KND: Run
by reggaeshiko-tama
Summary: (COMPLETED) The Adults get sick of the KND's meddling and unfortunately for the KND operatives, take DRASTIC Action
1. Chapter One: The Hunt Begins

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
Dedication: To Ahhelga, whose story "Witness" inspired me to write this fan fiction.  
  
Chapter One: The Hunt Begins  
  
Wally snored soundly as he lay in his bed asleep at home. His parents had complained about him not being at home enough and he had to spend his time earlier in the day with his father because it was 'Father's Day' and the night at home. Wally was furious about this and refused to participate in any Father and Son events at the 'Father's Day Fair' that was sponsored by his father's workplace. Wally and his father argued and Wally told him that a Kangaroo would sooner be able to jump from Australia to America by way of the ocean than he wanting anything to do with his father. Wally noticed that this made his rather disappointed and upset (his mother sent him straight to bed after dinner with no dessert after she heard what had happened earlier between him and his father).  
  
His father came up to his room to talk to him but Wally simply turned his back and snorted. His father sat beside him and tried to place a hand on Wally's shoulder but Wally angrily shrugged it off and gave his father a furious withering glare and then turned his back to his father again. His father sighed and got up and started walking away. But he stopped as his hand touched Wally's bedroom door and said "I may not be the strongest, coolest or best father in this town Wally," he said as he turned to look at his disgruntled son, "But I love you much more than anyone else can," he said as he walked out the door, "I Love you Wally," he said softly, his Australian accent emphasizing his soft sad whisper and he walked away. Wally turned around after his father was gone and a scornful look appeared on his face as he snorted.  
  
Suddenly his nightly slumber was interrupted by the sound of ammunition being fired and blood curling screams.  
  
Wally jumped out of his sleep breathing hard. He knew what he had just heard was not apart of his dream (he was dreaming about the hamsters doing their regular ritual of stealing his sodas and spraying them with it and he definitely didn't have a weapon, much less a real gun).  
  
Wally got out of bed and walked carefully on the marble floor in his orange 'Justice League' pajamas. He peeked through the slightly opened door and saw a member of the DCFDTL (Delightful Children frown down the Lane) pass his bedroom door and as she headed in the direction of his parents bedroom. Her footsteps barely made a sound on the special red carpeting his mother had just had placed there last week.  
  
"Is it finished?" she demanded as she stood barely an inch away from his parent's bedroom door.  
  
"Only thing left is the kid and he's sleeping like a baby," an unfamiliar male voice answered in a jeering tone, "don't worry little girl," he said soothingly (but in a way that it sounded rather sinister) but with great reassurance, "we'll make sure to blow his head off before he even wakes up," he said with a chuckle, "it wont be like his father being shot to death awake episode don't worry," he added and soon started laughing softly.  
  
Tears spilled freely from Wally's eyes. They were gone, both his parents were gone, and it was all his fault.  
  
When his father had found out about Wally being apart of the KND, he nearly forbid Wally from going back. But after a threat from Wally to hate him forever he conceded, but warned him that many of the adults were tired of KND operatives ruining their plans. He also told Wally that there were those in high places who were loosing patience with the KND and if they lost it not only the KND but their immediate family, in fact their entire family tree would be in terrible danger. That was a year ago and Wally had scoffed at the idea. He told Abby the following day and she agreed that it was a bit exaggerated and definitely farfetched. But Wally wasn't scoffing at anything now. He knew that his parents were gone forever and that he had to leave before the assassins came to murder him. He glared at the girl from DCFDTL, her long blonde hair remained unruffled, not a strand out of place as she moved forward and looked into the bedroom at Wally's parent's bullet riddled bodies.  
  
Wally stepped back carefully and then turned around to quickly go about his task of packing necessities. He grabbed his black and orange backpack and stuffed in a few items of clothing, his bankbooks, necessary papers (they were kept it in a folder and his parents gave them to him when he was eight), a miniature family album and his father's prized stamp collection album (his father made Wally keep it). But Wally saw something on his night table right beside his bed. It was the D.P.E.D. (Decompression Pack Everything Box), a small black cubed box that could hold a lot of things. He remembered receiving it from #10 and #263; two of the most elite scientists, as a secret gift. Wally picked it up and pressed the green button on top. Suddenly the black cube opened one side and in seconds everything but Wally and his backpack had disappeared from the room. As he did all this, the tears still flowed.  
  
"Let's get the KND operative now Mr. Wink," the girl said coldly and footsteps and a little shuffling could be heard as they all headed towards #4's room.  
  
#4 ran swiftly towards his opened bedroom window and jumped. He landed on the dewy grass of his family's front lawn. The cube slipped out of his hand but he reached out and grabbed it and started running west. He soon turned at the nearest corner four houses down and ran even faster.  
  
"You idiot!" Mr. Wink shouted at the blonde DCFDTL when he opened #4's bedroom door and realized that the KND operative was gone, "if you hadn't knocked down that lamp while you were waiting downstairs, the father wouldn't have woken up!" he cried as he turned around and glared at her, "we wouldn't have had to kill him quickly without using silencers!"  
@@@@@@  
  
#4 continued running as fast as he could across yards, lawns, roads and wherever he could turn. High fences and gates were of no obstacle to him as he simply jumped them or scaled them as fast as he could. He had to fend off seven unchained dogs as he ran, including one rabid German shepherd and three Dover Men. He got cuts, bites and scratches along the way but he continued to run, as he knew that his very life and possibly even the very existence of the KND depended upon his escape from his parent's murderers. But he had to stop for a moment and slip on a pair of black baggy jeans as the dogs had ripped the bottom part of his pajamas.  
  
He ran until he was too tired to run anymore and fell in a heap on a grassy sidewalk. He sat up a few minutes later and looked around. He soon realized where he was. He was on the outskirts of #5's neighbourhood. He got up and dusted some of the grass clippings and dirt off his pajamas. He soon realized that he still had the D.P.E.B. clutched in his hand. He opened a corner zipper on his backpack, slipped the cube in and closed.  
  
He proceeded to move at a swift walking pace instead of a crazy running frenzy. His muscles in his legs and arms were practically screaming 'bloody murder' with the pain that was jolting through them and his entire body. But he continued moving and only stopped for a moment to put on a pair of blue sneakers from his back pack. After that he zipped his bag shut, slung it back over his shoulders and continued moving at a swift pace.  
  
As he neared #5's neighbourhood he heard a lot of commotion and saw that a lot of people were outside their houses and that from the looks of things something bad had happened.  
  
*What's going on? * (Wally's thoughts)  
  
As Wally came nearer he saw that a lot of people were crying especially women and children. It seemed as if something terrible had happened to turn #5's quite suburban town into a frenzy of panicked and distraught citizens.  
  
Wally was about to sneak in through a corner bush, when he heard quite sobbing coming from a dark corner east of him. He was going to ignore it but it didn't sound like a grownup. It sounded like a child crying their heart out but trying to remain as quite as possible. #4's decided to investigate and see what he could do for the poor kid. But he received a big shock when he saw who it was.  
  
"#5?" #4 whispered in shock as he saw her sobbing quietly wearing nothing but a blue bathrobe, "What's wrong did someone do something to you, to your ...," #4 stopped suddenly as his eyes widened, "What happened #5, tell me," he said quietly but firmly as he shook her shoulder.  
  
#5 lifted her face out of the palms of her hands and looked up at #4, her eyes overflowing with tears and blood red and said.  
  
"Their dead," #5 said softly her voice sounding hoarse and shaky, "their all dead," she said as she looked forward and away from #4's shocked and pityfilled face, "Cree's dead," she added as he placed her had back into the palms of her hands and continued to sob even louder.  
  
End: Chapter 1  
  
Please Review and if the Delightful Children have personal names could you please tell me in your reviews! Thank you.  
  
Chapter2: The Others Find Out.  
  
In chapter2 the other members are brought in the story and vacations along with family get togethers affect how their night turned out and how their new mornings begin. 


	2. Chapter2: The Others Find Out

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own KND and this is the only time that I'm going to write this disclaimer!  
  
Chapter2: The Others Find Out  
  
"Bye Jason," Nigel Uno said cheerily as he climbed out of the checkered car, "thanks for the lift!" he cried as he waved to the old man as the car started to drive away.  
  
"No problem Nigel," the old man said happily in a gruff voice, "I'd help you reach a spot anytime," he said as he to Nigel as he drove off.  
  
*We'd have such a carefree world if most adults thought and behaved like that. * (Nigel's thoughts)  
  
Nigel sighed and headed towards his parent's vacation cabin. He had never been there before as it was usually a place where his mother and father would go to alone to 'get away' from the hustle and bustle of home and work to relax. Of course Nigel knew what else they'd do at the cabin and would always tease them about it in private. His mother would chastise him (while blushing) and his father would either blush, dash out the room when he believed that Nigel was going to ask them or say anything that had to do with that, or simply look the other way and pretend not to hear what his son said; no matter how loud Nigel said it (Nigel hated that last one because often he'd get angry and storm off. And he soon heard his parents laughing at him afterwards).  
  
Nigel had finally got off the grassy path and started walking up the concrete walk way that lead to the wooden stairs and porch. He still wondered why his father had called when he had just got off the plane (he had just returned after spending one in France with his KND pen pal Dijon) and told him to come straight to the cabin and not head home. When Nigel protested his father actually got extremely angry and shouted at him, telling him that he had to come there right now and that his mother would have wanted him to come (Nigel had a soft spot for his mother. Despite their disagreements including him being into science too much and trying to be more social by 'expanding' his group of friends- his mother was from the upper class and wanted him to make friends with the more prominent people and children in and outside his neighbourhood). Nigel pondered on that for a moment, but after a few more exchanges of arguing words he relented and agreed to come. His father gave him the address and some directions and Nigel hung up and went to get a taxi. He had gotten lucky that Mr. Jonathan (aka: Jason) Brick had seen him walking solemnly after having to walk for nearly half-hour.  
  
After Nigel had left the airport, none of the taxi drivers or buses would pick him up. Not even when he showed them cash and told them he'd pay five times the normal fare. Nigel was rather annoyed that his mother hadn't picked him up as it was originally arranged. Had they forgot that unescorted children almost never get to do anything? Especially getting transportation from adults or teenagers. Jason saw him walking with his luggage and asked him what happened (Jason was an old man, so when he was young there was no KND and the children were treated worse than crud. He was one of the few adults who not only appreciated the KND, but also liked- in Jason's case 'loved'-kids) and despite Nigel's reluctance to tell him he soon got the truth. Jason, furious at those drivers behaviour offered to drive Nigel wherever he wanted to go. Nigel was relieved as his father had told him that to get to the cabin, it was at least a three hour drive (his home was a one hour drive away from the airport) and he really didn't want to know how long it would take to get there by foot while carrying luggage.  
  
He reached the wooden steps and stepped on the mahogany wood porch. His father had the cabin specially made with Mahogany wood and cedar as an Anniversary gift for his mother five years ago. His father was rich and also had a lot of prestige back in Britain, but he always wanted a simple happy life was able to find this in America (he met Nigel's mother on the very plane that flew him to America when he went there to live). Despite his mother's complaints about them living a better life back at the mansion in Britain (they went to Britain to get married and stayed their for a few more years after having Nigel), Nigel knew that if she had leave them or even just dad to get back that very lifestyle, she'd never do it.  
  
He knocked on the door and waited. He had set down his two black suitcases beside him. The only thing that he didn't remove was his red backpack in which he kept his basic necessities and some of his KND spy and fighting gear. He was wearing a red shirt, brown shorts, and white sneakers with white ankle socks and his usual sunglasses.  
  
As he waited for his father to answer the door he looked at the potted plants on the porch and the beautiful and lush flower beds that lined along the concrete walkway. He then looked at the cabin. It was a log cabin of small yet suitable size with two font windows, a front door and it was story so every thing was on the ground floor. Nigel snickered suddenly at the thought of everything and every room being on the ground floor. But he quickly put on a straight face so his father wouldn't notice his mischievous discovery or thoughts.  
  
"Nigel?" his father asked from inside, "is that you?" he asked his voice sounding very worried and fearful.  
  
"Yes Dad it's me," Nigel said his British accent making it even more obvious. But he raised an eye brow as he said this because of the fearful tone he could pick up in his father's voice.  
  
*Why does he sound so fearful? He was usually so jolly. Especially when he gets to spend uninterrupted or quality time with me or his Mom (or both). * (Nigel's thoughts)  
  
Suddenly Nigel heard several clicks as if special locks were opening on the inside of the cabin door. After hearing more than twenty clicks, he heard his father say, "Come in."  
  
[Readers please note: I have decided to name his father Michael Brown, so from now on he will be referred to as father\Dad or Mr. Brown.]  
  
Nigel opened the door and walked in very slowly with his luggage (his father's tone and the many clicks he heard before the door opened, worried him) and looked at his father who looked rather solemn as he sat on the couch.  
  
"Close the door Nigel," Mr. Brown instructed.  
  
Nigel did so but kept looking back at his father through his sunglasses.  
  
*What's wrong with you Dad? You are acting as if you have just or are about to attend a funeral. I know that you sounded harsh on the phone and that kind of surprised me. But your behaviour now is starting to really freak me out. WHAT IS GOING ON! * (Nigel)  
  
Nigel thoughts were disrupted by sudden clicking noises. Nigel stood in shock and horror as he saw lots of locks and bolts flip out from under the wood\logs on all sides of the door and bolted it shut. Then chains came out and made the door even more secure.  
  
"Your mother had that installed for extra security measures," Mr. Brown explained, "Nigel I have to tell you....," he stopped, his eyes moving from Nigel to staring down at his own shoes.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Nigel demanded as his began to fill with panic, "Mom was in the CIA, but not even MY BEDROOM DOOR is specially BOLTED THAT MUCH!" he cried pointing at the heavily bolted (and chained) front door.  
  
"Nigel," Mr. Brown said his voice falling to a small depressed whisper, "I'm sorry but your mother is....," he stopped suddenly and started taking in deep breaths, not looking Nigel in the face.  
  
"What's going on father," Nigel demanded as he removed his sunglasses, his voice no longer loud and panicked but low and stern, "tell me," he said as she stared at his father who was finally able look up at Nigel's face and look him straight into his son's stern yet questioning dark brown eyes.  
  
"Your mother's dead Nigel," Mr. Brown said his voice starting to break, "she was murdered, early this morning and I think that it's best neither of us go back there," he said tears beginning to come close to overflowing from his own dark brown eyes.  
  
"What," Nigel tried to shout but only came out in a shocked whisper as fears quickly crept into his widening eyes, "s-sh-she's gone?" he stuttered in disbelief as tears began to form in his own eyes, "What," he repeated as if he didn't hear what his father had said but really it was said because of his shock and disbelief.  
  
"She's DEAD Nigel," Mr. Brown said between soft sobs his face now in his hands, "I went to get her some strawberry ice-cream and the car stalled at the 24hr M.J. Supermarket," he said his voice very broken, "It took the mechanic at 'Randy's Car Repair' (next to the supermarket) nearly 20 min. to fix it and by the time I reached home," he lifted his head from his hands but his voice and facial expressions suddenly sounded and looked as if he was not only remembering but was actually there right now, "she was totally butchered Nigel," he said still looking lost in his thoughts, "Richard the Slasher got her Nigel, I am so sorry," he said as he started to return to reality.  
  
Nigel stood there in complete shock. Richard the Slasher was a serial killer who had been evading capture from authorities for nearly seven years. He was only known to have blonde hair and blue eyes and it is still disputed if he is a child (or young teen now) or an adult. Many of the killings for the first two years were determined to be done by a child. All killings had the exact same style, same evidence left behind, and it was impossible for a child to become an adult after three years (hair samples found were similar but some later showed that it came from a much older person). The first three years showed definite proof that it was a child, vents that the killer went through could fit children or midgets, a voice from the killer that they tested despite being warped by special equipment proved to be that of a child, and a video camera showed the killers back and shadow and it was definitely a small person on the video. But since the first three years, the killer has stopped speaking when he goes catches and kills victims.  
  
* But Richard the Slasher had just killed a family of five in Barbados three days ago and he had killed twenty people in America two weeks ago. He never returned to a country to kill again until at least four months had passed. What was he doing in America? I remember from the news that he was described as an intelligent sadistic murderer and definitely not one that killed people for hire (money). * (Nigel)  
  
"She's dead," Nigel said his voice cracking, "she's dead," he repeated as he walked to the couch and sat beside his father, "why did this happen father, its not like she has a bad reputation and she was in Sweden's CIA," he said as he looked up at his father, "they made her untraceable, she told us that," he said his voice cracked and tears flowing freely from his eyes.  
  
"Nigel," Mr. Brown said his voice no longer cracked but it now sounded very small and tired, "they were after you," he said as Nigel suddenly gasped as his eyes went extremely wide, "your mother had her tape recorder with her in the bed and recorded the last moments of her laugh," he said as he struggled nit to cry again, "she ran and fought as best as she could," he said his voice hinting that it might crack again, "but that monster got her Nigel, he got to her."  
  
"They're after you Nigel," Mr. Brown Continued, "all I really know is that they're after members of some KND group and that there was more than one person with that monster, including some kid with a helmet that she called 'One of the Delightful Children," he said his voice sounded rather confused as he was mainly recalling stuff that he heard on the tape, he didn't really understand much of it.  
  
Nigel just sat there in disbelief.  
  
*The Delightful Children and the Adults had decided to take it this far? Murdering all of us KND operatives one by one. Who'd be next? Numbuh 2, 3, 4, 5? But there was one thing for certain. I can't stay here for another second. Who knows how long before they figure that I'm with my father and start checking out every spot we could be and own? *  
  
"Nigel," his father said suddenly, "your mother wasn't certain on the tape that I should give you this but I think its best that you have it," he said as he put his hand into his pocket and took out a small tape recorder. Nigel took it from him in silence and simply sat there staring at his father with worried but decided eyes.  
  
"I know Nigel," his father said as he tried to produce a smile but that quickly failed, "Goodbye my sweet little boy," he said softly as he placed a hand lovingly on his bald scalp.  
  
"Goodbye Dad," Nigel said his voice still cracked.  
  
*I know that I have to do now, I have to Run * (Nigel)  
  
*He doesn't know yet that they're not only after him but all him family members and relatives as well. It's best that he doesn't know that yet. If he knew that I was in imminent danger, he'd want to stay with her. He'd want to be anywhere that I'd have to go. I can't let him do that. I just can't. *  
@@@@  
  
"Give her back!" Kuki cried angrily at the lady behind the counter.  
  
"I told you already little girl," the lady said sternly but there was a hint of scorn in her voice as she looked down at Kuki, "the person who sent her to this agency said it was best to keep her here for own safety and until I get permission I cannot release her," she said formally, "and it is Miss Jacqueline Porter dear, I am not nameless," she added pointedly.  
  
"It won't be until I get my daughter back!" Kuki's mother cried angrily as she came back to the counter again, "I have been standing an d sitting around here from 7 am and it is now12: 30pm," she ranted, "I want to know why I can't get my daughter back!" she cried and banged on the counter in frustration, "this is an adoption agency and as you can see right in front of you my daughter Mushi has a mother and a sister right here who at no time gave her up!"  
  
"Not that your other daughter here could do that anyway," Miss Porter jeered, "but I cannot give you your daughter back until I am notified that it is safe for her to be returned," she said slowly, "anyway, I notice that in the file that you've shown me that your married," she said as she fixed her dark blue rimmed glasses on her nose, "may I inquire where the husband is, Mam," she said a slight smile playing on her lips.  
  
[I have decided to name her mother Maeco Sanban -I don't know the family's last name, if any has been revealed in the show- in this fan fiction. She will be referred to by that name from now on.]  
  
"My husband is in the hospital," Maeco Sanban said and sighed, "please young lady," she pleaded, "tell the management that everything is alright and that we can take care of Mushi."  
  
"I cannot do that," Miss Porter stated, "I am to wait until I get the call that will confirm that she is finally safe enough to be returned," she said her voice hinting that she was loosing her patience, "I can guarantee you that the person who ordered her here knows what he is doing," she said as she leaned back in the chair, a sly grin on her face.  
  
"You never said the person was a man!" Kuki cried suddenly.  
  
Maeco looked at Kuki in surprise then back at Miss Porter. She started to grin when she saw a look of shock and panic spread across Miss Porter's now pale face.  
  
"Well I s-sa-said he but he can be used as...," Miss Porter rambled.  
  
"He is used for men," Maeco Sanban said with a little chuckle, "even hermaphadites (whatever the spelling is for it!) don't want to be called he," she said and giggled at the angry young woman.  
  
"I am not the one who has a daughter waiting to possibly be given up for adoption in this building," Miss Porter said and her statement quickly wiped the grin off Mrs. Sanban face, "yes Mrs. Sanban, if the person who is to call me tells me that you're unfit," she said and smiled when she saw the frightened little girl peek over the counter at her, "you will have more than one daughter to worry about," she said in a tone that sounded like a serious threat.  
  
"But," Miss Porter continued, "there is something that can be done," she said a mischievous grin appeared on the young adults face, "I shouldn't even tell you this (Mrs. Sanban raises an eyebrow while Kuki looks at her suspiciously) but the person who had your baby girl sent here said that it was unsafe for you to have two children right now," she said with a slight as she looked in Kuki's direction, "you can get Mushi back but let's just say that you'll have to do a little exchange," she said as she started to loudly crack her knuckles, 'Mushi (crack) for (crack, crack, crack) your little (Crack) girl here (Crack, Crack) Kuki (CRACK- Cracks all of them at one time)," she said bluntly as she finished cracking her knuckles.  
  
"I am not going to give Kuki to YOU!" Mrs. Sanban cried as she looked Miss Porter up and down as if she was crazy, "and I am not using her as a bargaining chip either!" she cried as she hugged her daughter tightly to herself, "these are children your talking about not gambling chips, you don't just give one away to get another one!" she cried incredulously.  
  
"I never said give away this is not bingo parlor or some bazaar," Miss Porter said formally, "I simply suggested a way of getting the baby one back," she said feigning innocence, "if you don't want the to take my advice you'll simply have to wait, over there," she added and pointed at the chairs in the far corner of the building.  
  
"But it's so far away from your um office," Mrs. Sanban teased, "Kuki and I would like to get a good view when THE CALL TO GET MY DAUGHTER BACK COMES!" she said angrily and the lady took the file that she had dealing with Mrs. Gonzales and her children and threw it furiously.  
  
"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Miss Porter cried and stood up so quickly that Kuki dived under the counter frightened and Mrs. Sanban stepped back in shock, "NO ONE HERE GIVES A DAMN ABOUT YOU!" she cried angrily her emerald green shooting invisible daggers of anger at Mrs. Sanban's face, "I'm nineteen and probably the only person her who will give you the chance to say shit," she said her voice suddenly becoming an angry whisper and then she suddenly bent low and placed on the counter then beckoned Mrs. Sanban down to her with a finger.  
  
"Do you really want your daughter back," Miss Porter whispered, "are you willing to do whatever it takes if none of your children have to stay at this adoption center any longer?" she asks Mrs. Sanban (Mrs. Sanban humbly nods), "Whatever it takes," she said emphasizing on each word (Mrs. Sanban nods again).  
  
"Then follow me," Miss Porter said suddenly as she came from behind the counter and started walking towards the entrance.  
  
"Come on Kuki lets go get your sister," Mrs. Sanban said a bit cheerily knowing that she might soon have her daughter back.  
  
But Kuki sat there frozen her eyes staring at the television grilled to the wall across them.  
  
"Come on Kuki this is no time for....," Mrs. Sanban said with a laugh but her face went from happiness to outmost horror and shock when she saw what was on the muted television screen. The news station was showing the scene of a recent murder and there were bloodstains splashing the walls of a fancy bedroom. But when the news man showed the wall above the bed Mrs. Sanban covered her mouth in horror. The words said 'GIVE US NIGEL UNO'. Then they showed the murder victim still on the bed, Mrs. Sanban couldn't fight back the tears when she realized that it Mrs. Cornelia Brown, her long time friend and mother of her daughters friend.  
  
"Come Now!" Mrs. Porter said coldly and Mrs. Sanban grabbed Kuki's hand hurried after Miss Porter.  
  
As they walked outside they suddenly heard a muffled cry. Two men came from behind a corner and they were holding Mushi.  
  
"You said you were willing to whatever it takes for your child," Miss Porter said coldly as she turned to Mrs. Sanban, her black haired ponytail flying up behind her, "her freedom for YOU," she said venomously as she pointed at Mrs. Sanban, her sky blue eyes showing her seriousness.  
  
"Fine but let them go," Mrs. Sanban surrendered.  
  
"Kuki, Mushi, please run right now or I'll change my mind," Mrs. Porter snapped as Mushi was let go and ran to her mother.  
  
Kuki with tears in her eyes pulled Mushi from her mother.  
  
"I'll be all right go with your sister Mushi," Mrs. Sanban instructed her baby girl, "Goodbye both of you."  
  
"Bye mummy," the both said in unison and broke off at a fast run.  
  
After they turned a corner Mrs. Sanban heard a soft but evil laugh, she turned in time to see young Miss Porter remove her glasses and grin at her evilly.  
  
That was all Mrs. Sanban saw before Miss Porter suddenly did a spinning kick at her neck (Mrs. Sanban's neck), breaking it.  
@@@@  
  
#5 and #4 continued running. They had to get to Hoagie's house and warn him. #5 knew that Nigel had gone on a last minute trip and #4 knew that Kuki's family went away to visit family.  
  
But when they reached Hoagie's house they both stopped in shock. Hoagies home had been burnt to the ground.  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Chapter3: What the HELL is to HAPPEN NEXT!  
  
(I'm a bit uncertain about this chappie too but here's the basic summation people)  
  
In the next chapter (Dum, Dum Dum!): Some of the KND find each other at headquarters. But where are the others? What the HECK has happened to Hoagie (beside his house now being a big pile of ash and a public eyesore)? Could he still be alive? Tune in to the next chapter to find out what happened that night at Hoagie's home when his father had a BIG family get together.  
  
N.B.- If I personally feel like it I'll put what's on the tape recorder that Nigel's mother had before she was brutally slaughtered in the next chappie! But I need to get at least six reviews before I even consider doing it! Or you'll have to wait til, well, hell I don't care I know what's on the tape already since I write the fiction. (Ha! Ha!)  
  
Please Read and Review (you bet your ass you better review).  
  
Oh and you can give suggestions or make guesses as to how the next chapter will be like. If I accept your suggestion\or you make a correct guess I'll dedicate my next chappie to you and review one of your fics. You can also make guesses as what other chapters may be like or how the entire story will turn out. Just know that more people will die.  
  
As I said before read and REVIEW! Review! REVIEW PEOPLE! REVIEW ME WHEN YOU READ THIS!! 


	3. Chapter3: What the HELL is going to HAPP...

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
Dedication(s): To everyone who had reviewed chapters 1 and 2 of this fic. I also want to take this opportunity to thank all those who reviewed 'Repercussion' chapter3-PPG's (and the previous chapters too). I am thanking you all for supporting me and please continue to do so. Your opinions mean a lot to me and I can both your praises and criticisms to improve and continue to write great fan fiction for you all to read. I also want to thank all those who sent me support while I was banned, especially Sweet Cherry Kisses and Raven A. Star. I thank you all. Now on to my fic. Please review when you're finished (if you can't at the moment please do so at another time).  
  
Chapter3: What the HELL is going to HAPPEN NEXT!  
  
"#5 just refuses to believe this," #5 said slowly as her eyes widened.  
  
"No, no, no, no, NO!" Wally cried angrily as he took his back pack and flung it to the ground, "he can't be dead," he said angrily his voice loosing his its volume, "not like this," he said in a disbelieving whisper as he looked down at the ashes blowing by his feet in the cool evening breeze.  
  
"They burned him out," #5 said in belief as she continued to stare at the large pile of ash that used to be the Gilligan family's home, "so what happened to the rest of his family #4," she asked as she turned to him looking like she had lost all idea of where she was, "they were having a big family get-together," she continued, "Hoagie had told us that so many of his relatives would be there that there were sleeping bags on the top and bottom of the stairs for some of them to sleep in," she said to #4 still looking lost to the world.  
  
"What do you think," #4 responded his voice low and very emotional, "they're dead Abigail a.k.a. #5 of the Kids Next Door," he said his voice rising along with his erratic emotions, "all of them including 12yr. old Lisa Mogul a.k.a. #465 of the Elite KND Spy Corps," he said his voice now starting to crack as tears formed in his eyes, "Hoagie's family had the biggest get together and those evil adults used it as the perfect opportunity to slaughter them!" he cried, his eyes glistening with tears.  
  
"I can almost see it," #5 said suddenly as took a step right into the ashes, "they had to find a way to seal them all in the house," #5 stated, "there had to be many of them, not the 3 to 9 people that came after us," #5 listed slowly, "they had to use a guise to get in quickly since knock out gas wouldn't necessarily knock out all of them and would cause a panic," she continued as she tried to figure out what had happened that night.  
  
"Listen to YOU!" #4 cried suddenly as she twirled #5 around so that she faced him, "do you think that this is some sick drama or horror movie!" he demanded angrily as he pointed at the burnt house, "our friend #2 Hoagie Gilligan might be DEAD!" he cried angrily as he glared into her nearly glazed over eyes, "don't you realize that!" he cried as he grabbed her and shook her forcefully.  
  
"He's dead #4," #5 said bluntly, "the whole place is burnt to the ground," she stated as she looked at #4 her voice becoming firm and eyes small, "and I don't think that you saw what #5 saw," she said as she grabbed his head and directed his vision towards something lying among the ashes.  
  
It was a skull.  
  
"Good God!" #4 cried as he jumped back when he saw the skull, "what the hell is that!" he dried as he pointed at it.  
  
"It's a skull #4," #5 responded, "and for all we know," she said with great trepidation, "it could be Hoagie's skull."  
  
#4 stood stock-still. He couldn't believe that #5 had that. She had obviously lost all hope. But he'll never do that, not for Hoagie. Not for the safety of the KND.  
  
"So," #4 said suddenly as he turned to #5 and look directly into her eyes, "you believe that Hoagie's dead," he said slowly as he nodded to himself, "well I don't," he said as he pointed to himself, "and I refuse to give up," he said almost softly but with great determination, "and if you can't do that," he stated frankly, "then I think that we should path ways #5," #4 said simply as he slowly walked away from her backwards, "I think that we should part ways," he said as he turned around and walked towards his bag.  
  
"Wait #4," #5 said as she went after him, "#5's sorry if she upset you," she said as she neared him as he put on his back pack, "but how can you believe that Hoagie's still alive?" she asked him, "I barely got out of my house alive and I'm certain that how you got out alive was 'no piece of cake' either," she said frankly, "I'm sorry #4," she said regretfully, "but I just can't see it #4, I just can't," she said as she sat down right in front of Hoagie's destroyed home.  
  
"#5," #4 said without turning around to face her, "do you know what it is like to wonder if someone important to you is still alive?" he asked her suddenly as she stared forward, "and to never know that if you went to check or tried to find out," he continued, "if you might have found them alive, even for a few seconds," he said his voice growing softer and softer, "believe me #5," he said as he turned to her, "it would be worth it to find try and find them," he said, "dead or alive, it would be worth it."  
  
"And what if you never found them again or found out that they were dead?" #5 asked him as she looked at him immobile standing frame, "would you still really think that it was worth it?" she asked.  
  
"Yes #5," #4 responded honestly as he turned to face #5, "it would be worth it," he said as he came to kneel in front of her, "every minute, second and breath used to toil and search," he said his face barely an inch away from hers, "would be worth it," he said and he slowly moved back and rose to his feet.  
  
#5 watched him as he dusted off his pants. He had changed in his clothes earlier that day in an alley. She had to wait behind a nearby dumpster as she watched the low wall to ensure that no one could surprise them with an attack. She remembered hearing seeing #4 wincing a several times as they walked before he changed clothes. Even though he had only winced twice since changing into a pair of grey sweat pants and his usual orange hoodie, she still worried about him and wondered how long he had been running when he had first found her because her neighbourhood was not near by his house.  
  
Then #4 noticed it. Something was carved into a nearby oak tree. He walked towards it and beckoned #5 to follow him. When they reached the tree they saw what the writing was. It was '#2'.  
  
@@@@@  
  
"Come on Mushi," #3 said urgently as she pulled her reluctant sister along, "We have to get to headquarters and get some supplies," she said as she tried to pull her sister from a light post that she had just grabbed unto, "and maybe even get the KND to send help for Mom," she added as she continued to struggle trying to separate Mushi's clinging body from the light post.  
  
"They'll help Mama?" Mushi asked cheerily, "Yah!" she cried happily as she released the grip that she had on the pole and clapped her sleeve covered hands together, "Kuki, we can help Mama!" she cried happily.  
  
But when Mushi released her grip; Kuki who was now pulling with all of her strength, was flung back into a mail box. She still had a strong grip on Mushi, who stopped talking when she realized what had happened to her older sister.  
  
"Kuki?" Mushi asked as she shook her sister's shoulders as Kuki's hand started loosing their strong grip around Mushi's waist.  
  
"Wake up Kuki!" Mushi cried her voice filled with panic as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kuki moaned as she raised one of hands to the back of aching head.  
  
"Hello little girl," Kuki said in a cherry but slurred little voice, "What's your name?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Nigel sat quietly at headquarters. It was night time now and he could hear the night life all around him. But Nigel was not interested in any of that. He had been listening to the tape in the tape recorder for nearly six hours straight (he had arrived at the KND headquarters at 1:30 pm and it's now 8:15pm) and he still couldn't believe the horror that he was hearing each time he played it.  
  
*Richard the Slasher was trained by the C.I.A. But Mom on the tape that he was so young and that she couldn't believe how much he had advanced when she heard about it from a 'mutual friend'. He must not be too old now. I still remember hearing her blood curling screams and that freakazoid of a boy (boy with helmet from DCFDTL) starting to speak to my mother after she was brutally stabbed and barely alive. But the boy suddenly cut short his conversation and said to my dying mother 'You don't want Nigie to hear what I have to say, do you?' he had asked my mother in a sweet voice that was totally eerie and freaky to me (Nigel). Then I heard no more because he clicked the stop button the tape. *  
  
Nigel suddenly broke down into tears again. But this time he picked up the tape recorder and rewinded it to just before the DCFDTL boy stopped the recording. After that part passed Nigel pressed stop. Then he pressed record.  
  
"Nigel Uno here," Nigel croaked, "I am the leader of the KND in this area and son of the deceased Mrs. Cornelia Brown and still living Mr. Michael Brown," he said.  
  
"So far I only know that I had been targeted and #4 and #5 have been attacked," Nigel continued, "I called both their homes under an assumed name and faked that I was an adult relative," he said in a monotone voice, "I got similar answers from police and investigators who were at both agents homes," he said, "the parents for both agents were found brutally murdered and their young child had escaped (#4 & #5)."  
  
"They told me that even teenager Cree was attacked," Nigel stated, "this surprised me of course, but maybe there is more to that situation than meets the eye," he said, "I just hope that #2 and #3 and their families are all right," he said with little hope in his voice and facial expression, "because every time that I tried to call #2's house a computerized operator told me 'Sorry but this phone is out of order. Please call back later when it's hopefully repaired. Sorry for any inconvenience caused. Have a Nice Day.'" He said sounding slightly annoyed, "and #3's home phone has been out for nearly a week now after her father had tried to fix something and knocked both phone lines and electricity for nearly nine blocks of homes (#3's house still had electricity though)," he said and sighed.  
  
"Please be alright you guys, especially operatives #4 and #5," Nigel said softly, almost prayer like, "you are the only ones who never went on a trip or had a larger family gathering," he said regretfully, "I know that Wally especially must feel torn apart inside since #5 had told me several months ago about #4's father's concern and waning about him being a member of the Kids Next Door," he said shaking his head, "the whole thing seemed so farfetched that I simply raised an eyebrow as #5 told me the details," he said as he slowly started to wring his hands, "now I feel so guilty," he added more to himself than towards the recording tape recorder.  
  
"I remember what I did after wards," Nigel said softly, "I laughed my head off," he said and sighed as he started to play with his shoe laces, "I laughed my head off at something that has now separated the KND and even killed some of my member's loved ones," he said as he rose to his feel and walked towards an opened window in the KND tree house, "Great Job Nigel," Nigel said sarcastically as he looked into the beautiful night, "you've practically ended your own KND and closest friend's lives," he said as he turned away from the window and sank to the floor, "you've let down your team mates and your best friends," he said his voice cracking as he was on the verge of crying again, "they might all or soon be dead because of you, the leader of this KND," he sad as he started to sob heavily, his head between his knees.  
  
"Nigel!" a female voice with surprise and urgency as he heard foot steps running towards him, "are you alright?"  
  
Nigel looked up to see a concerned Kuki standing over him as Mushi hid behind her. But now Mushi stuck her head out to peek at Nigel, her curious eyes filled with concern.  
  
"#3!" Nigel cried happily as he jumped to his feet and hugged her tightly, "you've come back alive!" he cried happily as he hugged her even tighter.  
  
"OWWW!" #3 shrieked and pushed Nigel, who flew across the room and into a near by wall.  
  
"W- Wh- What kind of welcome is THAT!" Nigel cried angrily as he rubbed his aching head, "someone would have thought that I had tried to MAUL YOU, not welcome you BACK!" he cried furiously at her.  
  
"MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE SOMEONE HAS ALREADY MADE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS MAULED!" Kuki cried angrily at Nigel as she glared at a retreating Mushi, "Mushi made me slam into a Titanium Mail Box and caused me to momentarily loose my memory," she explained.  
  
"Oh," Nigel responded and got up still wincing, "Well I hope you are both okay and that nothing bad has happened to any of your friend or relatives," he said formally.  
  
Kuki looked down at her black sneakers with green ankle socks. She was wearing a sleeveless purple turtle neck top, knee length black pleated skirt, her hair was in a ponytail with a purple clip and she also had on some beaded bracelets on her hands (purple on one hand, green on the other). Mushi sniffled as she rubbed her eyes with her sleeve covered hands. She was wearing a long sleeved purple jacket over a sleeveless baby blue shirt, purple shorts, red ankle socks with white sneakers and her hair was braided and held back by a yellow clip.  
  
"We'd rather not talk about it," Kuki responded softly as she pulled her non-resisting sister with her to her bedroom at the headquarters.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"#5 are you sure that the message #2 left in the tree meant this neighbourhood?" #4 asked almost incredulously, "most of the villains that we fight LIVE HERE!" he cried using hand gestures for emphasis.  
  
"#5 is SURE!" #5 cried angrily at #4, "that the billionth time you've asked me that and this is the billionth time that I've answered!" she cried, "now SHUT UP!" she cried right in his face and stormed off.  
  
#4 who stood there wide eyed for a moment. Then his face became dark and angry. But he followed #5 quietly without saying another word.  
  
@@@@@@@@@  
  
"There now isn't that better," a female voice asked kindly as she wrapped fresh bandages around Hoagie's waist, "bet you thought that your mother was crazy by telling you to come to me," she said with a slight chuckle, "now you know that I don't hate kids," she said and nodded for extra affirmation.  
  
"I just hate it when they refuse to eat enough food," Grandma Stuffum stated as she fixed the covers on a weak Hoagie who could only smiled weakly at her statement, "no kid is too plump I say," she chanted, "No, not too plump at all!"  
  
End of Chapter3- Read and Review!!!!  
  
Oooooooooo, bet I surprised you with that ending didn't I? Sorry about it taking so long. Writer's block, Assignments, personal stuff and so on. ANYWAYZ!  
  
Chapter4: Finding Hoagie and OTHER Problems.  
  
#4 and #5 find Hoagie and find out details of how he escaped. #1 and #3 wont be alone with each other (plus Mushi) for long. Other children loose loved ones and KND Major Headquarters gets involved in my fic. Oh and #5 will soon hold a certain DCFDTL hostage! STAY TUNED!!!!  
  
PLEASE: If anyone knows the name of the little black girl who came to the DCFDTL Birthday party; the one who turns into the big fat pimply Teenager when angry, PLEASE TELL ME!!!! (I might even read and review a story for YOU!) 


	4. Chapter4: Finding Hoagie and OTHER PROBL...

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
FICS THAT I STRONGLY RECOMMEND OTHERS TO READ!  
  
Dum spiro, spero- Inuyasha (Must read for Kikyo and Vampire Lovers)  
The Other Side- Yugioh  
The Source of Pain- Yugioh- All of these fanfics. Are by Sweet Cherry  
Kisses  
  
Winning Over- My Life As A Teenage Robot- by Miss Funky Diva27 (she has  
too few reviews! Please check her story!! It's really good!)  
  
His Mother's Eyes- Harry Potter- nathalsa  
  
Animal Sickness Hits BB- Teen Titans- Raven A. Star  
Torn- MLAATR  
Deadly Essence- Code Name: KND  
Lying in Darkness- Code Name: KND- all these fics. Are by Evil Dark Angel  
  
There is NO Sunrise- Teen Titans by Vampire Lope (she's my alternate  
identity)  
  
Dead Air- PPG's- by Parsec  
  
Where Angels Lose Their Ways- Teen Titans- by Daisy Sparrow  
  
Fair Weather Friends- Teen Titans- by Oboebyrd  
  
Feelings- Trigun- by Sailor Starlight Girl  
  
Trigon's Daughter- Teen Titans- by Hillary Friend  
  
After Forever- X-Men: Evolution- by Fire Tears (a must read for X-men  
Evolution fans and Avalanche Fans).  
  
Countdown- Kim Possible- by Evil Dark Angel (must read for Kim Possible  
and Virus story reading FANS!)  
  
Guardian of Life- Wild Arms- by Angelic-faluna (must read for romance  
fans and fans of stories who like it when the author puts themselves in  
the story).  
  
Just Killed a Man- Code Name: KND- by Paparazzi (those who love murder  
and abstract stories).  
  
Operation: WITNESS- ahhelga (What if Kuki had to join the Witness  
Protection Programme and leave everything behind? Read this story to find  
out what could\would happen).  
  
Kidnapped- Code Name: KND- by Triple Six (last minute addition, people  
please read this!)  
  
Dialing at Random- Bible- by Megan (another last minute addition! Great  
especially for Christians and those wondering if God really exists or  
doubt their choice of Christianity).  
  
That's the list! Hope you try to read at least one of them (and no they  
are not being rated by number. I just typed them in as I remembered  
them)!  
  
ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
Chapter4: Finding Hoagie and OTHER PROBLEMS  
  
Suddenly there was a loud crash. Nigel turned around in the direction of  
what had just knocked down the KND Headquarters door. Kuki and Mushi ran  
out of Kuki's bedroom (the one marked #3) to see what was going on. They  
were all shocked to see one of their arch nemesis The Toilenator.  
  
The Toilenator meanwhile stood at the door breathing hard, his eyes  
filled with anger and rage and his face (little part visible below his  
mask) redder than a beet.  
  
But then Nigel noticed something. The Toilenator; despite his stance  
seeming to insinuate that he was ready to fight, looked as if he had been  
through a devastating battle and had barely escaped alive. His tissue  
rolls were nearly soaked with blood and his clothes were in bloody  
tatters as if he was in a battle with several killer Dobermann Pinschers  
and Rottweiler dogs and lost and barely escaped alive. Bruises were  
visible everywhere and many of them were still bleeding. Several looked  
like severe and huge bites and there sections where you could see that  
flesh had been literally torn off his body. His toes were exposed and  
they looked bent and gnarled as if they had been continually stepped upon  
and broken many times by something very strong and extremely large. Even  
his very fingers and hands looked as if some monster and tried to eat  
them and left many gashes and bite marks. A section of his mask was torn  
off and it revealed an extremely swollen black eye that could only  
flutter slightly because it could not really open, but couldn't close  
properly either. I stood in shock staring at the mutilated eye.  
  
*What happened to him? He looked like he went to hell and had to fight  
his way BACK! * (Nigel's thoughts)  
  
Meanwhile Kuki and Mushi stared at the Toilenator dumbfounded. Mushi  
clung fearfully to her sister's waist, but still looked at the  
Toilenator. Kuki was even more shocked by the injuries that the  
Toilenator had. He looked as if he was attacked and mauled by a pack of  
wild wolves and then some rabid dogs came along and decided to join in.  
To Kuki the Toilenator looked more than just horrible.  
  
*He's seriously hurt. * (Kuki's thoughts)  
  
"You think that this eye looks bad Nigel Uno?" the Toilenator asked with  
a slight chuckle when he noticed that Nigel was staring at it, "you  
should have seen it before Grandma Stuffum had me put an ice pack on it  
for 3 hours," he said his voice low from pain and exhaustion as he  
chuckled again.  
  
"Well high and mighty KND!" the Toilenator cried sarcastically, "I have a  
little gift for you that might not....," he said then stopped when he  
noticed his hands, "damn it, I forgot that little cretin bit off my  
bandages again before I could tie it back up," he muttered as he glared  
at his injured hands, "umm, I'll be right back," he said and walked out  
the open space where the door once was.  
  
Nigel, Kuki and Mushi just stood there staring at where the Toilenator  
had made his exit. He had just come in, scared then half to death, and  
then went out for some bandages? This was definitely not one of his best  
appearances and attempts to scare\defeat the KND.  
  
"Kuki," Mushi said to her older sister, "what kind of gift does he have  
for us?" she asked her eyes filled with more worry than curiosity.  
  
Nigel turned to both of them after hearing Mushi's question. He too also  
wondered what the Toilenator wanted to give them. But he was definitely  
not happy about the Toilenator stating directly that they might not want  
it. Could it be some form of killer weapon? Why weren't we trying to  
defend ourselves?  
  
But before Nigel could say anything, he heard grunting and dragging from  
outside as the Toilenator returned. Mushi hid behind her sister as Kuki  
pulled out a Gum Drop gun and could barely hold it properly because she  
was shaking so much. Nigel was now blushing madly because he didn't think  
of keeping a weapon at hand and he was the leader of the KND!  
  
The Toilenator returned and his hands were now bandaged. But attention  
was focused on the long piece of chain that he had in his hands as he  
continued to drag something towards him. Soon the object being dragged  
became visible, but it looked so small that it could easily be concluded  
that it was the heavy chains not the thing that was chained that caused  
Toilenator to strain when he pulled the unknown object to the other side  
of the room. Then Toilenator sat the chained occupant upright. The others  
immediately realized by the glasses with red frame and dark skin that it  
was Laura Limpin aka Big Badolescent\Big Bad Allisa.  
  
Her hands and arms alone had chains twisted and locked over it several  
times. The same thing for her feet. Then there was a giant mass of chains  
that covered all of the other chains. And there was a metal neck collar  
(around her neck) that had a heavy chain that ran along the side and it  
was connected to one metal ring that had her feet tightly closed  
together. Laura Limpin was definitely chained tightly and the tiny sobs  
coming from her was extra proof that she was obviously unhappy about it.  
  
"What did you do to her!" Nigel cried incredulously after seeing who it  
was, "and what do you think gives you the right to treat her like this!"  
he demanded pointing at the Toilenator.  
  
"Do TO HER!" the Toilenator cried furiously, "DO TO HER!" he repeated  
incredulously, "if it wasn't for me the other adults would have found her  
and she would have been MURDERED!" he shrieked angrily at Nigel as he  
walked towards him.  
  
Kuki looked to a sniffling Laura Limpin and then at a nearly massacred  
Toilenator. After looking back and fort several times, she realized  
something.  
  
"Did she do this to you," Kuki asked trying to sound polite.  
  
"Thank God!" the Toilenator cried suddenly, "finally one of you has  
proven to me that you have Common Sense!" he cried pointing towards Kuki,  
"One of you actually has enough brain cells to remember that Ms. Laura  
Limpin here becomes the Big Badolescent when she gets angry about the  
littlest thing."  
  
"Thank you," Kuki said blushing and then gave Nigel a victorious grin.  
  
"How do we know that you didn't do something to her first!" Nigel  
demanded glaring at the Toilenator suspiciously through his sunglasses,  
"You are not exactly the Angel of Mercy to children AROUND HERE," he  
added.  
  
"Do something to HER!" Toilenator cried incredulously, "HER!" he cried  
pointing at the chained Laura Limpin, "that little ungrateful MONSTER!"  
he cried as he looked at Nigel with anger and disbelief, "she nearly  
KILLED ME!" he continued, "and she didn't just try to do it just once,"  
he said, "well more accurately she didn't just change into the  
Badolescent, just once," he added as he started to walk towards the  
chained little girl.  
  
"FREEZE!" Kuki cried suddenly, the gum ball gun in her hands, "Stay away  
from the...." She stated.  
  
But Kuki was interrupted when suddenly, the whole place shook and Laura  
Limpin became the Big Badolescent. She broke through all the chains and  
was glaring maliciously at Kuki.  
  
"PUT THAT DOWN," Laura Limpin as the Big Badolescent said slowly but  
angrily.  
  
Kuki threw away the gun and plastered a big grin on her face as she  
nodded her head and stated to step even further away from the Big  
Badolescent. Her eyes filled with fear.  
  
Laura Limpin suddenly shrank to normal sized and stared at the two KND  
Operatives.  
  
"It's no his fault," Laura said in a squeaky voice as she continued  
sniffling, "he saved my life and I acted like an ungrateful brat," she  
explained as she looked down at her shoes, "I'm just lucky that he never  
handed me over to the other adults or got rid of me himself," she  
concluded softly.  
  
"Her parents were murdered last night," the Toilenator explained, "they  
made it look like monoxide poisoning," he said as he shook his head,  
"then they took Laura Limpin and abandoned her in my neighbourhood," he  
said as he pointed at Laura, "she was made open game," he continued his  
own voice starting to crack, "Whoever could bring her back dead but still  
physically intact would get 10 million dollars," he said as he looked at  
a shocked Nigel and a horrified Kuki (Mushi was for some reason glaring  
suspiciously at Laura from behind Kuki), "when I saw her I knew that she  
was exhausted," the Toilenator said as he took a peek at Laura, "she had  
to fight off too many villains alone and if I had wanted to catch her  
she'd be easy game," he said, "But the money wasn't worth it," he said as  
he walked towards Laura and picked her up in his arms, "the money wasn't  
worth killing a scared innocent little girl," he said as he kissed her  
forehead and she clung tightly to his neck.  
  
"You guys have to take care of her now," the Toilenator said to them,  
"she was just lucky that Grandma Stuffum and I were the only villains on  
my block and that I saw her before any other adult did," he stated, "in  
fact, I'm not so sure that no one knew that she was at my house anymore,"  
he said worry creeping into his voice, "the only other person who I told  
about her was Grandma Stuffum and she had to help me handle her despite  
having to take care of that wounded dough boy she had hidden in a secret  
part of her house," he said as he blinked back tears.  
  
"Dough Boy?" Nigel asked perplexed.  
  
"That boy who's a member of this KND Operative thing," Toilenator said  
obviously unable to remember his numbuh or name, "think his last name was  
Gilligan Jr. or something," he said as realization dawned on the Kids  
faces, "poor kid, had his whole family tree murdered all around him after  
they sealed the house shut, barely got away alive," he said shaking his  
head.  
  
"Hoagie Operative #2," Nigel and Kuki cried in Unison.  
  
"Oh no!" Mushi cried suddenly and everyone turned their attention towards  
her, "did they really get his entire family?" she asked her voice  
cracking.  
  
"'Fraid so kid," Toilenator said with a sigh.  
  
Suddenly the large monitor turned on showing a KND operative on the  
screen.  
  
"Nigel Uno, other members of the KND at this operation post," a small  
male KND operative said formally, "if any of you are her please come..." he  
said but stopped when he saw the Toilenator, "What's he doing HERE!"  
  
"Just dropping off this little girl," the Toilenator said quickly  
noticing that the two KND operatives looked very panicked, "her parents  
were murdered and I thought this was the safest place for her," he  
stated.  
  
"With you alone being able to get in already proves that this post is not  
safe for any KND Operative or kid," the KND Operative stated, "I numbuh  
195 demand that you hand over the child and leave immediately," he  
declared as he glared not only at the Toilenator, but at the two present  
KND Operatives as well.  
  
"Laura Limpin honey," Toilenator said softly to Laura, "you have to let  
go of me n..." he continued but stopped.  
  
Laura Limpin had fallen asleep and even though she still kept a firm grip  
on the Toilenator's neck, he could now hear her soft snoring.  
  
"Heh, she's asleep," Toilenator said to an unmoved #195, "I guess I'll  
just hand her over to Ku... #3 now and leave immediately," he said as he  
quickly corrected himself not wanting to sound familiar with any of the  
two KND Operatives in front of another KND Operative who seemed to have  
them seriously panicked.  
  
"Hand her over and get out," #195 said venomously as he glared at the  
villain with great anger, scorn and disgust.  
  
"Here #3," Toilenator said as he removed Laura carefully from his neck  
and paced her in #3's arms, "tell her I said Goodbye," he whispered and  
#3 nodded very slightly.  
  
"GET OUT!" #195 cried angrily as he jumped up from his seat and pointed  
at the Toilenator, "as one of those worthless adults you BETTER GET OUT!"  
  
"Goodbye #1 and #3," the Toilenator said formally, "take care of Laura  
for me," he said and left.  
  
"What was he doing here?" #195 asked as he glared at #1 and #3  
suspiciously.  
  
"He already told you," #1 responded in an extremely formal tone, "he came  
to drop off Laura Limpin because her parents were murdered," he stated.  
  
"Ever wondered how he knew?" #195 asked as he sat down, "Ever wondered  
for second if HE might have had something to do with IT!" he demanded  
angrily, his eyes boring hatefully into #1's skull.  
  
"Laura told us that he saved her life!" Kuki said suddenly in Nigel's  
defense, "she said he had nothing to do with it and he's the only reason  
that she's still alive," she said formally in soldier style, "#195 SIR!"  
Kuki added and stood at attention and nodded her head slightly as she was  
unable to do a salute [#195 demands top of the line respect from all  
Operatives below him- he is a top KND and is superior to thousands of  
other KND Operatives, including #1.  
  
"Funny," #195 said, "I see a little girl who's ASLEEP," he said as his  
voice started to rise.  
  
*That's it! I am so sick of his 'I am holier than all of you' CRAP! *  
(Nigel's thoughts)  
  
She was awake when she said it #195," #1 said with a hint of real dislike  
in his voice, "you didn't think that we got information from her while  
she was, ummm lets see," he said and stopped as he pretended that his  
next statement actually took some thought. #195's face started to turn  
red as #3 standing at attention was struggling not to laugh.  
  
"Sleep talking," #1 said with a smirk and #3 and Mushi burst out laughing  
and pointing at an extremely red and angry #195.  
  
"I Charlie Loussworth ....," #195 started.  
  
"Please don't say that name in front of me," #1 begged as he grimaced.  
  
"What's the matter Nigel Uno?" Charlie teased, "dislike the fact that you  
and I are related, half cousin?"  
  
"If you can't call me cousin don't refer to me as a relative any at all,"  
Nigel spat angrily at his superior officer, "Charlie NO Worth!" he cried  
angrily loosing all respect and formality.  
  
"I am your superior officer!" Charlie cried as he jumped from his seat  
and Nigel simply flashed a hand at him and scoffed, "and it is CHARLIE  
LOUSSWORTH THE 14th!" he cried, "especially to YOU!" he cried pointing at  
Nigel.  
  
"Me?" Nigel asked pointing at himself, "I know that you love authority  
but it has obviously turned you nuts," he said, "Only front of your 'I am  
SO superior' father do I call you that, and he aint here."  
  
"Well I guess you can be relieved to know that Mr. Superior is dead,"  
Charlie said in an emotionless voice, "our mansion was surrounded and  
attacked, everyone inside was murdered," he said to a now horrified  
Nigel, #3 and Mushi.  
  
"I am very sorry Cha... I mean #19.." Nigel started but quickly resumed his  
respectful tone when he was interrupted.  
  
"Cut the CRAP Nigel you never liked my family," #195 interrupted coldly  
as he glared at Nigel.  
  
"Maybe because they treated my father like dirt because he decided not to  
live the life of the rich and famous!" Nigel retorted angrily, "my father  
deserved as much respect as the rest of you!" he cried pointing at #195,  
"and because of your STUPID family," he continued, "my aunt Rosalind; who  
became your step mother just 2yrs ago, and my mother stopped being best  
friends and the closest of sisters!" he cried, "they were soon at each  
other's throats because of your WONDERFUL family!" he shouted in rage,  
"you poisoned my Aunt Rosalind against her sister's husband (Mr. Brown)  
and in turn poisoned her against the rest of us" he stated as he glared  
at a now silent #195 who was now seated.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss," Nigel continued his voice now lowered and  
softened, "but I am not sorry for you," he said his voice suddenly  
becoming harsh and cold and he left the room.  
  
"Kuki Sanban KND Operative #3," #195 said formally, "tell Nigel and Laura  
that I am sorry for the way that I acted earlier and that I truly regret  
Laura Limpman's loss," he said formally.  
  
"Yes #195 Sir," #3 said formally in soldier style, "I'll do that after  
the rest of us get some rest," she said as her voice became small and  
informal. She whispered to Mushi to follow her and they all ran quickly  
into #3's room to seek refuge.  
  
#1's door creaked open as he came out. He had quickly changed into  
pajamas and was no longer wearing his sunglasses. #195's eyes widened  
slightly when he saw Nigel's eyes. They severely swollen and blood red.  
Obviously from crying for several hours.  
  
"You're still on the monitor?" #1 asked icily as his swollen eyes became  
very small, "What is it?"  
  
#195 gulped.  
  
"Umm Major headquarters will be investigating and trying to sto..." #195  
started nervously.  
  
"I know all of that!" #1 snapped, "After #2's family tree's been  
massacred at Hoagie's home and he himself is currently missing, #4 and  
#5's parents are murdered and those operatives are also missing," #1  
listed, "my mother was murdered early this morning and with the death of  
your family," #1 continued, "unless the Major Head Quarters was BLOWN UP  
they'd have to get involved!" he cried, "plus you're contacting from  
there, so DUH!" he cried and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," #195 said softly looking away from #1, "I'm sorry about your  
mother Nigel," he said solemnly.  
  
"Now who never liked who," Nigel said coldly his eyes becoming even  
smaller, "you liked my mother the moment that you set your eyes on her,"  
he said, "don't act like you're her best friend now," he said, "she's  
dead," he said and returned to his room and slammed the door.  
  
#195 started to sob loudly and he turned off the monitor.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"This is it," #5 said to #4 as they peeked out of a bush at Grandma  
Stuffum's house from across the street, "we have to hurry and hope that  
she'll let us in peacefully," she said as she got ready to come out of  
the bush.  
  
"Peacefully!" #4 cried but became silent when #5 gave him a 'if looks  
could kill you'd be dead right now' glare, "peacefully," he whispered,  
"this is a villain that the KND had to fight on a regular basis alone,"  
he said incredulously, "not to mention all the yucky food that she keeps  
on trying to make us eat," he continued, "who wants to be as her anyway?"  
he asked throwing his hands in the air in exasperation. But pulled them  
down quickly and winced because he got several scratches from the bus.  
  
"Exactly," #5 stated, "she hates skinny and malnourished kids," she  
pointed out to #4, "notice," she continued, "besides that whole Hoagie  
thing, she doesn't attack fat or plump kids," she explained again,  
"remember that she even had her yucky food attack the DCFDTL?" she asked  
#4.  
  
#5 recalled what the DCFDTL looked like after they were stuffed with food  
and guffawed so loudly that #4 had to cover her mouth and peek out of the  
bush to see if #5 had attracted any attention. No one seemed the wiser so  
he turned to #5.  
  
And I am supposed to keep quiet," #4 said sarcastically as #5 stuck her  
tongue at him, "anyway," he said his voice becoming serious, "what does  
Grandma Stuffum's choice of kids to force down her nasty junk on has  
anything to do with us?" he asked as #5 slapped her hand on her forehead.  
  
"IT MEANS #4 that she doesn't HATE CHILDREN!" #5 cried in anger and  
exasperation, "she only dislikes it when they're skinny or malnourished,"  
she explained, "and before you try to refer to any other villain," she  
said as #4 opened his mouth to retort, "try telling me one that tries to  
force us to do something better than eating a whole lot of food," she  
stated, "and also did the same thing to the DCFDTL," she added quickly.  
  
"Well..." #4 started but was unable to think of anyone, "it's not their  
fault if like KND the DCFDTL don't want to look like extra large  
watermelons!" he protested as #5 smiled slightly at being victorious.  
  
"#5 believes that she has won," #5 stated frankly, "now we are going to  
Grandma Stuffum's house" she instructed, "and if you do anything to upset  
her intentionally #4," she added, "I will kill you," she said, her voice  
sounding very serious.  
  
#4 remained silent for a moment. #5 sounded very serious about what she  
had just said.  
  
*But this mission has no room for error. I guess I have to keep my temper  
and manners in check. * (Wally's thoughts)  
  
"I'll be on my best behaviour #5," #4 promised, "I wont let this mission  
fail, Hoagie's too important," he said firmly.  
  
"Good now let's go," #5 commanded and they came out of the bush and  
crossed the street briskly.  
  
When they reached Grandma Stuffum's Porch, #5 stood on her toes and rang  
the doorbell. Both of them stood quietly and waited.  
  
"I'll be there in a moment," Grandma Stuffum said formally.  
  
But when Grandma Stuffum opened the door, her eyes became small behind  
her glasses.  
  
"Well," Grandma Stuffum said when she saw them, "I guess that you're here  
for your surprise, come in," she said and gave #4 a dirty look when he  
was about to ask what she was talking about.  
  
But #5 fortunately realized what Grandma Stuffum was doing and went  
along.  
  
"Whatever," #5 said rudely as she moved quickly inside, "we might be here  
for a while, but not because we like it," she said.  
  
"I don..." #4 started, but when both Grandma Stuffum and #5 glared at him  
in unison, he simply threw his hands in defeat and stepped gingerly into  
the house.  
  
Grandma Stuffum locked the door and then rounded angrily on #4.  
  
"Do you realize that you could have gotten me in serious trouble,"  
Grandma Stuffum hissed at him, "don't you realize that I'm not supposed  
to help anyone of you children," she whispered angrily, "I'll have to run  
for my life the moment that anyone finds out that I helped targeted  
children," she said, "especially those that are members of the KND."  
  
"Grandma Stuffum," #5 said respectfully, "can we please see our friend  
now?" she asked as the angry woman turned to #5.  
  
"I need to speak to you two first," Grandma Stuffum said firmly, "just  
follow me to the living room and sit on the two wooden chairs," she  
instructed has she led them and they followed, "your presence here will  
certainly surprise my babies, but I know that they wont mind."  
  
"Babies?" #4 asked with a perplexed look on his face, "you have kids?"  
  
"My foods are my babies," Grandma Stuffum responded nonchalantly, "sorry,  
but I think my time for giving birth has expired," she said sarcastically  
as she headed towards a red couch and sat in it.  
  
"Just shut up #4," #5 whispered to him, "you're getting on her last  
nerves," she said, "#5 wants to see Hoagie," she stated, "not get her  
butt kicked out on the roadside," she said as she sat on the cushioned  
wooden chair that Grandma Stuffum pointed to.  
  
#4 looked at the chair next to #5. He sat on it very slowly, wincing as  
he barely reached half way. He simply stopped and sat close to the edge  
of the chair. His legs dangling stupidly.  
  
#5 meanwhile was at her boiling point. #4 had been keeping them at the  
edge of a cliff from the moment they saw Grandma Stuffum. She watched how  
precariously he sat on the chair. She knew that maybe he was having some  
pain in his leg, but what kind of problem could it be for him to act like  
this?  
  
"What's wrong?" Grandma Stuffum asked suddenly when she saw a #4 wince  
for the fifth time, "did something happen to your legs?" she asked with a  
look of concern.  
  
#4 looked away. She was an adult! Why should he have to tell her  
anything? All he wanted to do was see Hoagie and get his friend out of  
here as soon as possible. He kept his hand clasped onto the arms of the  
chair, he was slipping and he knew for sure that he didn't want to fall  
of!  
  
"#4?" #5 asked her voice filled with concern, "are you alright?" she  
asked even though she knew that he obviously wasn't.  
  
"My legs hurting me a lot okay," #4 responded softly, "they hurt a lot,"  
he added as he turned away and looked down at his feet.  
  
"May I have a look," Grandma Stuffum asked, "I am a certified nurse and I  
believe whatever is causing your leg to hurt I can fix it," she  
reassured.  
  
"You must have fallen off your rocker!" #4 cried incredulously, "I'm not  
letting YOU touch ME!" he cried as he stared at her wide-eyed as if she  
were nuts.  
  
"Grandma Stuffum," #5 stated to the shocked woman, "can #4 and I have a  
moment alone?" she asked sweetly but there was an obvious under tone of  
anger in her voice.  
  
"Well," Grandma Stuffum said sounding a bit shocked, "guess I'll just  
occupy my time and be back in about five minutes," she said as she got  
up, "is that enough little girl?" she asked her sweetly and quickly gave  
#4 a dirty look.  
  
"That'd be just dandy," #5 responded and Grandma Stuffum walked forward  
and left the room through a nearby swinging red door.  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" #5 exploded at #4, "YOU KEEP MESSING EVERYTHING  
UP!" she cried furiously, "What are you, dumb or stupid?" she asked as  
she sat back in the chair waiting for an answer.  
  
"#5," #4 said and then let out a slight chuckle, "do you know what is  
wrong with my leg?" he asked softly as he looked at his dangling feet.  
  
"No," #5 snapped angrily, "but whatever is wrong is obviously messing  
with your empty head!" she cried as she glared at him.  
  
"I got mauled by a several dogs last night alright," #4 whispered in a  
snappy tone, "so I'm sorry if my bruised legs are destroying any little  
brain cells that I may have left in my empty head!" he snapped at #5 as  
he now glared at her angrily.  
  
#5 sat there silently and in shock.  
  
"My legs feel like I'm being cut at with a saw every time I move and  
every step that I take it seems as if my legs are weighed down with  
iron," #4 said to her, "I'm sorry if that's an inconvenience to you," he  
said bitterly as he turned in the opposite direction.  
  
#5 had to fight back tears. She had no idea that #4 was injured that  
badly. She had assumed that it was just some swollen muscles. At least  
that explained why several times #4 would stop somewhere and have her  
wait as he went off privately to check something.  
  
"How bad are they?" #5 asked, "You can still walk," she said trying to  
sound reassured by her statement but failed immediately, "why didn't you  
tell me?"  
  
"#5," #4 said almost in exasperation, "we were both tired, okay," he  
tried to explain, "your parents were killed, my parents were killed," he  
continued, "it was definitely not the time for me to dump my problems on  
you," he said frankly.  
  
"But #5 never heard complaints from you when you had to deal with my  
problems," #5 observed, "I had no money and literally nothing useful  
beyond the clothes on my back," she said to #4, "but you took care of  
me," #5 stated, "you bought food, made sure that I slept," she listed, "I  
truly don't think that I'd have made it wasn't for you #4," she  
concluded, "I've just realized how much help you've been in all this,"  
she added, "thanks."  
  
"And I know how I'm going to make it up to you," #5 said enthusiastically  
as she jumped from her chair and ran through the swinging red door.  
  
Moments later, #5 and Grandma Stuffum came rushing through the door. #5  
had some bandages in her arms, while Grandma Stuffum had a pan filled  
with warm water.  
  
"#5," #4 said his voice showing that he was on the brink of exploding,  
"what did you tell Grandma Stuffum?" he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Everything," Grandma Stuffum spoke up immediately, "I know that you  
detest me little boy," she said bluntly, "but I am here to help you and I  
can see that you need that right now," she said as she looked down at him  
her eyes filled with a strange sense of guilt.  
  
"No kidding," #4 said sarcastically but his voice was barely audible. He  
realized how exhausted he really was. He had pretty much gone about all  
day lying to #5 about being okay, eating, and sleeping. He had made sure  
that she was okay, but he now realized something. He was not okay, and if  
he didn't receive proper medical attention, he had no idea what would  
happen to his bitten and muscle cramped and swollen legs. In fact, he  
didn't want to know.  
  
"#5," #4 said his voice suddenly sounding very haggard and almost  
inaudible, "go check on Hoagie," he told her, "I'm too tired to come  
right now," he said, his voice filled with defeat.  
  
"So you'll accept my help my help them?" Grandma Stuffum asked happily,  
her voice filled with hope.  
  
"I guess so," #4 said softly, "could you please take #5 to see Hoagie?"  
he pleaded, "I promise I'll still be here when you get back," he said,  
"nope, no running away for me," he added and soon started to laugh at his  
own statement.  
  
#5 and Grandma Stuffum started to snicker slightly.  
  
"I'll be right back to tend to your injuries #4," Grandma Stuffum  
promised, "but," she added as she picked up #4 off the chair and rest him  
down the rug on his stomach, "I think it's best that you stay right there  
till I get back," she said kindly, "I promise I wont step on you," she  
joked and then turned to #5.  
  
"Just follow liver and onions," Grandma Stuffum whispered, "I didn't want  
to worry him but I think that his wounds need to be tended to right  
away," she added and turned back to tend to #4.  
  
"Follow us," #5 heard a voice a little ahead of her and she looked  
towards the red door to see her guides, "you want to see your friend or  
not?" liver asked as the onions simply stood around him and glared [at  
#5].  
  
"Let's go," #5 said and followed them.  
  
As they walked through a storage room #5 noticed that Grandma Stuffum  
seemed to have a great liking for blue, dark blue, baby blue and ruby red  
colours. There were some other colours like green, orange, white and some  
black. But not nearly as dominant as those particular colours.  
  
"You coming?" an onion asked her icily when she got lost in her own  
reverie for the fifth time.  
  
"Umm, yeah," #5 responded and continued to follow her rather cold guides.  
  
"This is it," liver said indifferently but he suddenly stopped and turned  
to #5, "if you tell anyone about this room," he said his voice hinting on  
a threat, "I swear that I'll kill you," he said so simply that it was  
clear that he meant it.  
  
"I'll keep it under my hat liver and onions I swear," #5 promised as she  
heard the onions scoff at her, "I promise in fact I ...."  
  
"Don't swear unless you really mean it," liver said so suddenly and with  
such hating coldness, that #5 fell silent.  
  
One of the onions ran forward to a strange brick wall and pulled out a  
bottom brick and crawled in. Soon a small opening came into view and  
liver told #5 to go in and the onion came back out.  
  
Aren't you coming with me?" #5 asked and her reluctant guides guffawed,  
"I mean to monitor me and stuff."  
  
"Do you think that you'll do anything that will require us to monitor  
you?" liver asked darkly as the onions glare at her suspiciously.  
  
"I guess not," #5 said softly feeling very uncomfortable under the  
onion's hateful glares and liver's blatant showing of detest and hatred.  
  
"We don't like any of you," one of the onions said frankly, "none of you  
have any respect for Grandma Stuffum and frankly don't reserve such  
kindness and mercy from such a revered and wonderful woman."  
  
"Just go in and press 333333670w on a keyboard that you'll see attached  
to the wall," liver instructed coldly, "you'll get to see Hoagie after  
you do that," he said coldly, "and don't ask me to repeat the password  
again," he added and walked off as the onions followed him.  
  
#5 stood there flabbergasted. She barely remembered beyond the first  
three 3's and just happened to recall that there was a 6 and a w in it as  
well. How on earth was she supposed to remember all of that on one go?  
  
Then she noticed that there was a piece of crumpled paper by her foot.  
She picked it up and read it as soon as she opened it.  
  
"The password is 333333670w," #5 recited from the paper, "the password  
will change after you go in anyway," she read, "hope your friend gets  
well soon," she continued, "yours truly baby onion anonymous."  
  
#5 smiled to herself.  
  
*Well at least one of them doesn't hate me. * (#5's thoughts)  
  
#5 went through the opening and saw a black wall in front of her with a  
white keyboard on it. There was also something that looked like a large  
plasma television screen above it. That was silver. She typed in the  
password and them a whole lot of numbers started flashing across the  
screen. Then the words Password Confirmed came up and a section of the  
wall beside the screen opened. #5 walked in and it closed behind her.  
  
#5 smiled a wide smile of happiness and relief when she saw Hoagie  
Gilligan Jr. a.k.a. KND Operative #2 snoring softly in a king sized bed.  
He looked so safe and peaceful that she almost didn't want to wake him  
up.  
  
"Hoagie?" #5 asked softly as she shook him slightly, "wake up it's me #5,  
Abby," she said as he started to open his eyes.  
  
"Abby?" Hoagie asked groggily as his eyes opened slowly, "Abby you're  
here!" he cried happily as he reached out and hugged her, "I'm so glad  
that you got out alive!" he cried happily.  
  
"Huh?" Abby wondered suddenly, "What do you mean by that?" she asked,  
"Did Grandma Stuffum tell you what happened?" she asked him and Hoagie  
shook his head.  
  
"She didn't have to," Hoagie stated, "I just assumed that if they were  
after me, then they'd be after the rest of you," he said, "I mean, I'm  
not exactly a top spy or anything," he said frankly, "and they wouldn't  
come to my house if they just wanted to get my cousin Lisa Mogul," he  
observed, "you and I both know that #5."  
  
"Well Lisa a.k.a. KND Operative #465 is a rather insistent and powerful  
spy," #5 observed.  
  
"Are you saying that they wouldn't be interested in me?" Hoagie asked his  
tone sounding slightly offended, "I got shot in my side by a shotgun as I  
scampered up a tree!" he cried angrily, "I may not be the best operative  
around #5," he stated honestly, "but I'm as much treat to them as another  
KND Operative that they leave alive," he said and sat back on the bed in  
a huff.  
  
#5's face went beet red with embarrassment. She hadn't meant to offend  
Hoagie like that. Also the fact that he had to scamper up a tree and got  
shot by a shotgun definitely put a lot on her conscience.  
  
"I'm sorry #2," #5 apologized, "#5didn't' mean to offend you," she said  
as #2 looked at her through his yellow goggles and his angry expression  
softened slightly, "I'm just surprised they just came after us like  
this," she explained.  
  
"How did you get out of there anywhere?" #5 asked and Hoagie turned away,  
"please #2, tell me?" she asked as she sat beside him at the edge of the  
bed.  
  
"They came in the early morning you know," #2 said reflectively, "most of  
us were  
still awake, but we were so exhausted," he said a slight laugh escaped  
him as he remembered the fun that they were having that morning, "but  
then there was the skidding of cars outside," he said softly his eyes  
getting a faraway look, "and then there was that knock on our door," he  
said his voice cracking as he was on the verge of crying.  
  
"It's okay #2," #5 said comfortingly, "all I need to know is how you  
escaped and what kind of killers were there," she stated, "I'm going to  
have to do an analysis report for #1," she continued, "I'm certain that  
you don't want to have to do this over again unless Major Headquarters  
needs details from you," she said.  
  
"There were mostly men with guns, but they were obviously nothing near  
the level of assassins," #2 started, "but there were some stranglers,  
killers with knives, and some ninjas," he continued, "those unfortunately  
seemed to be experts and #465, her father and my mother had to deal with  
most of the ninjas and stranglers," he continued, "the knife wielders  
were surprisingly the hardest to deal with since they had almost  
supernatural speed," he said, "they were even faster than the ninjas!" he  
cried.  
  
"But what surprised me was Maxine," #2 said suddenly his face suddenly  
filled with great concentration, "I never expected her to be able to  
wield a shot gun like that," he said sounding awed and surprised, "she's  
the one who shot me when I was nearly at the top of the tree," he added  
to a confused #5, "she was able to do it after the other men kept missing  
me, well they weren't really good to begin with."  
  
"Who's Maxine?" #5 asked her face showing confusion as she gave him a  
'how am I supposed to know who you're talking about' look.  
  
"Oh yeah," #2 said with a slight chuckle as he went red with  
embarrassment, "she's the plump girl in DCFDTL," he explained, "she and I  
went to kiddy's camp together," he continued, "I didn't recognize her  
until one of the henchmen said it while I hid with some of the others in  
the attic," he said.  
  
"You couldn't afford any camp that her father would send her to," #5 said  
incredulously.  
  
"That's just it," #2 said enthusiastically, "she's not HIS daughter," he  
said to #5 who looked even more confused than ever, "Maxine is the child  
of Fubbals, one of the most hillbilly families that I've ever met!" he  
cried, "now that I think about it," he added, "I can see why she was able  
to shoot me."  
  
"What did he do adopt her?" #5 asked.  
  
"Must have," #2 responded, "when she was just 5 yrs. her parents died  
when the bus that they were on was rammed into by a trailer that had  
taken a wrong turn," he recalled his face proving that he was struggling  
to recollect all this, "I really felt sorry for her, but she lived so far  
away from me," he said, "also she was always mean to me and the other  
kids," he added his face loosing the little pity that was there, "she's  
definitely become the type of person that would shoot someone  
defenseless," he concluded.  
  
"Well this is definitely some interesting information #2," #5 said still  
slightly confused at the sudden revelations, "well at least that explains  
how come she actually looks like she's eating in that family," she added.  
  
"Anyway #5," #2 said softly, "I got out of the house after #465 flung me  
out the door like a bowling ball," he said looking slightly embarrassed,  
"but they had surrounded our house with cars and had an invisible force  
field around the house that kept me from getting away right away, "I mean  
Maxine and several of her gun toting henchmen practically came out right  
behind me!" he cried, "after I got shot, I just got lucky because someone  
cried out that 'the time limits up lets move' and all of them went into  
cars and left," he said, "I headed back to the house after climbing back  
down the tree, well falling off actually," he said as he blushed, "but  
#465 left a message on the door saying that everyone else was dead and  
that I should go to wherever I could think of was safe," he said his  
voice starting to crack, "please don't ask me how she got that note up  
#5, I have no idea," he added.  
  
But before #5 could respond she heard shrill cries from behind her and  
turned around. Several live foodstuffs came running into the room, liver  
and onions at the forefront.  
They all looked very panicked and scared. But liver had a look of relief  
when he saw #5.  
  
"Little girl we need your HELP!" Liver cried.  
  
"She's after your friend and she's nearly totally beaten Grandma  
Stuffum!" a head of Lettuce cried.  
  
"Who else is here?" #2 asked suddenly, "You never told me that you didn't  
come alone," he said to #5.  
  
"#4 came with me but he's injured!" #5 cried worriedly as she jumped out  
of the bed, "#2 stay here," she ordered, "some of you food stay with  
him," she continued, "liver and onions lead the way!" she cried as she  
hurried out before #2 could say anything.  
  
#2 tried to follow her, but the remaining foodstuff successfully held him  
back.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
BAM! Grandma Stuffum crashed into the wall for the 11th time that the  
girl had kicked her into it. She had been trying to fight the girl off  
since she heard her 'children' screaming downstairs as the DCFDTL female  
member crushed them. She had started fighting the girl downstairs but  
when #4 had called out to Grandma Stuffum in concern, the girl became  
extremely vigilant. She was now in front of the bedroom that she had  
ordered the butter and eggs to go lock in order to keep #4 safe. But the  
girl soon realized where #4 was and despite Grandma Stuffum's experience  
in fighting moves and strong exterior, the little DCFDTL girl was wearing  
her down.  
  
"What is your problem!" Grandma Stuffum demanded angrily as she dodged  
one of the girl's kung fu kicks, "the child's injured!" she cried, "what  
more do you want?"  
  
"He's supposed to die," the girl responded emotionlessly as she did a  
downward kick that knocked Grandma Stuffum to the ground, "and for  
helping him," she said frankly, "so will you," she said venomously as she  
stood over her.  
  
"Stop right there," #5 said slowly and the girl turned around to see #5  
holding a gun at her, "this gun is specially made to follow the target no  
matter what," she said her eyes shining with victory as she saw the girl  
face start to show worry, "I'll shoot three bullets and all of them will  
burst open your ugly little blonde head," she said slowly but seriously.  
  
The blonde girl recognized the gun. Cree must have hidden it in the  
bathrobe that she gave to her little sister when she (Cree) fought the  
person's hired to kill #5 and the rest of the family (please note that  
Cree was excluded from being killed. But she couldn't allow them to  
murder her sister and interfered). The gun automatically locked on the  
target and it could not be stopped. The only thing that could destroy the  
bullets was liquid nitrogen, and fire couldn't affect the bullets either.  
Plus the bullets could go through almost anything and though it was  
slightly slower than a normal bullet, it was three times as deadly.  
  
"Fine," the blonde girl said as she stepped away from Grandma Stuffum,  
"I'll just leave and you guys can..."  
  
A sly grin appeared on #5's face.  
  
"If you think that you're going anywhere then you must be crazy," #5 said  
coldly, "you're staying with us," she said, "hey #4!" she cried happily,  
"we got ourselves a hostage," she said slyly, her grin getting broader.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
The alarm in the KND tree house went off. #1 jumped up and ran to the  
main room. #3 was already there and so was Laura Limpin.  
  
"I put something in Mushi's drink to make her sleep," #3 explained when  
#1 noticed Laura and looked at her perplexed at not seeing Mushi, "she  
needs to sleep," she added as someone appeared on the screen.  
  
"Is the leader Nigel Uno, KND Operative #1 there?" the little girl who  
appeared on the screen asked, "I am Reena Mohammed KND Operative #93 and  
I need to peak with operative #1 please," she said as she noticed only  
Kuki. All around her was rather dark and the sound of the sea crashing  
against rocks proved that she had to be outside. It seemed to be early  
morning and the girl looked rather anxious to speak to Nigel about an  
urgent matter.  
  
"I am Nigel Uno KND Operative #1," #1 said formally as he stepped in  
front of the screen, "what news do you have #93?" he asked.  
  
"Bad news I'm afraid," a voice said from behind #93 suddenly, "let's just  
say that the adults have struck us all where it hurts the most," the  
voice said weakly moments before coming into view.  
  
"Lisa?" Laura asked sleepily, "Is that you?" she asked.  
  
"Hello Laura," the voice that was now revealed to be Lisa Mogul a.k.a.  
#465 said cheerily, "did you win cookie girl this year?" she asked  
sweetly as she came into view.  
  
No one answered. Everyone stood in silence. #465, the girl who was never  
seen by anyone with more than a tiny bandage, was covered in bandages  
with the exception of her face and fingers. One of her eyes was covered  
and her face looked slightly swollen and there were a couple scratches on  
it. Her shoulder length blonde hair now was all on top of her head, as if  
someone had ripped out the rest to it. She had on a bright smile, but it  
was obviously in an attempt to cover up for her many injuries. She was  
failing miserably as the KND Operatives (#1 and #3) and Laura stood  
frozen in shock.  
  
"Heh," #465 said softly with a chuckle, "can't fool such bright minds  
like you huh?" she asked, "I'm injured, but I'll be alright," she said,  
"I'll be alright Laura, don't cry," she said as she noticed Laura's eyes  
fill with tears, "I'm still alive and that's all that really matters,"  
she said.  
  
Laura nodded and sniffled as she tried not to cry.  
  
"Hoagie's cousin?" Kuki asked softly as she sounded slightly confused,  
"we thought you were dead," she said honestly, "how did you get out  
alive?" she asked curiously.  
  
"I had to fight those vigilant assassins for miles Kuki," #465 said with  
a sigh, "by the time I snuck back, the house was burnt to the ground and  
everyone was being evacuated from the neighbourhood," she said her voice  
filled with regret, "they made it look like we were attacked by some  
terrorists and that the people who came to our house had tried to warn  
us," she continued, "I heard that the house was suddenly engulfed in  
flames as some miniature bomb blew up in the basement and somehow  
something in it caused fire to rage throughout the entire house in  
seconds," she stated, "I recently heard that they still can't identify  
the special chemical that was inside that bomb," she said sadly, "I just  
wished that I was there to try and stop it, you know," she said becoming  
very solemn and closed her eyes.  
  
"It will okay," Laura said suddenly as she rests a hand on the screen, "I  
lost my parents too Lisa," she said softly as she tried to comfort Lisa.  
  
"What?" Lisa asked in surprise, "they got yours too?" she asked her eyes  
wide with horror and surprise as Laura nodded, "Oh God," she said in  
despair, "they really are going after everybody," she said as the true  
realization dawned on her, "even ex-KND  
Operatives," she said.  
  
"My parents were apart of the KND?" Laura asked.  
  
"Your mother was Laura," Lisa responded, "and she was one of the best  
computer decoders around in her time," she explained, "in fact her  
achievements in her field are still untouchable today," she said her eyes  
having a certain level of admiration, "her skills helped the KND defeat a  
lot of villain technicians and computer freaks, when she was younger,"  
she continued, "they say that she was one of the few that didn't go crazy  
when she had to be let go," she said her voice becoming rather soft, "she  
simply thanked everyone, gave us computer codes and other technical tips  
to help keep up our security systems and improve our weaponry and just  
left," she said in an almost mystified voice, "I hope that I can be like  
that when my time comes," she added.  
  
"What about my Daddy?" Laura asked as she looked at Lisa with wide eyes,  
"did he help protect kids too?" she asked happily as Lisa's face  
darkened.  
  
"Unfortunately your father saw life for kids differently Laura," Lisa  
said her eyes becoming clouded with a strange look of dislike and hate,  
"he believed that kids ought to follow adults every commands, and tried  
everything possible to destroy any children's right laws and also end any  
organizations that went against adults to help support kids," she stated  
darkly as Laura's eyes stated to fill with a look of sadness and shame,  
"but don't feel ashamed Limpkin," she said suddenly, "something must have  
changed in him if he married YOUR mother," she added and Laura smiled.  
  
"I love both my mommy and my daddy," Laura said softly, "even if my  
father used to be a meanie," she continued, "he's not so mean to kids  
now," she said in his defense, "he once allowed a kid to come for his  
ball in the yard once without shouting at him and permanently  
confiscating it, because it disturbed his reading by hitting the front  
porch," she said triumphantly as everyone had an uncomfortable and rather  
incredulous look on their faces. But they quickly hid it and murmured  
pretend approvals of her father's 'transformation.'  
  
"#465," #1 said seriously and formally, "what's the news that you and #93  
have to tell us," he said as he noticed #93's large dark brown eyes turn  
away from him, "we can take whatever it is #93" he said when he saw her  
reaction, "we are professionals after all," he added.  
  
"The Major Headquarters was attacked around 11pm last night," #93 said  
formally as everyone else (except #465) gasped, "several sections of the  
headquarters were blown up by explosives planted not only by spies; but  
also by corrupt agents of our own," she continued, "there were many  
casualties, a lot of injured and many dead," she said in an unwavering  
voice, "we were able to fight them off, but most of them got away," she  
said, "but that's not all we want to tell you Nigel Uno," she said her  
voice under toning a hint of dark concern.  
  
"What else is there?" Nigel asked incredulously, his brown eyes wide  
with shock and worry, "did something worse than such a severe breach of  
our Major Headquarters take place?" he asked as #93 looked down and  
started to grind her teeth.  
  
"Trina Hanna Mabel Lear the 16th is dead #1," #493 said solemnly, her  
light brown eyes looking very forlorn, "she was on the east wing of the  
building which was totally destroyed," she said her eyes now downcast,  
"Nigel I just thought that you ought to know," she added, "and also," she  
continued as realization of the potential repercussions of this girl's  
death sank into Nigel (and Kuki too), "let's just say that Charlie isn't  
taking it too well," she said finally as she turned towards something  
unseen to the others who were watching her on the screen.  
  
"How's he taking it?" Nigel asked #93 who was still looking in their  
direction, "is he alright?" he asked his face filled with a fear that he  
already knew the answer.  
  
"Physically he is in better condition than most of us," #93 reported,  
"emotionally however, he's in shambles," she stated pointedly, "#195 is  
still being held back by some of our strongest KND Operatives," she  
stated as she too peeked in the direction that #495 was now starting to  
walk to, "he just became conscious an hour ago," she quickly explained,  
"as one of the few non-forgetters in our force, the attackers tried to  
get information out of him," she continued, "they used physical force of  
course but I found him before they could do detrimental damage," she  
stated, "he's been screaming for her #1," she said her voice loosing all  
formality, "I am really worried about him Nigel," she said truthfully her  
4'1 height began to slump, "he is definitely not taking the loss of his  
automatically chosen bride very well," she said as she looked away from  
#1's eyes, "#465 had a sound shield put up, I'll now remove it so that  
you guys can hear things besides #465's and I voices," she said as she  
took out a red looking remote control out of her black shorts pocket and  
pressed a series of buttons.  
  
"LET ME GO!" a voice screamed and everyone immediately knew that it  
belonged to Charlie, "I HAVE TO FIND HER! I HAVE TO FIND HER!" he  
shrieked and there was a lot of loud scuffling and grunts heard that  
seemed to be him struggling to get to Tina and other KND Operatives  
struggling to prevent him from doing so.  
  
Kuki who had been standing there in shock and almost pushed to tears  
called out to him.  
  
"Charlie!" Kuki cried suddenly tears' coming from her eyes as she pressed  
herself against the screen, "is Tina really dead?" she asked in a  
despairing voice, "I am so sorry Charlie," she blurted out, "Nigel and I  
are here," she said in an attempt to calm him down as his loud cries and  
screams continued, "you can talk to us if you want," she offered as she  
leaned off of the screen and sat humbly in the chair that was in front of  
the screen.  
  
"#195," #465 said formally, "#1 and #3 are on the monitor," she said,  
"would you like to speak to..." she continued then stopped, "cover his  
mouth so that I can properly talk to him please". Everyone gasped except  
#465. Soon there were only muffled cries heard, proving that her order  
was complied to.  
  
"#1 and #3 are on the monitor," #465 said sternly, "would you like to  
talk to them or continue shrieking and screaming for your dead life time  
partner," she snapped at him, "I know that you loved her #195," she said  
as her voice became more comforting, "but she's dead Charlie and there's  
nothing that we can do about that," she said honestly, "you two were  
among the very few who after being chosen for marriage by your parents  
from the moment that you were born to develop true feeling of love and  
high devotion towards each other before being brought to the altar," she  
said to him, "I know that you're in a whole lot of pain," she said as she  
tried to comfort him, "I wont preach that I know what it's like because  
I'm not you and only you will know the level of pain and agony that you  
feel," she stated.  
  
"But you need to calm down and think logically," #465 said seriously, "we  
have a lot of injured people here and we need as many stable hands to  
help with repairs to the Headquarters," she said, "I know that I may  
sound heartless," she continued, "but Tina is gone and if you really want  
to help her, you'll do so by surviving," she said softly, "that's the  
only way we'll be able to stop and capture the ones doing this," she  
said, "that's the only way that we'll find them and make them pay," she  
added her voice suddenly an angry snarl.  
  
By now #195 had stopped all verbal protest and now stood silent.  
  
"Would you like to speak to your cousin Nigel?" #495 inquired, "no?" she  
said when he shook his head.  
  
"I would like to lie down," #195 said suddenly in a rather subdued and  
cracked voice.  
  
"Take him to lie down #274," #495 said and sighed, "make sure that he  
gets lots of rest," she said as she returned to the monitor.  
  
"Nigel I'm sorry but he'd rather not..." #495 started.  
  
"Nigel left as soon as he heard that #195 didn't want to speak to him,"  
#195 interrupted, "I turned of the shield, they heard everything," she  
said as #495's face flared with anger.  
  
"WHAT!" #495 cried enraged, "#3" she said but noticed that only Laura was  
there.  
  
"#3 went after him," Laura said softly, "should I go to bed or  
something?" she asked looking very nervous and scared.  
  
"Where is everybody?" a small voice asked nervously from behind Laura.  
  
Laura turned to see Mushi and Mushi's face darkened when she saw only  
Laura.  
  
"The others are in #1's room," #495 said quickly when she saw Mushi's  
expression, "you can check on them, if you want."  
  
Mushi glared at Laura for a second then turned around, and headed for  
#1's room.  
  
"I think that it's best that you go wait in #3's room," #495 instructed  
Laura who nodded, "okay, have a nice day, I guess," she said, "it should  
be daytime now where you are," she stated confidently, "Goodbye Laura,"  
she said kindly and smiled at the little girl.  
  
"Good bye Lisa," Laura said with a tiny smile and headed towards #3's  
room.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"We still can't find her," Maxine announced to her father, "she didn't  
come home from the church convention she said that she was going to," she  
said to a frustrated father.  
  
"She didn't go to the convention last night," a boy said suddenly, "I  
checked with The Tutor and he didn't see her," he said, "you know that he  
checks out all the kids that enter there," he said knowingly.  
  
"Then where could she have gone?" Maxine asked in confusion, "we know her  
few friends and none of them have seen her," she said, "and no one in  
this town is crazy enough to try and hide her," she observed, "plus what  
she be hiding from?"  
  
"Maxine," the father said emotionlessly, "why don't you continue to look  
for Mary Jane," he said hoping to give her something to do besides  
rambling foolishness, "I want to talk to Matthew in private," he said.  
  
"Yes father," Maxine said in her usual monotone voice and left the room.  
  
"Matthew," the father said firmly, "please come closer," he instructed.  
  
Matthew's eye's light blue eyes grew small with suspicion, but he did as  
his father instructed.  
  
"You hate me don't you?" his father asked him suddenly as he turned his  
head to look directly into the little boy's eyes, "you never wanted to go  
to #3's house, so you switched with your brother and went to #1's instead  
just to find out that I hired Richard the Slasher," he said to an unmoved  
Matthew, "in fact, you were against me threatening or even considering  
killing anybody."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had hired him?" Matthew inquired.  
  
"I knew that it would upset you for one," the father answered, "and two,  
I know that I Mr. Hollaris do not have to tell you anything."  
  
"Yes father," Matthew said as he slightly adjusted his helmet.  
  
"Please I need you to do something for me," Mr. Hollaris said, "go and  
find #1," he instructed.  
  
"Yes father," Matthew responded, "you're worried about her aren't you?"  
he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I'm worried about her too," Matthew said as his father raised an eyebrow  
in surprise at this sudden statement, "I may not be her biological  
brother," he said as his father's eye's started to darken, "but I think  
of her no less than her biological brother does," he said truthfully,  
"he's been sitting in her room waiting for her for hours," he revealed to  
a now shocked father, "he still hasn't left," he explained, "he wont even  
let Ismarelda brush his blonde hair," he said in a slightly surprised  
tone, "it's the first time I truly remember seeing him in the day time  
with his hair in disarray," he said, "it's really unnerving," he added as  
the father stared at him in deep thought.  
  
"Matthew," Mr. Hollaris said coldly, "I need to expand on the favour that  
I just asked you," he said, his voice becoming rather dark, "kidnap #1  
and bring him here," he ordered.  
  
"You think that they've kidnapped her don't you?" Matthew deduced, "do  
you really think that #1 would be able to capture Mary Jane?" he asked  
his voice showing that he personally doubted it.  
  
"No he's too strategic," Mr. Hollaris said dismissively, "no the person  
would have to be intelligent but not someone who relies on academic or  
book smarts alone or mainly," he said thoughtfully, "also none of them  
could beat Mary Jane with brute strength, which definitely eliminates  
#4," he stated, "and #3 fighting Mary Jane, would be well, a big joke,"  
he said confidently.  
  
"It's #5 isn't it?" Matthew asked with a smirk, "she definitely has what  
it takes to give Mary Jane a hard time," he affirmed, "she also would do  
anything to avenge what happened to HER family," he said frankly as his  
father's face darkened as his eyes grew smaller, "#5 does believe that we  
murdered her sister Cree after she fought against her own (other people  
who want to get rid of children) to save her beloved little sister  
Abigail," he observed.  
  
"Your correct," Mr. Hollaris confirmed, "now get #1 for me," he said, "I  
think I have something he'd like to see," he said as he slowly rose out  
of the chair, "at least something that he'd relay to #5," he said as he  
walked towards a red curtain, "and it's something she'd definitely like  
to hear," he said as he reached for the curtain and pulled it back.  
  
Lying in a bed beside a wall was Cree. She had a lot of tubes coming out  
of her, a monitor above her checking on her heart rate, breathing and  
brain waves, and an oxygen mask to assist her with her breathing. She  
looked slightly pale, but had a steady heart rate and strong brainwaves.  
But her breathing was rather poor and laboured. She was wearing a light  
blue hospital patient gown and had a white sheet pulled up to her chest.  
  
"She's been conscious three times," Mr. Hollaris stated as Matthew  
appeared beside him, "the first two times she fainted when she saw me,"  
he said with a slight chuckle that made Matthew look at him suspiciously  
from the corner of his eye, "but the third time she was able stay  
conscious for a whole fifteen minutes," he said with a faraway look on  
his face as he smiled, "at first she was angry, but after I explained  
everything she simply laughed and we spoke to each other for a few  
minutes," he said with tiny smile on his face, "there was no doctors with  
me at that time of course," he said and Matthew suddenly looked at him  
incredulously, "she asked me not to call them and that if she died while  
she was awake, I was to say that I know nothing of the cause," he said as  
he smiled down at Cree.  
  
"Should I go after #1 now?" Matthew asked formally without monotone, "he  
should be at the KND tree house," he quickly deduced, "he's so  
discernibly predictable," he said as he shook his head, "he probably has  
another agent with him who was dumb enough to head to the tree house  
too," he said sarcastically.  
  
"Well whoever it is," Mr. Hollaris said coldly, "it wont be #5," he said  
darkly, "you may be excused now Matthew," he said simply, "please hurry  
and carry out the order that I've given you," he said, "I'd rather not  
hear about anything bad happening to my little ray of sunshine," he said  
his tone becoming cold and threatening.  
  
"Of course father," Matthew responded, his voice revealing obvious  
disappointment, "I'll make sure that your daughter is returned safely  
into your loving arms," he said almost sadly as he turned around and  
started to walk away.  
  
"Matthew," Mr. Hollaris said suddenly and Matthew stopped but didn't turn  
around, "I know that Mary Jane and her brother are my only biological  
children," he stated formally, "but I don't think of you, Maxine or  
Alexander, as anything less," he said as Matthew's eyes widened in  
surprise, "I love you all the same," he said his voice stressing on every  
word slightly, "and I'll never love any of you any less," he said as he  
stroked Cree's limp hair, "no matter what," he said stressing strongly on  
these words, "and I truly mean that," he added.  
  
"Thank you father," Matthew said softly, "I really needed to hear that,"  
he said his voice starting to crack, "Goodbye father," he said quickly  
and hurried out the room.  
  
Mr. Hollaris turned around for a moment and started to go after him. But  
then something held him back.  
  
He turned around to see a thin hand grasping his gloved hand tightly.  
  
"Let him be Julius," Cree said weakly as he gave in, "he only needs to  
know that you love him," she told him through ragged breath as she closed  
her eyes for a moment in pain, "without his biological father, sometimes  
he'll get lonely," she said softly.  
  
"I am his biological father," Mr. Hollaris said defiantly, "at least I'm  
more of a father than that monster of a man ever was," he said, his voice  
filled with bitterness.  
  
"Calm down Julius and sit right here on the bed beside me," Cree said  
softly, "now remember your promise, no doctors."  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
"Do you really think that my family wont soon realize that I've been  
kidnapped," Mary Jane demanded long giving up her monotone voice as she  
sat chained to a chair, "I've never missed a curfew," she said as #5  
rolled her eyes, "and the Tutor will definitely let them know that I  
wasn't at the convention," she said her eyes filled with great victory.  
  
"But you weren't going to be there anyway," #2 said suddenly as Mary Jane  
turned her blonde head in his direction and glared him at him hatefully.  
  
"But at least I would have been back before noon of the following day,"  
Mary Jane said pointing out the obvious, "unlike you children, I live in  
a home, not a moldy old tree house and I do not go around at all hours  
roaming the lonely streets," she snapped as #2 glared at her.  
  
"Well at least we live in a home," #5 threw at her, "not some drilling  
academy for manners and the brain-dead!" she cried as Mary Jane whipped  
her head around to #5, looking extremely enraged.  
  
"My house will be more of a home than yours will ever be!" Mary Jane  
cried so angrily that #5 jumped back, "just because my father doesn't let  
us run around like a bunch of wild animals, doesn't mean we have any less  
of a beautiful and loving home than yours!" she cried as her voice began  
to crack, "my father loves us!" she cried in his defense, "and just  
because you can't see that gives you NO RIGHT to insult my home or my  
family!"  
  
#4 stepped wheeled himself in just them. After his disastrously painful  
treatment, Grandma Stuffum advised him to stay in a wheel chair for a  
while. He decided on a non-electronic one despite her protest. He wanted  
to exercise his arm muscles since his leg muscles needed a break. Even  
though he refused to admit to Grandma Stuffum, right now he couldn't walk  
on his own two feet. No matter how hard he would have wanted to try (no  
readers, he will not become a cripple!).  
  
"How dare you talk about family when yours is destroying and eliminating  
a whole bunch of others," #4 said very slowly but his voice was filled  
with hate, "you simply stood there and let those adults murder my family  
and now have the audacity to try and defend your sadistic one."  
  
"#4," Mary Jane said with a chuckle, "do you know how your father woke up  
before he got killed?" she asked, "I purposely knocked down a lamp  
downstairs to hopefully give you guys a chance to escape," she answered  
as #4's eyes filled with disbelief, "I'm a karate student with good  
manners, not a murderer," she said simply, "now I'm going to rest my eyes  
and I rather that none of you bother me," she said her voice returning to  
her normal monotone as she closed her eyes.  
  
"NO YOUR LYING!" #4 cried suddenly as Mary Jane's eyes flew open to see a  
crying #4 who turned his wheel chair around and wheeled out the room.  
  
"Wally wait!" #5 cried as she ran out of the room after him.  
  
"Hey um Mary," #2 said to Mary Jane.  
  
"It's Mary Jane," Mary Jane said in monotone and #2 rolled him eyes.  
  
"Anyway," #2 said, "thanks for trying to warn Wally's family," he said  
softly, "I'm guessing that what you did somehow helped him to wake up  
before those monsters got to him," he deduced.  
  
"2," Mary Jane said a sultry curious voice that caught #2's attention,  
"can I ask you a little question?" she asked as she turned her head to  
him, her face filled with a strange look of happiness that sort of crept  
#2 out.  
  
"Uhh shoot," #2 said, as he looked a bit wary.  
  
"Is it true that you really looked like a fat scurrying squirrel when my  
sister shot you as you tried to climb that tree?"  
  
End of Chapter4- Read and review please!  
  
Paine: This story took such a long time because of a story eating  
computer and the writer's problematic personal life. If you want to flame  
her about that, please go to her profile and so by using her e-mail  
address. Not her review box! Thank you.  
  
Chapter5: Fighting Back.  
  
Matthew finds #1 and battle ensues. But what's happened to Matthew. #3  
has really not gotten back her full memory? She does not remember who the  
DCFDTL are?! What is going on with Mary Jane and why is Wally so upset?  
You have to wait for the next chapter to find out!!!! (and I honestly  
don't know when that will be).  
  
Please Note: A few changes have been done to Chapters one and two. In one  
I have #4 stop (after he was mauled by the dogs) to slip on a pair of  
pants (this is to explain how come #5 never saw his wounds). In chapter  
2, I'm dropping the last name Gonzalez off Kuki's mothers name. It will  
be Sanban. And for the person who thought that I believed that Kuki was  
Hispanic. KNUCKLEHEAD! Does she look Hispanic at all to YOU! I only used  
that last name because I was pressed for time and I just grabbed the  
first name that came to my mind.  
  
And I am leaving Nigel's father's last name as brown. In this fic. Nigel  
Uno will be Nigel's code name (just work with me people).  
  
Just a little addition People: This will NOT be a 1\3 fic. NO! NO! NO!  
Just imagine a mix of British and Japanese accents and then throw a bit  
of American accent in the mix. Sounds scary huh? Please no one flame me  
about this! I am usually very open about pairings and I do believe that  
this pair would make an EXCELLENT oddball pairing. But they will not be  
paired together in this fic. They are just together by coincidence. Sorry  
for anyone who's disappointed but 1\3 relationship in this fic, just aint  
gonna happen! 


	5. Chapter5: WHAT!

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
More Fics that I RECOMMEND YOU to READ.  
  
Jenny's Move- MLAATR- by HeatherRobot (What if Jenny suddenly had to move because her mother got a new job? Read this fic for the answer! Please review this! Like Miss Funky Diva27, she has too few reviews and the story is really Good! Also she reviewed Miss Funky Diva27, so I'm very grateful to her as well).  
  
Don't Let it Slide- Kim Possible- by Darkren186 (I just reread this fic today and had to put it on my fave story list! It's such a tragic yet such a beautiful story\songfic! Even the song chosen will get to you. Please read this story).  
  
Flaring Soul- Teen Titans-by Silver Flares (this story has just one REVIEW! Mine! People you have to review this fic! It's such a crime that she hasn't got any more reviews! Justice! Justice!)  
  
Trigon's Daughter- Teen Titans- HillaryFriend (This Story is REALLY Good! People who love really good stories and\or are Teen Titans fans just HAVE to READ this FIC!)  
  
That's it!  
  
Readers: "Fighting Back" will be chapter6 and the summary for "Fighting Back" will also be changed since this chapter will be using that summary. I have made some changes that will make this fic low and end MUCH BETTER! Believe me the original ending that I had in mind SUCKED! You people would not only have flamed me, but hire private investigators to find me so that you could ALL kick my ASS personally. And one more thing, Kuki will not have anymore memory trouble, so she'll know who the DCFDTL are. Sorry for any confusion caused because of theses changes! [On a whole people, just forget the summary from chapter4 about chapter5 and just read this fic\chapter]  
  
Please Note: There's a slight change in chapter4. Mr. Hollaris says "in fact, you were against me threatening or even considering killing anybody." Instead of "in fact, you were against me threatening or killing anybody."  
  
Now let's get on with the story, shall we?  
  
Chapter5: WHAT!!!!  
  
"He hates me #3!" #1 cried as he sobbed into his pillows, "he totally hates my guts now," he said between sobs as #3 sat quietly beside him on the bed as she slowly stroked his smooth baldhead.  
  
"It wasn't your fault #3," #3 assured him in a hoarse and cracked voice, "you didn't know that something like this would happen," she said comfortingly to #1, "you'd have never said those mean to him, despite the fact that everyone of them were true," she said as #1 jumped up to look at her in genuine surprise, "I overheard everything and I refuse to say that you didn't have the right to say them," she said firmly, "despite the fact that he's now in more pain than ever," she said her voice becoming rather solemn as she looked away from #1's tear filled eyes, "we can't change the past #1," she said frankly as she rose from the bed to pick up a sleeping Mushi from the floor, "we just can't," she added as she smiled weakly at #1 and walked out of #1's room with Mushi in her arms.  
  
#1 just sat there and stared at #3 as she left his room. His eyes soon were downcast and as he thought a little more of what had transpired between #195 and himself the night before. He lay back on the bed and sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.  
  
"I'm so sorry about what happened to Tina #195," #1 said softly his voice cracked and filled with guilt and emotion, "I truly wished that you'd have let me tell you that," he said solemnly as he turned over on his stomach, his slightly warm face seeking solace in the cool pillows.  
  
Soon there were soft but weak snores from the ND leader's room. His exhaustion from the sudden shock of Tina's death and his undying guilt finally putting the leader in an uneasy but still much needed sleep.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
Matthew stood outside the tree house. He had already slipped in earlier and noticed that everyone was in #1's room. For some reason the leader was crying his eyes out and #3 kept on telling him that it; or whatever was making him cry and scream like that that, wasn't his fault. He noticed that #3's sister Mushi, was asleep beside a glass of half-drunken milk. He watched for a while, but soon tired of the 'sob fest' and slipped out unnoticed.  
  
"I'm so close to the door and they don't even know it," Matthew stated as he looked into the headquarters, "these agents are so pathetic," he said in disgust, "I could kill you all one by one if I wanted to," he said his eyes piercing into the tree house, "if I wanted to," he added.  
  
"I think that I've waited long enough," Matthew said coldly as he slipped into the tree house and headed towards #1's room, "I'll just take what I came for and be on my way," he said with a slight yawn as his hand reached for #1's door knob.  
  
"Hold it right there!" a female voice ordered from behind him, "don't even breathe," she said softly but threateningly.  
  
"Kuki Sanban," Matthew confirmed with a slight chuckle, "did you come to check on your boyfriend?" he asked sounding serious even though he was just joking.  
  
The gumball gun slipped from her hand as she stood there in shock.  
  
"B –B-B-Boy-Fr-Fr-Fr-Fr-Friend?" Kuki stuttered in shock and fright, "b-b- but I don't have a b-b-b-boy-fr-fr-fr-fr-frie-friend," she stuttered as Matthew turned around and chuckled as he shook his head.  
  
"Did you really think that I'd care about that?" Matthew chastised, "you really need to know when someone is not SERIOUS," he said as he threw a dagger at the gumball gun as Kuki tried to grab it. The dagger smashed through the glass and Kuki jumped back with a shriek when she realized that the deadly weapon was real.  
  
"I'm not here to harm anybody," Matthew said firmly and seriously, "I'm just here to pick up #1 to show him something at my father's mansion," he explained as Kuki turned to glare at him through small eyes (eyes become small with anger and suspicion).  
  
"On your daddy's orders I'm guessing, right?" Kuki spat as Matthew nodded with a raised eyebrows, "no," she responded as Matthew placed his chin in his hand, sighed and gave her a small kind (kind of pitying) smile with a 'like you have a choice' look on his hidden face, "I'll never let you murder #1, NEVER!" she cried as she pointed at him with a shaky finger.  
  
"Kuki, Kuki, Kuki," Matthew said softly as he shook his head, "I've been here for more than two hours," he said in a sultry but pitying as Kuki's eyes widened and she took a step back and he in turn took a step forward, "if I wanted to harm any of you," he said simply as he opened his hand spread his arms to show varying weapons of the knife wielding variety and Kuki covered her mouth and gasped as she started to move briskly backwards and Matthew kept up with her every panicking stride, "I could have done so a long time ago," he said as he closed his jacket, "I'm only here to collect #1 and show him something," he said coldly and turned around to go to #1's room.  
  
"Take me instead!" Kuki cried suddenly as she grabbed unto Matthew's waist and buried her face into his white shirt (along with his blue tie) covered chest, "please don't let #1 experience anymore pain!" she pleaded as her body began to shake with sobs, "take me instead," she begged as she sobbed even harder.  
  
Matthew was about to push her away; he didn't have time for some emotional female. But he suddenly stopped himself. He could feel her small body rack even harder with each sob and her continual pleading was beginning to get to him. He looked down on her to see that she was clinging onto him as if for dear life and her hands were clinging unto the shoulder area of his blue suit (jacket part) in small clenched fists. He could feel her slightly warm face on his chest as snot and tears seeped through his once immaculate white shirt. He simply took her delicate tear streaked face rested it on his shoulder. He had noticed that just to reach his chest she had to stand on her toes. But for some reason he felt that she needed such comfort. For some strange reason.  
  
"Ku... KND Operative #3," Matthew [after he realized that he now had one hand in her hair and the other slowly patting her back] correct himself as his voice became formal, "my father didn't send me here to harm anyone #3, I swear," he said as he moved his helmet-covered head from beside her long ebony [hair] hair, "Mary Jane has been missing...." He started to explain as he lifted her head off his shoulder by her chin.  
  
"Something bad has happened to Mary Jane!" #3 cried in panic as she stepped back and out of his gentle grip, "what happened to her?" she asked worriedly as she sniffled to keep herself from resuming her sobbing.  
  
"Why do you care?" Matthew asked her suspiciously.  
  
"We were friends," #3 explained in a small voice, "well not friends," she corrected herself, her voice sounding disappointed, "her father saw me and chased me out like I was peasant or some disease," she said solemnly, "I had wandered on the property and saw Mary Jane and started to talk to her." She recalled, "she was hesitant and wary of me at first but after a while she started to warm up to me," she said her voice showing that she had never expected her hope to be crushed, "but then her father came outside and saw us together," she said her voice filled with foreboding, "when he saw me he demanded how I got on his property and ordered Mary Jane to come to him," she continued, "she obeyed him of course and just then my mother found me and hurried towards me with a very frightened look on her when she saw him," she said, "he told my mother 'watch what you let wander on my property Mrs. Maeco Sanban' and he narrowed his eyes at my mother then continued, 'I don't want my little girl to exposed to certain outside elements, I hope I made this very clear for you, Madame' he told my mother coldly and then his eyes lowered to me," she continued to recall, "'You may not understand this since you look about three years old,' he said coldly as he looked down at me, 'but I don't want my daughter to associate with your kind and especially not when they run from their mothers and wander carelessly into other people's yards. I demand respect and obedience' he stated frankly to me, 'please get off my property' he said and I looked at Mary Jane who just stood there without a hint of emotion in her face or eyes," she said with a sad sigh, "mom told me to say goodbye and come along, but when Mary Jane's was about to wave, one look from her father made her resume her emotionless stance and she looked at me as if I never existed and we never met," she concluded sadly as Matthew felt pity for her but didn't show it.  
  
"We never got to say goodbye then years later we meet as enemies from two different organizations," #3 said with a hint of regret in her voice, "we never got to be friends years ago and now we have all the time in the world to be enemies," she said as she looked around the KND headquarters, "I never told anyone this before, I sort of feared that I'd be removed if anyone (KND operatives) knew that I felt so close to a DCFDTL member," she said and sank to the floor, her face showing that she was in deep thought.  
  
"That's a lot of perspective for one your age," Matthew responded and #3 looked up in surprise, "you're smarter than me and anyone else thought, and for that I give you credit," he said his voice filled with approval as Kuki blushed, giggled and smiled, "now about #1," he said suddenly his voice loosing all emotion as he became serious, "I need to take him #3," he said coldly as he advanced towards her and she stared at him with wide frightened eyes, "don't fight me #3," he stated coldly and suddenly he kneeled in front of her, "you wouldn't die, but you'd definitely loose," he said firmly as he pushed his face right in front of her and glared seriously and a bit angrily into her frightened eyes.  
  
"Can I come too?" Kuki asked stuttering slightly because of her fear, "if #1 goes I have to come too, and so do Laura Limpin and my little sister Mushi," she said much firmer this time as Matthew chuckled.  
  
"Alright," Matthew agreed as he stood up then chuckled aloud several times feeling rather amused with himself, "my father will have my head but that's okay," he said with self-reassurance and chuckled a little more, "but what is Laura Limpin doing here?" he asked suddenly looking and sounding very confused.  
  
"Did your father keep it a secret from you that he ordered people to kill her and her parents?" #3 asked bitterly.  
  
"Oh Man!" Matthew cried out suddenly and rather uncharacteristically, "you mean that he's disobeyed my father's orders again!" he cried in angrily as he placed his hands on his helmet [covered head], "first he goes around trying to kill all of you and now he's going after X-KND agents and their innocent children too!" he cried as he slammed a fist into the floor, "I knew that man was big trouble the moment that he first disobeyed my Father," he said snarling slightly, "Father should've thrown him out from the start!" he cried angrily as he slammed his fist into the floor again.  
  
"Your father didn't plan to kill us?" #3 asked softly in surprise, "but why?" she asked as Matthew glared at her slightly with anger still in his eyes from his ranting, "I thought that we were menaces that needed to be gotten rid of," she said as Matthew grinned slightly and stood up straight and looked #3 straight in the eyes.  
  
"My father only wanted to scare or force you all out of town," Matthew explained, "he didn't care how the others dealt with their KND problems, he just wanted you guys out of his area," he said simply, "my father doesn't have time to waste trying to rid KND from all over the world," he said incredulously, "and he certainly didn't plan on murdering all or any of you either," he said truthfully as #3 looked at him both in confusion and uncertainty.  
  
"So who did?" #3 asked looking rather perplexed  
  
"It was...." Matthew started but stopped and suddenly flung several items from his jacket in different directions. There were several screams and groans and #3 ran to the entrance to see several men with rifles lying dead around the tree house. She was about to scream when Matthew covered her mouth from behind.  
  
"We have to get the others and get out of here," Matthew said softly but firmly, "we have to find a place to hide," he instructed, "my father's place is the worst place to go because everyone there would be placed in dire danger," he stated, "I know an old abandoned factory that is a bit of a distance from here," he told #3 as he let her go and headed towards #1's room, "I'll get #1 while you get the others, and I promise I wont do anything to him #3," he said sincerely as #3 looked at him in doubt.  
  
#3 continued to look at him uncertainly. What if he was lying? But she knew that she had no choice. She definitely couldn't handle henchmen with deadly rifles with just #1 for backup and having to protect my sister and Laura Limpin at the same time. She needed his help, even though it seemed that he didn't need hers. She sighed and went to her room to call the other two.  
  
Matthew went into #1's and unfortunately he woke up and saw Matthew and all hell broke loose.  
  
#3 heard a scream and immediately knew that it came from #1. She ran out of her room with Mushi and Laura trailing right behind her. But when she came out she saw Matthew closing #1's door as he exited it, #1 was unconscious and slumped over his shoulder.  
  
"He pulled off my helmet and panicked," Matthew said coldly as he turned to face #3 and the others, "I had no choice but to knock him out," he said frankly, "let's hurry and get going," he said coldly and started to leave the tree house.  
  
"Why should we follow you?" Laura asked him darkly as he was about to exit the tree house, "Kuki might trust you, but I don't."  
  
"You'll die if you don't," Matthew responded simply his voice in monotone for the first time since he arrived and he exited the tree house.  
  
"We're following him," Kuki said firmly as she grabbed Mushi's hand and held out her other to Laura, "we have no other choice," she said softly to Laura as her eyes pleaded with the unconvinced little girl.  
  
Laura sighed and took Kuki's hand. She didn't trust that helmet boy, but she couldn't survive here alone and from what Kuki told her, maybe the DCFDTL and their father had nothing to do with her parent's death. She never saw any of them at her house and the killers mentioned anything about them.  
  
Kuki followed Matthew outside the KND tree house. Whether to safety or to an even deeper hell, she didn't have a clue.  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
[One Day later 12:45pm]  
  
"Are you hungry?" #4 asked Mary Jane suddenly and she looked up at him. But then she simply looked the other way and didn't respond.  
  
"Not like we're asking you to eat anything anyway," #4 muttered and started to leave with the tray of food.  
  
"#4 wait!" #2 cried suddenly then turned to Mary Jane, "Mary Jane, you need to eat something," he pleaded and Mary Jane looked up at him through her tired baggy eyes, "you haven't eaten or slept since you got here," he said showing genuine concern, "we aren't going to kill you by poisoning or in your sleep you know," he stated as Mary Jane rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'd never lose sleep over that, you can count on it," Mary Jane said bluntly, "I'm not sleeping or eating for my own reasons, and those reasons will remained known to me," she said frankly and simply stared forward at a wall.  
  
"You know what Mary Jane," #4 said coldly as he turned in her direction, "I'm not just angry at you because of what you and you family did to the rest of us," he said softly, "but also that you'd have the nerve to lie to try and save your own skin."  
  
"I didn't lie when I said I tried to save you," Mary Jane stated frankly as #4 scoffed and flashed his hand after her, "but I definitely can't save you now," she said her eyes suddenly filled with a look of regret as she started to stare at the floor, "it's all over for us now," she said solemnly as she sat back, closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Why is it over for us now?" everyone heard someone snarl from the doorway, "#5 would really love to hear your answer," #5 said and walked from beside Grandma Stuffum to Mary Jane who's eyebrow just twitched when she heard #5, but no other movement after that.  
  
"What is it that you're not telling us Mary Jane," #5 insisted and started to get really worried when Mary Jane only smirked, "your father isn't the one who sent you here, was he?" she asked suddenly as Mary Jane's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"What do you mean?" #4 asked her loudly as he came towards #5, "who else could have sent her, the Boogie Man?" he asked #5 sarcastically.  
  
"She's right you know," Hoagie said suddenly and everyone turned towards him to see him right in front of Mary Jane who refused to look him in the eye, "#5's right isn't she?" he asked Mary Jane softly and she refused to answer him, "isn't she!" he cried angrily as he gabbed her chin and made her look at him.  
  
Mary Jane's lips started to tremble, but her eyes suddenly became emotionless as she regained composure of herself.  
  
"So what?" Mary Jane asked in monotone as she now looked unwaveringly into Hoagie's eyes despite them being filled with tears (hers), "it's not like it will make a difference to me," she said as Hoagie let go of her chin and looked at her, "my little brother will be safe by now and that's all that matters," she concluded as she closed her eyes to keep from crying.  
  
"What's your brother got to do with this?" #5 asked as Grandma Stuffum's face darkened as she seemed to realize what Mary Jane was saying.  
  
"Mary," Grandma Stuffum said as hurried towards the blonde girl, "please tell me, did some one force you to come here by threatening to kill your little brother?" she asked urgently as the girl looked at her suspiciously for a moment but then nodded her head slowly.  
  
"Liar," a voice snarled softly and everyone looked to see Hoagie (who had now removed his goggles) glaring at Mary Jane with great hatred and malice, "are you going to tell me that your father had no idea that you were coming here to kill or even threaten #4?" he asked her darkly as him emerald green eyes (it's green in this fic OKAY!) bore into her blue ones.  
  
"It's so hard to accept isn't it?" Mary Jane simply without monotone, "that my father can actually be innocent of something when it comes to the KND?" she asked almost in a teasing tone, "well he is," she said her voice returned to monotone, "and you can argue or disagree with me all you want!" she cried angrily as her eyes widened and Hoagie broke his glare in fright.  
  
"Then I have one question," #4 said as he turned to Mary Jane, "why did he have to allow Cree to die?" he asked her as Mary Jane's eyes widened at this statement, "#5 told me that when your tall brother with the 'eye covering' brown hair communicated with his leader on a walkie talkie that he ordered him 'to kill Cree if necessary' at first, then changed his mind and ordered her to be killed either way after she decided to save #5," he said to her as Mary Jane's face was filled with shock.  
  
"Thhh That's what he said to #5's assassins!" Mary Jane cried in shock but mostly anger(no monotone), "that's what he ordered!" she cried angrily shocking everybody, "if only my father knew about this," she said softly but not with any less anger, "he'd have his head for this," she said softly but angrily as her nose flared madly.  
  
"Who's head would he have?" #5 asked her coldly, "if your father didn't kill my sister, I want to know who did," she said bluntly as she stared into Mary Jane's eyes.  
  
"Count Spankalot," Mary Jane responded with a sad sigh, "He's my father's partner in his operation of riding all KND activity from this area," she said as everyone's eyes widened in shock while Grandma Stuffum's face became very pale, "he was in charge of what happened that night," she said regretfully, "he hired his own assassins and killed the man in charge of negotiating or intimidating you guys into leaving the area," she explained, "I checked with Maxine and Matthew and their story was similar," she told them, "with the exception that my father really did hire 'Richard the Slasher,' but only to threaten #1 and his family," she told them quickly, "not to kill them, my father wants you out of this area, not massacred so that it's all over the news and he's guilty of murder," she said as she looked into their eyes pleading with them to believe her from the look in her own [eyes].  
  
"And #5," Mary Jane added, "you got two other things wrong," she said as # 5 raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms together over her chest, "one my brother Alexander was ill so he couldn't come and the Count claimed that he found the perfect replacement," she said frankly and chuckled slightly at the irony of it all, "two, your sister's no dead," she said and everyone (except Grandma Stuffum who seemed lost to the world) mouths and eyes gaped and widened in total disbelief, "at least not yet," she said sadly and looked down and began knocking off dust from her shoes.  
  
"Where is she?" #4 asked suddenly and #5 turned to him in surprise, "where are you keeping Cree?" he asked her darkly as his eyes pierced seemingly into her very soul.  
  
"She's with my father," Mary Jane responded and #5's eyes widened as she gave Mary Jane 'What's she doing there and what kind of business is going on' kind of look, "my father is keeping her hidden because he has no control over Count Spankalot now," she said solemnly, "he's just trying to protect his own children while this madman goes around killing kids all over the place," she said as her voice started to crack, "I bet that you guys don't know that he went after Laura Limpin and her family," she revealed to them as #4 and #5's eyes widened in horror, while Hoagie's eyes looked away with a knowing look.  
  
"You should know Grandma Stuffum," Mary Jane said and Grandma Stuffum finally broke out of her reverie and looked at Mary Jane, "he even secretly tipped you off on how to properly hide Hoagie aka KND Operative #2 didn't he?" she asked Grandma Stuffum as tears fell freely down the old lady's face, "he made sure to make it seem that my father did all this and pretended to be helping you so that he could get information," she explained, "he gloated about all this to me the same night he told me where #4 was and ordered me to kill him or he'd kill Richard," she said as she finally broke down into tears and Grandma Stuffum tried to comfort her.  
  
"You mean he knows WHERE WE ARE!" #4cried incredulously, "we have to get out of here!" he cried as he started to wheel himself towards the door.  
  
"We can't get out that way Wally," Grandma Stuffum said suddenly, "he's likely to have spies all around the house," she said softly as #4 turned around his face filled with panic.  
  
"Count goes for mainly cold hearted killers than spies," Mary Jane told her, "my father was smart enough to keep him out of the majority of our monetary assets and he can only hire or get limited experts and mainly murderous buffoons," she said as Hoagie nodded in agreement as he remembered the men who tried to shoot after him, "you guys should go and leave me," she said suddenly, "he'd definitely want to kill me for failing and I don't deserve to live anyway," she said solemnly as she looked away from them in shame as tears flowed freely from her eyes.  
  
"Mary Jane?" #4 asked and Mary Jane gasped and refused to turn around, "I'm not about to diss you again, I just want to know if everything you said is true?" he asked and Mary Jane slowly turned towards him.  
  
"Yes #4," Mary Jane said softly in monotone, "it's all true," she said and sat back in the chair.  
  
"You'd really stay here and die?" #5 asked her as she came to stand beside Mary Jane, "Why?" she asked and Mary Jane glared at her.  
  
"Why, WHY!" Mary Jane cried furiously and #5 stepped back, "I'm an accomplice to murder and nearly committed murder barely two full days ago and you ask me WHY!" she cried angrily, "I feel like worthless murderous FILTH, that's WHY!" she cried at #5 who looked away from her angry face.  
  
"That's not true," Hoagie said suddenly and she turned momentarily to curse him, but stopped when she saw genuine pity in his eyes, "if you're telling the truth you're nearly as much a victim as the rest of us," he said to her softly, "and there's NO WAY that we're going to leave you here to DIE," he said softly but firmly.  
  
"Same here!" #4 cried suddenly and everyone turned to him in total disbelief and he blushed slightly, "if you didn't really intend to kill us then you deserve to live for as long as you can Mary Jane," he said his voice soft but his eyes looking at her intensely.  
  
"They're right you know," #5 said to her, "you don't deserve to die if you really feel that way and after all," she continued, "we'd probably still be here tomorrow and that Mad Count comes rushing in with his henchmen and kill us all once and for all," she said to Mary Jane who looked down in shame, "don't feel bad, if you could have done something to stop this I'm certain you would," she said certainly, "but even your father could stop that madman and at least with your disappearance, he'll keep a firm eye on the other four," she said trying to reassure Mary Jane.  
  
"Well I guess I'll unchain you darling," Grandma Stuffum said simply as she took out a key and unchained three locks that helped keep the chains secure, "there that should be better," she said as she pulled down the chains and let them fall to the floor.  
  
Mary Jane sat still for a moment. Then she rose to her feet and dusted off her dress. She was about to walk forward when her feet suddenly collapsed under her and she started to fall. But she didn't hit the ground. She looked up to see Hoagie straining to hold her up as #4 and #5 came to his aid.  
  
They helped up Mary Jane while Grandma Stuffum re positioned Hoagie on the bed.  
  
"Guess I've been off my feet for a while," Mary Jane said softly with a slight laugh, "are you okay Hoagie?" she asked and he smiled and nodded.  
  
"I never noticed this before, but I have a question," #5 asked Mary Jane suddenly, "how come your not calling Hoagie by his operative name instead of his code name?" she asked, "you've been calling him #2 up to last night," she observed and both Mary Jane's and Hoagie's face went beet red.  
  
"Well that's his name isn't it?" Mary Jane asked her voice sounding very nervous.  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" #4 asked suddenly as he stared at one then at the other.  
  
"Of course not!" Mary Jane incredulously looking openly offended, "I was raised in a proper home thank you very much [please people. She's not talking about SEX! They're children for CYING OUTLOUD!]," she told #4 as #5 noticed Hoagie slap his hand on his head.  
  
"He's not talking about THAT kind of thing Mary JANE!" Hoagie cried as Mary Jane went extremely red, "really Mary, what do you take us for?" he asked, "#4 could never be talking about kissing and groping, well definitely NOT GROPING," he said and everyone turned to #4 who quickly looked the other way.  
  
"#4," #5 said, "what on EARTH do you take our friend Hoagie Gilligan Junior FOR!" she cried angrily as she let go of Mary and Mary had to grab the bed edge for support, "this really makes me wonder what you did when you were in Australia," she said as everyone started to snicker and #4's face filled with shock.  
  
"Whatever," #4 said as he flashed a hand at her, "if you think that's what I was doing then you obviously need your head examined," he said as #5 glared at him, "I'm not touching any icky girl!" he cried as he crossed his arms over his stomach in a huff.  
  
"Well there's one other human species option you know," Mary Jane frankly and when #4 realized what she meant he went ballistic.  
  
"NO, NO, NO!!!!" #4 cried as he used hand jesters as well to emphasize his statement, "I'd rather kiss A BILLION ICKY THAN TO EVEN THINK OF DOING THAT!" he cried.  
  
"So you're anti-gay then?" Mary Jane asked him frankly and #4 shook his head.  
  
"As long as they don't try to pull me into it I really don't care," #4 answered honestly while Hoagie made a disgusted face.  
  
"Not Me!" Hoagie cried, "I think that whole gay stuff is nasty," he said as he gringed.  
  
"Can we move on please?" #5 asked, shocked that they were discussing homosexual issues at a time like this, "I'd like to get out of here alive thank you very much," she said frankly.  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to plan," Grandma Stuffum said with a sigh, "there's an underground pathway so what we have to do is....."  
  
@@@@@@@  
  
[At an abandoned Factory]  
  
"We know you're in here Matthew," Count Spankalot said frankly, "just give up and hand over operatives #1 and #3 along with there little friends," he said, "is that so hard," he asked with feigned kindness.  
  
"Take that line back to your Mama," Matthew said rudely from high above the count.  
  
"Why you rude little imbecile!" Count Spankalot cried angrily, "if it weren't for the fact that I only had those dumb killers with me that you got rid I'd be giving you a real thrashing right now," he said in a formal but angry voice, "why I probably ought to..." he cried angrily as he started to head for the stairs and Matthew started to smile as he thought who'd he'd be carving next.  
  
"I'd advise you to leave him to me," a young male voice said frankly, "he is my SON after all," the voice said as the man stepped from the shadows into view.  
  
Matthew's eyes widened in alarm when he saw the man. It couldn't be. Not him. Anybody but him.  
  
"Ah my dear friend," Count Spankalot said happily as he came forward to greet the man but stopped when the man gave him a dark look, "oh yes, you're not one for friendship or non-formalities," he said even though his eyes revealed that he was slightly offended.  
  
"My line of work doesn't allow me that pleasure often Count Spankalot," the man responded formally, "and I like it that way," he finished in almost a snarl.  
  
"It's your life," Count Spankalot responded simply but still placed some distance between him and the man.  
  
"Son!" the man cried to Matthew who was now grabbing the railing so hard that his knuckles had gone dead white, "aren't you going to come down and greet your father?" he asked in an almost loving tone.  
  
"YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER," Matthew said simply as he gripped the railing even tighter and looked at the man with unadulterated hatred.  
  
"Oh, and Mr. Hollaris is?" Count Spankalot asked in a sarcastic tone.  
  
The man suddenly wheeled around towards Count Spankalot who looked terrified when he saw the man's angry face. But when he turned to Matthew, the little boy became totally horrified. His father's face was contorted in anger in such a terrifying way that it defied any form of mortal or human description.  
  
"So that's what you think of me HUH!" the man cried enraged, "let's see what you think of this, I was coming to just talk to you but now I'm taking you with me and you'll NEVER see that worthless bum Mr. Hollaris EVER AGAIN," he cried angrily as he hurried towards the steps and was soon climbing up one by one with slow but determined and very loud steps.  
  
Matthew just looked on for a moment in fright. Then he did the only thing that he could do. He turned around and fled to the others.  
  
"Uh Richard?" Count Spankalot asked the infuriated man carefully.  
  
"WHAT!" Richard cried angrily and turned his head towards the now shrinking away Count.  
  
"What about the other children?" Count Spankalot asked nervously, "I can't allow them to escape you know."  
  
"Fill the place with nerve gas for all I care," Richard responded heartlessly, "just, make sure that me and MY SON leave here first," he instructed Count Spankalot harshly.  
  
Richard then turned around and continued to go after his soon.  
  
Matthew.  
  
End of Chapter5- Read and review please!  
  
Bet some of you got you might have gotten surprised about Matt's real  
father. Anyway, there were lots of surprises in this chapter and there'll  
be others later. But theses will take on a more chilling character.  
  
Oh and people could you tell me of any known KND Operatives from the KND  
series (besides #274\174- he's the one with the Dino parents who froze  
KND members OKAY! And besides the obvious #'s 1-5 of course. Please  
people, I'm not asking you to make them up! I'm asking for the original  
KND Operatives from the Cartoon show.)  
  
Sorry no summary this time. Just know that KND major headquarters will be  
featured in the next chapter and there will be some really unhappy  
revelations just from those at headquarters alone. Plus! You will realize  
how global Count Spankalot is taking his crazy schemes when Operatives  
from the Caribbean come to America to stop him. Oh yes, next chapter it  
will really be the kid's turn to fight back. But I'm afraid that not  
every kid will be very victorious in their goal (s) in the next chapter.  
*sniffles* I'm already getting some ideas. Oh it is TOO SAD! I Got to  
GO!!!!! 


	6. Chapter6: Wrong Choices and Hard Choices

KND: Run

R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary

Fics that I Recommend

I Tried- Static Shock- by poetgirl123 (Shebang comes back and her feelings-poem)

Metrion Means Miracle- Teen Titans-by Priestess

The Life of Stella- Harry Potter - veld

In your arms- Teen Titans- JamaykanQueen89

My High School Story-Rugrats- Shawtya07

Kidnapped! - Codename: Kids Next Door- Triple Six

Reggae:Fighting Back has been moved yet again to chapter 7. Sorry for the inconvenience, but this chapter was really needed to go up before and it's not exactly the KND at their finest moment. Just read with an open mind and if you can't take the idea of a member or more of the KND being traitors don't read this. No ONE is to complain in my review box because I selected a character that they liked to be a traitor. My Review box is for reviewing of my stories not for whining babies. I'm dead serious. Sorry about this one taking so long. I got stuck, plus I had a lot of stuff to do. Please don't rant at me about this in my reviews. Also if I forgot to recommend any story, which I had promised to recommend, I'm sorry. I've been under a lot of stress lately.

I'd also like to say a special welcome to the LJ users (some of whom are also ff.net members) that I invited to read this story. I did tell you that I had a special surprise in store for you. But not all of you will be very excited about it. Still read anyway, it's a good story.

**_"Don't You know that Everybody's Somebody's Fool?_**

**_You've got someone running games, but you never_**

**_Have a clue. _**

**_Somebody's breaking rules, but it's always cool._**

**_Don't you know that Everybody is Somebody's Fool?"_**

- Aretha Franklin (Everybody's Somebody's Fool)

Chapter6: Wrong Choices and Hard Choices

(One-hour later in the 'rich' countryside of France)

Fanny Fulbright sat around the table with her parents and rich relatives as they all laughed heartily at a joke that her Uncle Fulbright had just made about a large woman trying to jump on a horse from a high window. Fanny always had fun with her father's relatives, despite the fact that most of them were adults. The KND would never understand; they'd probably decommission her immediately. Imagine her, a decommissioning officer getting decommissioned early for breaking one of the most sacred written and unwritten laws of the KND. Never fraternize with adults, especially not through your own free will! But Fanny didn't care. As long as she had her family alongside her, adult, teenager, or child, she'd be the happiest kid alive. Even on the day that she'd become the decommissioned instead of decommissioning others. She'd try her best to take it and leave with pride. She'd save the crying and name calling for when she got home. They'd understand that something must have genuinely upset her. Not see her as a teenage ex-KND operative who wasn't willing to leave the group quietly.

"It's so nice that you'd invite us for a two week stay at your French Villa Raymond," Mrs. Felicia Fulbright said with a hearty giggle, "my daugher here seems to have been wearing herself down to a frazzle lately," she said as some of the other relatives looked at her and Fanny sank in her seat as she blushed with embarrassment, "I really don't know what it could be," she said her voice hinting suspicion as she too turned to stare at her daughter.

"Boys will be boys and Girls will be girls Felicia," Uncle Fulbright answered nonchalantly, "every one of them has something that they're stressed out about," he explained as everyone else turned to him and Fanny started to ease up in her seat carefully, "we didn't exactly tell OUR parents all of the stresses we had in our teenage lives," he stated as everyone else said 'Amen to that' andor nodded in agreement.

Fanny was now sitting up properly in her seat. She was so happy that attention had been diverted from her. She definitely didn't need her mother stressing her out about why she'd been so tired for the past six months. The mass increase of decomissioners needed for the increase of decommissioned teens had soon become 'the last straw'. She had fainted nearly two months ago after a unusually small but extremely heart wrenching decommissioning. The KND psychiatrist suggested that she take two months off to relax and 'clear her head'. She was devastated at this because she had only six months left before she herself would be decommissioned. But it was the shortest period that the psychiatrist would recommend and her boss #365 soon agreed with him. So she was nearing the completion of her two-month vacation. She was glad because during those two months, she was unable to receive any form of information about the KND as part of her relaxing orders when she received the vacation.

"You look absolutely beautiful honey," Mr. Brad Fulbright complimented Fanny suddenly and she was jerked from her reverie.

"Thank you daddy," Fanny said with a tiny blush now visible on her now rather round cheeks, "I think that my brand new dress makes me feel like a movie star," she said with a slight laugh which contagiously spread across the table, "it's a wonder that I'm not attacked by the paparazzi while wearing this," she said almost cheerily as she covered her mouth to stifle her heightening laughter.

"Because they wouldn't have a prayer if they dared to appear on my estate," Uncle Fulbright said jokingly but with a hint of seriousness in his voice, "my Chihuahua alone would scare the pants off of them much less my tight security and various breeds of vicious bad guard dogs," he said triumphantly in a thick French accent.

"So how's France treating you so far?" Aunt Helen Fulbright an older and much more serious woman (and Fanny's aunt) asked kindly.

"Very well, Madame," Mr. and Mrs. Bright responded in unison with genuine but very respectful smiles on their faces.

"I really enjoyed my stay here too," Fanny said honestly as she smiled at her aunt who smiled back and nodded with approval, "I enjoyed trying new foods, seeing the sites, learning new things," she listed as she marked them off with her right fingers, "but most of all I enjoyed spending time here with my family," she said happily as everyone smiled at her, "you guys and my wonderful parents make my life worthwhile," she revealed and one relation was so overcome with emotion that she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief, "I only hope that my life can do the same," she added almost patriotically as several people clapped (and were quickly silenced by Mrs. Heart reprimanding look) and everyone threw smiles of approval and adoration her way.

"I hope you don't expect that to last," a female voice said coldly from a short distance behind them.

Everyone turned around to see a lithe but strong blonde haired girl standing there with a pistol in her hand as she glared at everyone at the table.

"#36…" Fanny started as she jumped up to see her best friend and KND Operative but stopped when she remembered where she was, "I mean……." She started again as she rushed from her spot that had been blocked by her tall uncle who unfortunately wasn't able to warn her in time. But she stopped when she saw #365 with a gun that was now aimed at her chest and her stance (#365's) was unwavering.

"What are you doing Boss?" Fanny asked timidly as she tried to step back, but she stopped as she saw #365's grip on the pistol tighten.

"Eliminating a pest," #365 snapped in a snarlish tone and she pulled the trigger.

Screams could be heard, but they were all deafened by Mrs. Fulbright sudden shrieks and wailing. Just then the door that was left ajar by #365 sprung open revealing over a hundred spies there to finish them off.

#365 walked over to a gasping, but nearly dead Fanny.

"You should have stayed away from him," #365 snapped at Fanny, "you were always too high strung for your own good," she continued as the dying little girl looked up at her with eyes of disappointment and disbelief, "#86, the great decommissioning officer," she said sarcastically as her eyes filled with amused and hateful scorn as she raised the gun towards the ceiling, "an annoying yet dedicated member of the KND," she stated as Fanny tried to look back as she heard cries and shrieks from her no longer visible family, "may your dedication to the wrong side make you rot out from the inside of your soul while you're cold and dead in your grave," she said hatefully as she brought the gun towards her once closest and best friends for the final and most fatal shot.

"Why?" Fanny choked out as blood gurgled from her lips and she slightly convulsed as tears flowed freely from her unmoving eyes, "why Clara Truner, a.k.a. #365, my one and only best friend," she whispered despairingly as her body now rocked with spasmic coughs, more blood flowing out her lips and nostrils onto her beautiful white chiffon dress.

"I was never your best friend," #365 said coldly and pulled the trigger.

"Run children, RUN!" Grandma Stuffum cried at #4, #5, and Mary Jane as she ran too while #2 careened ahead in his electronic wheelchair.

I just HAD to choose a NON-ELECTRIC wheelchair! (#4's thoughts)

#4 continued to wheel his chair madly with his hands as they tried to get away from their very persistent pursuers. Their pursuers came after them moments after they had found the passageway and were at first they were making good progress. At least until one of the intruders found a water main and turned it on. Now everyone was running in water that reached the KND operative's knees (well #5''s knees definitely). #5 had fallen several times, Hoagie nearly turned over at a precarious turn, #4's wheelchair stopped moving several times as a result of the water (#2's own is waterproof- WORK with me people) and Mary Jane recently fell face down for the first time and was now almost as soaked as #5. #4 unfortunately was the most soaked as his struggling to move his chair got him wet more than it got him moving. Mary Jane had fortunately given him a pair of thick black leather gloves, and they were the only reason why his hands hadn't been torn to his bare underlying flesh. Grandma Stuffum was the least soaked, as she seemed to be able to move rather quickly and so far hadn't fall once or got soaked beyond the hem of her blue dress. Hoagie meanwhile was only partially soaked as he used his aviator skills to maneuver quickly through the passage's different passageways and also able to (mostly) avoid being splashed or being toppled over. He still had an I.V. drip and he had to be careful because he had barely started recovering from his injuries.

"This way!" Grandma Stuffum instructed and they all turned left and went through the second passage way.

Then they came to a blockade where several soldier looking men stood blocking their path and grinning.

"Don't feel bad Grandma Stuffum," one of them with a thick Danish Accent said with a hint of pity, "you wouldn't have been able to escape no matter which way you went," he said sarcastically as he stepped into the light and everyone gasped except for Mary Jane, "we had a tracker placed on Mary Jane," he said simply and Mary's eyes darkened.

"So you're my brother's look alike," Mary Jane stated bluntly to the boy who was an exact look alike to the tall brown haired boy from DCFDTL, "what did they do, clone him and made you from some medical factory?" she said curtly, "or were you paid the right price to change your features?" she asked curtly.

"Why should I change my features when my twin brother and I look exactly the same?" the boy asked as Mary Jane's eyes widened in horror, "yes your brother's my twin and we got separated when he was sent away to America to be adopted and don't ask me the details it's really none of your business," he stated frankly as the others started to glare at him.

"Men," the boy stated formally, "do you have your grenades properly placed within your jackets?" he asked formally and the men said yes, "good," he said simply them suddenly flicked and object out of pocket and pressed the red button on it.

There were cries and screams as the men's chest exploded behind the boy as their grenades went off. Soon there was a pile of dead bodies not to too far behind the boy who now had a smug grin on his face.

"I never knew that the family that I was hired to kill had a KND member for a daughter," the boy stated, "I never knew that they had a child until it was too late," he told them, "I had already spent the money paid to me and had to complete my task," he said simply as the others stared at him dumbfounded by both his actions and the statement that he just now made.

"I only kill adults," the boy said formally, "the only reason that I went after Abby a.k.a. #5 here was because I needed money to get an illegal heart transplant for an elderly friend who was too low on the donor list and his insurance didn't cover most of the cost," he explained, "I wasn't told that a child was at the premises nor was I told that they had children," he continued, "I was told to kill all the occupants of the house and up until that night I was told of only two black Adults," he said, "by the time I found out that I was tricked it was too late and I couldn't give back the money because the heart transplant was already done and I knew that if I changed my mind that my friend would be in danger," he said, "I'm sorry about any pain that I've caused you #5," he said as he turned to the female agent who was glaring at him with unspeakable hate, "I checked up about you and found out everything," he concluded.

"Is that supposed to make me hate you less?" #5 asked in a hissing tone, "you kill #5's family not a pet poodle!" she snapped angrily.

"No," the boy stated simply, "and you can call me Rex if you want," he stated formally, "I'm just saying that if I were told the truth I wouldn't have tried to kill you and your family," he said honestly.

"But you're still a murderer," Mary Jane said bluntly, "killing adults doesn't make you a saint!" she snapped harshly.

"Well you're no Joan of Arc yourself," Rex responded and Mary Jane gasped at this statement, "you wouldn't even make a good Joan of Arcadia," he said frankly.

"Well your no Saint Francis yourself buddy!" #2 threw at him suddenly, "how dare you criticize Mary Jane when you KILL for a living!" he cried incredulously.

"Like I'm going to get into an argument with a half dead boy in a wheel chair," Rex said bluntly and turned his back to all of them, "I know you all still hate me but I did just save your lives," he said simply, "you guys can carefully step over the bodies and go through the exit," he said simply, "you can calm down I'm not going to follow," he said quickly, "in fact I don't think that I'm going to leave here for a while," he said truthfully and sighed.

"What you're going to do?" #4 asked him suspiciously and Rex grinned and chuckled.

"You don't want to know kid," Rex said frankly and moved over to the passage wall and leaned against it silently, "you don't want to know," he repeated softly and sighed.

#5 looked at him with unintentionally concerned suspicious. He was standing there still, eyes closed, breeze lightly blowing against his young face, the dim light in the passage made him look so young and innocent now. Then she saw it; his hands were both pressed against his side pants pockets and bulging in one of them was a gun. A pistol to be exact but a gun all the same. #5 realized what he was planning to do. What he was obviously going to do after they were out of earshot and sight.

"Rex….," #5 started but Rex interrupted her.

"Can you forgive me for what I've done in a heartbeat #5?" Rex asked her honestly, "if you can't don't try to change my decision by talking to me," he said to #5 who was so stunned that she became silent.

"What you're doing is wrong," Grandma Stuffum said slowly but firmly, "I'm not condoning what you have done," she said honestly, "but you can move forward," she told him as he suddenly started to laugh.

"Port would've said something different from that," Rex said thoughtfully as he stopped laughing heartily, "he would've told me to make sure that I didn't leave any blood on the carpet downstairs because I wasn't going to do something like that near him and give him nightmares," he paraphrased, "he was funny before and after the transplant," he said softly as he laughed again but slightly, "oh yes, he was very funny," he said dismally and looked down at his feet, "'til the day he died he was funny," he added.

"Wait he's DEAD!" #4 demanded incredulously, "but I though that he got through his transplant!" he cried.

"But not through the boss who came looking for me after hearing of my incomplete assignment," Rex responded, "he went to Port's hospital room and scared the hell out of poor weak old Port," he said, "Port's condition never improved after that, but he lived long enough to tell me everything when I came to visit him soon after the boss of this whole thing left," he told them, "I went back and pretended that I wanted to complete the assignment," he continued, "but what I really wanted was revenge for Port," he said, "but I now I don't care any longer for revenge and I know that Port really wouldn't have wanted me to do any of this," he whispered softly.

Everyone else stood there looking at him. He had just bared a piece of his soul to them and they had barely met. He already knew more about #5 than any of them knew about him. He was the murderer of nearly all of #5's immediate family, yet there were things to be pitied about him. Things about himself that obviously not even he could take.

"Come on children," Grandma Stuffum spoke up suddenly with a cheeriness that definitely didn't match the solemn atmosphere, "its best we get going before the other soldiers catch up to us," she said honestly and just then voices were heard coming their way, "like right now," she said seriously and started to usher the children towards the exit.

"It's not worth it you know," #4 said to Rex bluntly as he was ushered away.

"#5's just gonna keep her trap shut," #5 stated frankly as she headed towards the exit with the others.

"Goodbye Rex," Mary Jane said coldly as she neared the exit, "remember the consequences of doing anything rash," she added.

"Good luck to you little Boy," Grandma Stuffum said softly but loud enough for him to hear it.

"Good riddance," #2 muttered under his breath as they went through the exit, "murdering jerk!" he cried in angered annoyance.

"Let's go children," Grandma Stuffum urged them and they hurried down the short strip of straight road then turned behind a brick house.

They all stopped there and panted for a moment. Then Grandma Stuffum spoke.

"Have I taken good care of all of you?" Grandma Stuffum asked suddenly and everyone else looked at her in incredulous surprise, "haven't I kept you warm, safe, clothed, fed and loved?" she asked them softly and they all nodded carefully, "sometimes I wonder if that's enough for a child in today's kind of times," she said sadly with a sigh, "fat is out, bare thin is in, mothers now can be barely 12 and Grandmas barely 16yrs," she said solemnly and thoughtfully, "sometimes I look at the world and see how useless are my beliefs and way of life," she said generally and looked in the direction of where they had just come from.

"You're not useless Grandm……," #2 started but then stopped and his eyes bulged open when he realized what she was about to do, "Grandma you can't, you'll be killed for sure!" he cried incredulously as the others looked at him in confusion.

"Don't call me Grandma Hoagie Gilligan Jr," Grandma Stuffum said nonchalantly, "no use in getting attached to me now," she said almost sadly as she started to head back in the direction that they just headed from.

"Why?" #5 asked suddenly and Grandma Stuffum simply shrugged and continued walking. But unknown to her tears were flowing freely unto the grassy plot from #5's downcast eyes.

"You kids can take care of yourself now," Grandma Stuffum stated formally, "don't let them catch you," she stated more seriously, "and remember that you're all good kids and that I love you," she said a bit louder and quickened her pace since she was almost at the exit that she had left with the children moments before.

All they could do was watch devastatingly as an old woman walked towards her impending doom and remembered how she had cared for them in their time of suffering and need.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard and everyone turned in Hoagie's direction to see him sobbing in his hands like the utterly devastated child that he really was.

[Half- hour before everything that's happened in this chapter- work with me.]

At the KND Major Headquarters repairs had been going well and most of the survivors and casualties were accounted for. #274, #465 and #39 were the main ones in charge. #274 was in charge of the Headquarters since #365 was still missing, #465 was in charge of monitoring external repairs and also checking the statuses of the other agents with #95's assistance and #39 a 11-year-old American female agent was in charge of monitoring internal repairs as a result of her exceptional skills in architecture, computer and development analysis and building. She was actually a decommissioning officer and had been called to Major Headquarters; since she was Fanny's replacement, for a briefing, but now with all the repairs needed to be done everyone had to participate in doing things that sometimes wasn't in their job description. As long as they had the skills, aptitude to learn those skills and or could do it well enough, they were called on. At this point it was not about superiors and underlings, but about repairing the Headquarters, helping the injured and getting ready to battle their adult nemesis.

"Hey there's something coming this way!" #274 cried from within the Headquarters over the loud speakers, "be on guard everyone!" he warned, "you don't know what could be out there," he said ominously as everyone looked out to the sea surrounding their large island (more than half the size of Australia and uncharted) and soon saw that there really was something heading towards them.

More like some things. There were things a good distance off coming towards their island at a steady pace. It was under water but the rippling on the water's surface told them whatever it was that was coming towards them was rising towards the surface. Soon hundreds of subs were seen above water and they stopped close to shore. The KND operatives stood from high above watching in shock and many also in dismay. They may have done repairs but they were not prepared for an invasion at all right now, especially one like this. Lightning suddenly flashed across the already overcast sky. The KND Major Headquarters looked like a beautiful no horror version of the castle of the vampires, as it stood high above the ocean on the rocky cliff, which it stood on. Many of the KND operatives had already started preparing for battle. #89, #56.0, #79.5; the best fighting and weaponry strategists and agent recruiters, were quickly barking out orders and arranging many agents along with their weapons for battle. But they knew deep down that if this were an attack, the amount of subs alone already told them that they didn't stand a chance.

The subs started to open and the available fighting KND operatives for fighting readied their weapons for battle. But they lowered them and stood dumbfounded when they saw who came out. Kids, not many of them from each sub, but kids all the same. There were hundreds of them and they looked rather weary, forlorn and annoyed. When they looked up and saw that the Operatives above them had weapons, their faces flared with such anger that the KND Operatives blushed and hid the weapons behind them.

"Hold Up!" a male kid with a thick Barbadian accent said suddenly, "you mean after you nearly kill us that you already drawing weapons to make a second killing?" he asked incredulously, "I'm all for proper English but I really think that we need to forsake it and seriously break out into some REAL angry patois around here," he said seriously and there were many murmurs of agreement from the crowd of kids around him. Several murmurs made the KND Operatives above go pale and many felt the need to wash their ears.

"What do you mean killing?" #465 asked in confusion from above, "we didn't do you anything," she said with firm incredulousness.

"Why don't you ask #274?" a girl said suddenly as she came through the crowd with her waist length raven black hair flowing behind her and appeared in the front, "he's made me ashamed of being a white person right now," she said honestly as her bright blue eyes only reflected her anger.

"What's going on!" #274 cried suddenly as he came towards the cliff edge, "I thought we about to attack those bastards who were about to invade us!" he cried angrily but stopped when he saw the kids below.

"INVADE YOU!" the same girl who had just spoken cried angrily her bright blue eyes now flaring, "you give out the order that allowed those bastards to attack and going around killing us and you have the nerve to accuse us of being attackers!" she cried with incredulous anger, "if it weren't for the fact that I knew you through your LJ I'd truly believe that you're a traitor," she said frankly and #274 raised an eyebrow, "I'm Little Brat," she added and #274's face brightened.

"Is that really you?" #274 asked excitedly, "I had no idea," he said and Little Brat smiled wryly as some of her anger faded, "how are you?" he asked happily and the Kids below him along with Little Brat gave him a 'you got to be kidding' look, "oh," he said when he realized the ridiculousness of his question, "I guess you don't feel very happy when you've been attacked," he said sheepishly and the Kids below gave him a 'you think' kind of look.

"We are apart of the YDWC," a dark brown girl with a Trinidadian accent said formally, "Youth Defenders of the World's Children," she explained to some of the perplexed faces above her and they suddenly became fierce, "I know that you don't like us," she said pointedly, "but we're here to help," she said frankly but got murmurs of 'no way' 'not now' among other disagreements from the crowd around her, "at least we were before #274 gave enemy ships every piece of detail about us including every weapon, vessel, agent and pretty much everything about us as we were on our voyage to get here," she said frankly, "Little Brat should never have agreed with Jamaican Queen to relay every detail about us to you even though you never asked for it," she muttered as she looked down and shook her head, "it was the very cause of her own death out there while we were being attacked," she added softly and turned away as she quickly went into the crowd and disappeared.

"Why are you here?" #465 asked darkly, "you know that we've long refused to have anything to do with you since you guys fraternize and make deals with adults," she stated bluntly, "you gave up protecting children a long time ago when you allowed yourselves to be ruled by adults in exchange for the right to drink sodas despite being under thirteen and your team includes Teenagers," she said with great scorn.

"We work alongside adults not for them," Little Brat stated formally, "just because we are not fighting and disobeying every adult left to right doesn't mean that we don't care about defending children as much as you do," she said and many of the KND Operatives scoffed at her, "maybe even more," she said suddenly and got many angry retorts from the KND Operatives, "we try to unite adults and children," she continued, "we do not let adults tell us what to do and would never agree with anything that would in anyway harm children," she told them, "you think that you're so perfect because you refuse to listen to anything adults or teens tell you," she said, "but what happens after you've reached teen years?" she asked, "you just leave and them other kids have to become agents and the fight a battle that will never end unless you're going to go 'Children of the Corn,'" she spat, "frankly we don't have that time to waste," she concluded in a huff.

"What do you mean by Jamaykan Queen's decision lead to her death?" #274 asked carefully, "you don't mean JQ who's LJ name is JQ89?" he asked almost desperately.

"I'm afraid so," Little Brat said sadly with downcast, "she died a little after we were attacked," she explained, "one of those attackers shot her with a harpoon while she was fighting off three opponents at one," she said her voice starting to break, "talk about cheating cowardice," she said her voice quivering with anger and #274 fell silent with disbelief.

"How many of you were there?" #465 asked worriedly just realizing how serious the other's below dilemma could be.

"There were over a million non-teens on this mission and nearly five hundred thousand teens," Little Brat recited, "most of whom were from the Caribbean because they were the only area which fully agreed to defy Head Union and head out to give you vital information," she continued, "the rest of us are from other parts of the country and believe me there was less that 100,000 non-teens who were willing to defy the Head Union from the other countries," she said seriously, "the Head Union had decided to let you deal with things yourself and only intervene if you were destroyed," she explained, "we couldn't let that happen with the info we knew and the resources that we had," she said proudly, "the mission was called Mission Suicide by the Head Union as a joke, but we called it Mission Bravery," she said, "but after all this we might have really been on mission suicide after all," she said sadly.

"Do you know what a DFEDTYLSSDT Ship is?" Little Brat asked a girl not too far from #465 who had on a Ship Monitor badge on her leather jacket.

"It's a German Nuclear Warship why?" the girl asked curiously as #274 paled, "I'm not surprised that you don't know me," she said simply, "but by any chance is there a girl nicknamed Reggae with you?" she asked, "Reggaeshiko6 on her LJ," she quickly expanded.

"I'm afraid that Sheena a.k.a. Reggae Mint is among the missing," a dark skinned boy with a Jamaican accent said formally, "I'm in charge of the Jamaica's YDWC and she's only called Reggae Mint by those who know and those who hear her being called by that name," he explained quickly when the girl raised an eyebrow, "since you know about her you must be fortepiana from LJ," he said and she nodded, "the only other person she's told on her LJ was one named ravenrules I believe and another KND member," he said with a bit of under tone dislike when he said KND, "I never understood why she told you when America is one of the countries which refuse YDWC presence since they feel that we'll hassle them like your Operation does," he stated, "I'm just glad that the Caribbean rejected KND Bases since we've had the sense to come to agreements like mature people and not bicker around," he said and seemed undaunted by the glares he received from the KND operatives above, "I really don't care because I never came here to be your best friend," he said nonchalantly when he saw their glares, "we simply came here to deliver important information that we know you wouldn't know about because of my exclusive informant and some of the traitors that are presence in your force," he said bluntly, "and I have one with me right now," he said and whistled suddenly.

There was a lot of struggling and shouting but soon three strong females came dragging a struggling #16. The KND Operatives above gasped. Little Brat suddenly walked towards the traitorous operative and #16's face paled upon seeing her.

"You know my specialty right?" Little Brat asked softly but #16 remained silent, "torture by way of cracking bones," she said coldly and cracked her knuckles loudly in front of #16's quickly paling face, "name the traitors so that you're fellow KND Operatives can hear them!" she demanded.

"No," #16 said simply but firmly and looked into Little Brat's eyes.

"Please train your weapons above," Little Brat instructed and suddenly the kids were holding weapons up at the KND above, real weapons (rifles, etc), "they're not going to like this," she said purposefully as she rubbed her gloved hands together.

Suddenly she grabbed three of #16's fingers by the middle and bent them all the way back breaking them in one swift movement that took seconds. But #16's blood curling screams seemed to stretch for an eternity.

"Talk," Little Brat said coldly as the other girls had to hold an even worse struggling #16 harder, "you're a disgrace to your country, the KND and the very children that you've betrayed," she said slowly but fiercely.

"I did nothing wrong!" #16 cried into Little Brat's face and Little Brat's eyes flared.

"Three steps back!" Little Brat ordered and the girl's holding #16 did as she said, "did nothing, I'll show you something," she said ominously and seriously as she lifted one of #16's legs and removed her shoe.

Another blood curling scream escaped #16's throat as Little Brat broke her four small toes in one go. She felt as if she was dying, but she couldn't talk. She just couldn't.

"She doesn't know the traitors," #95 spoke up suddenly and everyone turned to look at her.

"About time," the Jamaican leader said, "I thought that you'd let LB crack all of her bones," he said and the KND operatives above stared down at him horrified.

"You mean that she doesn't know and you tortured her anyway!" #274 demanded angrily.

"She knew that #95 was a traitor and that #95 knew who the others were," LB answered nonchalantly, "that was reason enough for me to start breaking fingers instead of the neck," she snapped.

"#362 and #30c are the main traitors that you want to catch," #95 said seriously, "as for me," she said coldly, "touch me and I'll unleash my powers on all of you," she said and #465 eyes widened in horror, "if I were still a traitor I wou…."

"Yes you didn't bother to destroy the underground generator like you were ordered," LB said simply, "you had the bomb attached…"

"I changed my mind for my own reasons," #95 snapped, "you can hate me but if I were still a traitor the KND headquarters would have blown up long ago," she said as the KND Operatives around her glared.

"How dare you," #39 demanded suddenly, "you expect us to keep you around after all this," she said incredulously, "Rachael did you hear all this?" she demanded as she now spoke into a walkie talkie, "#95 is a traitor and as far as we know Reggae our LJ buddy might be dead," she said seriously.

Moments later a reddish brown haired girl ran out of HQ. Her face was filled with rage and she was also clinging a walkie talkie.

"Is it true?" Rachael demanded the moment that she reached her friend, "is Reggae really dead?" she asked.

"No," a girl spoke up suddenly, "but your friend JQ89 is and I'm sorry," she said.

Rachael G.also known as #325 hurried to the edge to see a dark brown eyed short blonde girl standing beside a dark brown boy.

"She can sense when people die," the boy explained, "I'm in charge of the Jamaican section where Reggae works," he explained, "I'm guessing you're Ravenrules," he said simply, "she told me a lot about you and another one named hiddenheaven," he said.

"That's me," #39 responded.

"Good to meet all of you," the Jamaican leader said simply, "even though I wished the circumstances were better," he said honestly.

"What happened to Molly?" LB asked suddenly, "I was able to contact her and tell her everything," she said.

"#362 told us that she had gone on the other side," #274 responded and sighed, "she's in intensive care," he told them, "#362 beat her up pretty bad," he said and looked down feeling stupid about ever believing one of their best spies who was now revealed a traitor.

"Do you know that she's engaged to Matthew of DCFDTL?" LB asked and the KND Operatives were horrified, "don't feel bad her love is really with #30c," she told them, "so Matt's getting jipped too."

"Fanny Fulbright," the blonde girl said suddenly.

"Oh no," LB said mournfully and turned away from the KND Operatives, "please Martin don't tell me that…"

"Fanny's dead," the Jamaican leader said simply, "I'm sorry," he said and sighed.

"#362 did it," #95 said simply.

"Very likely," LB said frankly.

"We need to talk," the Jamaican leader said as he looked at #274 who nodded and called them up.

(Hours later- Just after Grandma Stuffum left #5 and the others)

"You mean Count Spankulot isn't the mastermind!" #274 demanded incredulously, "how could your Union not tell us this!"

"First of all you realize that your technology stopped being able to receive transmissions from other places?" Martin asked and #274 nodded, "that's island wide," he said, "nowhere can get contacted beyond a certain area zone,"he said simply, "scientists hired created a machine that can block communications worldwide," he told #274, "they were from the Caribbean and we had to fight our way out since they are trying to also take over the Caribbean island by island," he said, "Jamaica, Cuba, Barbados, Trinidad and Tobago among a few others are still free," he said, "but we don't know for how long, the parents and children are trying but our resources seem to not be enough," he said, "my country can't last forever and I'll die before it's taken because our Union hates you guys too much to combine forces," he said seriously.

"I'm really sorry about everything," #274 said, "If I listened I would've asked before sending the info," he said, "I know nothing about these ship codes," he said, "when I got contact from you being well you know," he said and Martin nodded, "then I got contacted by a ship looking for you and needing info because they know you side with adults and were willing to help…"

"I know," Martin said softly, "but we have to do something about the KND Operatives who are being hunted by Caribbean people posing as KND agents," he said, "I can't believe that you guys still haven't realized that the Caribbean is 100% anti KND!" he cried, "did you really think that we would change our minds?" he asked incredulously.

"It's not our fault!" #274 cried in defense, "how do you know that no one in the Caribbean would form a KND agency?"

"First because I'm FROM there and they would be too few and they'd have to live away from their furious parents forever," Martin listed, "you're either in our group, lazy, neutral or a traitor," he said simply.

"Your things are uncomplicated," #274 said sarcastically.

"Don't tease Martin," the blonde beside Martin threw at #274, "you're the one who nearly made an enemy ship kill us!" she cried.

"Feine calm down," Martin said simply, "she can't get too upset or her ability will get out of control, "he explained.

"Let's continue exchanging info then," LB spoke up suddenly and the others nodded

(Meanwhile at an abandoned Factory)

"RUN!" Matthew ordered as he and the KND Operatives along with the small children ran up another winding staircase, "if he gets us we're done for!" he cried.

But when they nearly reached the top they heard a small chuckle. When they looked up they saw several kids around their age at the top of the stairs grinning at them.

"We are the Caribbean KND," a fair skinned girl said formally, "follow us we have a way out," she said and the others quickly followed her and her Operatives through a hidden door and up a series of stairs. Suddenly they reached the roof, but then they heard the clicking of weapons.

"You guys are going for a little flight," a dark brown boy with a St. Kitts accent said seriously as he held a pistol at them, "with the exception of Matthew here the rest of you will be walking off the roof," he told them and the two little girls huddled by Matthew for protection.

"How can you be so heartless!" #1 demanded and the fake KND Operatives laughed in his face.

"Maybe because they don't have one," a voice said suddenly and everyone turned around to see Alexander from the DCFDTL, "I don't think that you guys realize what you're up against," he said seriously but the fake operatives burst out laughing.

"A brown haired guy in a suit standing barely two feet above us," another fake operative observed, "scary," she said sarcastically.

"What's that smell?" another male with a Dominican accent asked as he sniffed, "Ha! Ha! I think somethi…. Ha! Ha!"

Soon everyone except Matthew and Alexander were laughing their heads off.

"Laughing Gas," Matthew said simply, "Richard trained me to be unaffected by that years ago."

"Well I was trained too but I'm not telling you anything," Alexander responded and stuck his tongue at Matt when he looked at him suspiciously.

"We better get them out of here," Matthew said as he reached for a laughing Laura and Alexander jumped down to help.

"Hold it," Richard snapped as he came unto the roof, "you're coming with me," he said and pointed at Matthew.

"No way!" Alexander cried and stood in front of Matthew.

"Kid I can tell you're ill from looking at you," Richard said frankly but Alexander stood his ground, "do you care about him that much?" he asked and Alexander nodded.

"I guess I made the right decision by giving you up them," Richard said suddenly with a wry smile, "does your Dad care about Matt this much kid?"

"Even more," Alexander responded and Richard simply nodded.

"And you want to stay with them Matt?" Richard asked his son.

"Please?" Matthew asked in a small voice, "if you were ever my fat…"

"Don't call me that," Richard said nonchalantly as he lit a cigarette, "I obviously stunk and lost that job a long time ago," he said as he bent to pick up #1 and #3.

"You do want to get out of here right?" Richard asked, "I'm not going to kill them," he said when he saw the two boy's faces, "plus, how hard can bats (his nickname for Spankulot) be to defeat?" he asked with a laugh, "he hasn't taken a physical part in this battle up 'til now," he said.

(Two Hours Later on a familiar street)

"Haven't we been here before?" #2 asked hoarsely as Mary Jane pushed his wheelchair, "sorry about the chair breaking down and all MJ," he rasped and Mary Jane simply smiled at him but was really trying to hide her tears.

"Here we are," #4 said almost sadly and they were now in front of the 'Father's' Mansion.

"Why are we at your house?" #2 asked Mary Jane curiously, "you aren't going and leaving the rest of us!" he cried desperately.

"You're going with her #2," #5 spoke up casually, "you're sicker than an old woman with pneumonia!" she cried when #2 shook his head desperately, "you're all pasty and pale," she observed, "plus you're starting to bleed through your bandages and Grandma Stuffum did say that you couldn't be out of bed for more than half an hour and also you were maneuvering like a madman back when we were trying to get away from those guys," she stated, "you need proper care #2 and Mary Jane definitely can't stay with us when she has a tracker somewhere on her person," she said bluntly.

"#4 isn't in the best shape either," #2 said angrily but winced as a hand went to his chest.

"Better than you!" #4 retorted, "I can at least walk," he said but winced when he took another hard step forward.

"No one was going to carry you after your wheelchair's wheels stopped moving," #2 told him.

"Like you'd be lighter," Mary Jane muttered.

"What was that?" #2 demanded angrily.

"You guys better do what I suggested," Mary Jane said with a hint of remorse.

"What's that?" #2 asked curiously but soon realized what it was when #4 and #5 started to step back, "where're you guys going?" he asked suspiciously.

"You can't come with us #2," #5 said formally, "come #4 we're leaving," she said and started to walk away and #4 looked at #2 with a look of pity and remorse them slowly followed her.

"You guys can't go without me!" #2 cried incredulously and tried to follow them but Mary Jane held back his wheelchair.

"You're not going," Mary Jane said in a fierce none monotone voice.

(Half an hour Later at an abandoned Factory).

Richard was thrown into the wall again by an enraged Count Spankulot.

"I can't believe that you helped those kids get away!" Count Spankulot cried angrily, "I'll kill you then I'll go after them myself!" he cried, "Knight Brace had instructed me not to so that I wouldn't be suspected but you've definitely made me decide otherwise," he said venomously.

Richard threw another knife and Count Spankulot simply teleported out of the way. Richard was fortunately able to ward off most of Count Spankulot's telekinectic powers (before any reader denies this ability I saw a KND episode where C.S. destroyed a weapon by simply moving his hand and glaring at it. I really doubt that the machine collapsed in fear) but Count Spankulot's teleportation ability had only allowed him to stab Count Spankulot five out of twenty tries and none of them were anything fatal.

"Thought that I was a regular guy in a vamp costume?" Count Spankulot asked with great scorn, "no my friend I'm half vampire and I'm going to make you wish that you were never born," he hissed as he went straight for Richard.

But Richard was prepared. He quickly swung a metal rod that hit Count Spankulot in the side of the face. But them he felt a piercing pain that made him almost wince. He looked at his wrist and his face soon twisted with rage. Count Spankulot had bitten him.

End of Chapter6- Read and review please!

Chapter 7: Fighting Back. The KND has had enough! They're going to defeat the adult menaces and get revenge for their fallen comrades. What's this? Count Spankulot has a daughter? She's whose girlfriend and fiancé! Read to find out when this chapter comes hopefully within the next two weeks.


	7. Chapter7: Fighting Back

KND: Run  
  
R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary  
  
No Fics Will be Recommended in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 7: Fighting Back  
  
(Following Day at the KND Operation HQ in France)  
  
[In the Background 'You may hate me now' by Nas plays- this is just for effect people. If you don't know the song, it doesn't affect you understanding the story line. So NO ONE bother me about it.]  
  
#362 and #30c walked inside the KND Headquarters. #362's shoulder length blonde hair billowed behind her as she walked slowly but steadily in her black spy suit. Her hands moved slowly by her sides and she had a superior grin on her face as her eyes showed off her gleeful venomousness. #30c was walking beside her keeping up with her every stride despite the fact that he was wearing his usual Antarctic getup. He was covered from head to toe and in some ways was more sinister than #362 to their imprisoned agents because they could at least see #362's face. But with #30c, he even had goggles (or whatever you call those things) covering his eyes.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" #362 demanded loudly as hundreds of agents ran around frantically doing different tasks, "I expect no mistakes!" she snapped angrily, "none whatsoever."  
  
[Song Stops]  
  
"You," #30c said suddenly to a brown haired girl above him carrying a heavy stack of papers, "come here," he said slowly and he also gestured to her with a finger.  
  
"The girl shivered severely as she walked down the twisted wooden staircase to an emotionless #30c. She had a button on her chest that read #50f. But her shackled hands and feet showed that her number and position no longer mattered. She soon stood in front of #30c and was shivering even more.  
  
"Do you have your inhaler?" #30c asked and she nodded, "where?" he asked simply and she motioned with her head to her left shorts pocket, "thanks," he said coldly as he reached for it, "you'll get it back," he said with a hint of annoyance when he saw her gasp as he placed it in his own pocket, "wait right here," he ordered and walked towards several persons who were pushing a large computer across the wide room.  
  
Each of the captured agents pushing the computer was individually shackled. They were all wearing only marina and shorts or pants. They all looked between ten and twelve and were all male. But their glistening muscles and abs proved that despite not being large in size, that they were stronger than average agents.  
  
"Here," #30c said emotionlessly to one of them who looked particularly pale and was wheezing, "you should really tell us when you're having an asthma attack," he told the agent as he assisted him in using the inhaler.  
  
"I did," the agent rasped and #30c held up one hand, which told the other agents pushing the computer to stop.  
  
"Which Neanderthal," #30c said seriously as his voice started to rise, "allowed #85 qg to get this sick?" he asked as he looked around him as well as upward at the agents who worked for and with him, "do you think that our prisoners are innumerable?" he asked them honestly, "Well they're not!" he cried with such anger that not only the agents working for him but the captured agents as well jumped back with fright, "and if they all die and run out you guys will have to push these machines, calculate those algorithms and codes, carry papers (points at #50f) and whatever else that they have to do!" he cried in fury, "if you want to make prisoners sick for your own sadistically sick amusement, go after those locked up in the code red dungeon!" he cried, "they are the ones too dangerous to be allowed up here, kill them!" he continued, "not the ones that we have to use!"  
  
"Am I that much of a Neanderthal?" #362 asked softly into his ear and he turned to her quickly, "I thought that it would be amusing," she said with feigned innocence and many of the agents who worked on their side laughed, "it does get boring around here sometimes," she said with a sigh pretending to be bored.  
  
"Does murdering unnecessarily pump excitement in your blood?" #30c asked her seriously, "because I never found it to be much of a hobby," he said simply.  
  
"You are so nothing like Matt," #362 muttered and #30c's faced flared with anger.  
  
"What did you just say?" #30c asked her softly but an underlying tone that made #362 scared of answering him, "I'm not begging you anything you know," he said frankly, "if you don't love me leave," he said so seriously that #362 gasped and stepped back.  
  
"That's not fair!" a blonde haired boy that stood above them cried, "you never took good care of her anyway!" he cried angrily, "you never allowed her to truly have an adventure during your relationship," he accused, "you always wanted to do boring things like picnics and staring into your love's eyes for hours," he said as if it were the dumbest things in the world, "your so boring and stupid that you don't deserve her," he stated.  
  
"You're right," #30c said simply and #362's face became filled with frightened horror and the blonde boy's own filled with surprise, "Clara I think that we both agree that our relationship has been in a serious rut lately," he said to her (#362) honestly.  
  
"Our whole relation is a rut," Clara (#362- I don't know if she's been given a real name in the show. So I'm giving her one) said bluntly, "thanks to you," she added.  
  
"So I believe that you'd agree with me that we should end it then," #30c said simply.  
  
"Why the sudden change of heart #30c?" the blonde boy asked icily.  
  
"Because you can't change someone's heart Jonathan," #30c responded, "I'm going to get #85qg to the hospital ward," he said formally.  
  
"Wait!" #362 cried suddenly and #30c turned around to look at her, "I never said that I'd never see you again," she said seriously, "from everything said this seems to be a one-sided decision," she said frankly.  
  
"Well I'm hoping that you're not going to suggest another time out," #30c said.  
  
"Haven't you ever had something with someone else?" #362 asked him almost desperately.  
  
"Yes I did," #30c said honestly and everyone gasped as #362's eyes bugged out, "once," he confirmed, "three moths ago."  
  
"Who was it?" #362 asked softly but her clenched fist showed that she was angry, "who?"  
  
"Only if you stay calm," #30c said seriously, "I didn't beat up your..."  
  
"You punched Jonathan in the mouth and gut at a carnival one year ago!" #362 responded.  
  
"I wasn't going to let him make fun of me just because he was with you," #30c said bluntly, "if he's with you fine," he said, "but he's not going to come up to me, brag and put me down personally without eventually getting hit," he said simply, "it wasn't the first time he did it and I wasn't going to keep taking it," he continued, "if he wants to mess with me then he must be able to take the consequences," he concluded and Jonathan glared at him but kept silent.  
  
"So you wont tell me who she is?" #362 asked. "tell me though," she said, "did she look better than me, liked those boring things you enjoyed, do you enjoy her company better?" she asked.  
  
"You're both beautiful, yes and sometimes," #30c answered in respective order, "when we were arguing your company wasn't very enjoyable if that's what you're wondering about," he told her, "she was umm a solace," he explained, "a confidante really," he said honestly and looked down at his feet.  
  
"So she knows everything about us?" #362 asked slowly.  
  
"Yes she's a very close friend of mine," #30c responded.  
  
"That will have to wait 'til later folks," Jonathan said suddenly, "we just got communication from someone I think you'd want to see," he said seriously.  
  
#30c and #362 hurried to the main communication room to see Mary Jane from DCFDTL grinning superiorly on the screen the moment that she saw #362.  
  
"It wasn't hard to figure out that you were involved in this after I realized how deep Count Spankulot wanted to take his crazy plot," Mary Jane said frankly from on the screen, "you two seemed to get along quite well with each other anytime you snuck over to my father's mansion and he was present," she continued, "my brother really liked you, you know," she said simply as her jaw stiffened, "but it's obvious with whom your heart really lies," she said and to everyone's surprise looked at Jonathan.  
  
"It's not me!" Jonathan cried incredulously.  
  
"It's David," #362 almost whispered as she now looked down, "despite everything," she stated, "even though I've truly been out with him so little even you assume that Jonathan is my regular boyfriend," she said softly, "David Hula a.k.a. #30c is my true love," she said proudly, "hopefully he'll still have me," she said sadly.  
  
"Well I guess that I'm unimportant," a voice said suddenly from behind Mary Jane who gasped, "I'm guessing that our engagement is off?" he asked #362 with a hint of sarcasm, "of course it's obvious that it was all a sham in the first place," he said simply but his voice couldn't hide the hurt that he was feeling, "you better hope that I don't get my hands on your 'true love'," he said icily and #362's face paled.  
  
"I know everything about you Matthew," #30c spoke up fearlessly, "and I'd still find a way to take you down with me even though my father didn't train me to be an assassin," he said, "so don't even think about it," he snapped coldly.  
  
"A real evil hero," Matthew said with a laugh, "what'll you do if your alliance changes?" he asked, "will you be so evil then?" he asked frankly, "will you even be a hero?"  
  
"I'm a leader not some Neanderthal running around trying to save a cumbersome amount of so called 'innocent' lives," #30c said almost angrily, "I'm just on my side of this matter and I'm not taking the part of villain or hero," he told Matthew, "I'm just on the side that's going to win and that's all that matters in persevering with our case," he said seriously, "by the way Matthew kiss your sister there and the rest of your family goodnight tonight," he continued, "I'm coming to kill all of you tomorrow," he said simply and locked off communication right in Mary Jane's shocked face.  
  
#30c turned to #362.  
  
"Clara you stay here while I go after the DCFDTL to finish them once and for all," #30c said seriously, "contact Jacqueline Porter and tell her to go to the KND Major Headquarters with the best agents and backup she can find," he instructed, "we're going to get rid of these menaces once and for all," he stated, "starting with the biggest ones of course," he added.  
  
"I agree and meanwhile we will get rid of the agents here that are locked up in code red dungeon," Clara suggested and #30c nodded, "you know that I still love you, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes I know," #30c said, "it's just even better when you actually come out and say it," he said almost sheepishly and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
(1 Hour later at KND Major Headquarters)  
  
"We have Russia, America and Korea's major military back," #274 announced, "Germany is claiming that they don't want any part in this, but from their attack on our current 'guest'," he said seriously, "it's obvious who's side their really on," he told the agents listening carefully to his every word, "we are going to hit these enemies hard!" he cried in sudden anger, "we shall not stop until they are all taken down!" he cried and the other agents murmured in agreement.  
  
"The YDWC will also taking action," LB said firmly as she stood beside #274, "most of our present team aren't very forgiving of the earlier situation," she told the KND agents who looked rather guilty all of a sudden, "but for those willing to put differences aside," she continued, "they will be accompanying the KND agents to fight these menaces," she said and shook her fist as the YDWC agents that sided with her cheered, "the others," she said with a defeated sigh, "will be lead by Martin, leader of the Jamaican YDWC," she revealed and many KND agents gasped, "they will be heading directly where it is believed Count Spankulot is located and also where it is likely Night Brace might be located," she stated, "note well that division isn't good, but neither is arguing among each other," she said as she noticed most of the KND agents and the YDWC agents on Martin's side glaring at each other, "we are not divided in our goal to defeat the menaces what've brought various tragedies upon us," she said.  
  
"I have to disagree with you there," Martin spoke up suddenly, "while there are tragedies caused by the 'menaces' as you say," he stated, "some tragedies cannot go beyond the blame of the person who allowed such a tragedy to be carried out," he continued and even some of the agents for LB nodded and murmured in agreement, "I'm not here to make friends," he said looking the glaring KND agents in the eye, "the YDWC agents who came here, came to deliver important information and that has been done," he said bluntly, "we've no other obligation to the KND and quite frankly the rest of you who've got a problem a problem with that can go suck yourselves," he said seriously and most of the people in the room (including those on his side) gasped at that statement.  
  
"Where will you be going?" #465 asked him formally, "if I can ask you your highness," she said sarcastically and the KND agents snickered while the YDWC members glared.  
  
"Just because I'm not following you guys everywhere you go doesn't mean that you've to be a bitch," Martin responded simply and #465's face went red, "our source has made arrangements with someone and that's where we'll stay while we carry out our plans," he said seriously, "now we'll be leaving," he said and turned to leave.  
  
"Let's get on with our plans," LB said to #274 who nodded, "good luck with your plans Martin," she said.  
  
"Same to you," Martin responded and left the room with his team.   
  
(Meanwhile atin the DCFDTL Mansion)  
  
"I can't believe that you betrayed me like that!" #2 cried angrily at Mary Jane as a doctor stood my his bed checking his heart rate, "now I'm out of the action and away from my friends!" he cried.  
  
"I wouldn't say that you're out of the action," Mr. Hollaris said formally as he entered the room, "do you know that this mansion will actually be housing agents who'll be fighting against the same people that you're KND is fighting against in at least a day's time?" he asked and both Mary Jane and #2 eyes widened as they slowly shook their heads.  
  
"I contacted 'the Father' (Mr. Hollaris) and got his consent to use this mansion as a base," a female voice said suddenly, "I called my darling Martin and gave him the wonderful news," she said happily and came into view.  
  
#2 and Mary Jane looked at the girl in surprise.  
  
"I'm a vampire," the girl said simply, "my father's Count Spankulot, but he's been manipulated by Night Brace while I however have not," she continued, "Martin of the YDWC is coming with his own agents," she said, "the willing members of the YDWC and KND have joined forces," she explained when #2's face darkened, "I know that you don't trust me but I've been a major source for the YDWC and they know A LOT more than the KND," she stated.  
  
#2 looked at her suspiciously. She had waist length deep yellow blonde hair that was up in a ponytail, and was wearing a black turtleneck sweater, blue denim jeans pants and blue sneakers with white laces.  
  
"What kind of relationship do you and this Martin character have?" Mary Jane asked apprehensively, "is he your boyfriend or something?" she asked and she noticed a slight blush appear on the girl's cheeks.  
  
"Her name's Emma," Mr. Hollaris said sternly.  
  
"He's my boyfriend," Emma responded, "but we've upped the ante a bit," she continued, "he's my fiancé."  
  
End of Chapter 7 - Read and review please!  
  
Chapter 8 will be up as soon as I can put it up. All I can tell you is that things will really start to come to a head. What's the status of Grandma Stuffum and others not mentioned in this chapter? What'll happen to Matthew's biological father? Find this all out when the next chapter comes as soon as I complete and upload it. 


	8. Chapter8: Things heat up Way Up

KND: Run

R- Running away  
  
U- Undeniably  
  
N- Necessary

Fics that I Recommend

**He's My boy Toy! – Yugioh- **Author: Summers Death

Summary: Seto inadvertently annoys the psychic at their school's Pre- Halloween carnival; Ryou. With his keen eye, Ryou had noticed the small love triangle developing between him, Anzu, and Shizuka. Bakura, always the one to take action, convinces Ryou to put a curse on Seto. Seto has two weeks to find who he truly loves otherwise...(What? Ya think I'm gonna tell ya everything? Just read and find out...)

**Melted– Yugioh- **Author: Summers Death

Summary: In relationships, Seto always had a problem with letting go of his inhibitions. But when a mandatory school project puts him and Shizuka together, he finds it's not so hard to let them go after all. But can he help Shizuka get over hers?

Chapter8: Things heat up. Way Up.

(Following day 7:30 am at Grandma Stuffum's Residence)

"Where did you learn to make such delicious cheese dip?" Liver asked as he dipped another nacho into the homemade cheese dip and ate it merrily.

"I like the avocado dip," a baby onion piped in happily, "how do you do it Rex?" he asked curiously as he looked at the brown haired boy who was quietly eating nachos which he had dipped into a salsa dip that he also made by himself.

"I was taught by the best," Rex responded nonchalantly, "but I can proudly say that the unique blends created for these dips were done by yours truly," he told them, "too bad for Grandma Stuffum," he said coldly as he placed another nacho into his salsa dip.

"Too bad about me what?" Grandma Stuffum asked suspiciously as she entered the small room that Rex chose to use as his 'dining area', "do you know that this room isn't very spacious?" she asked seriously, "I can barely even fit in here," she complained as she squeezed in and sat by the door.

"You complain little for someone who fainted moments after we escaped those backup officers," Rex pointed out, "you should at least notice your right arm in a sling," he said, "and your other bandages," he added.

"I'm fine," Grandma Stuffum snapped angrily, "but you are all skin and bones," she said suddenly, "a little of my food should fatten..." she continued.

"Oh no," Rex spoke up interrupting her, "your reputation precedes you and I'm not looking to become fat," he said frankly, "my current visage is the one that I want to keep," he told her, "thank you very much," he added.

"What is wrong about being fat?" Grandma Stuffum asked simply but her tone indicated that she was getting angry.

"Nothing," Rex responded carefully after being silent for almost a minute, "it works great for you," he said but regretted it when he realized what he was implying.

"Well I guess a woman like me deserves to be fat them?" Grandma Stuffum asked softly, "I think I'm going to turn in," she said suddenly and stood up to leave.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Liver asked curiously even though he knew why she was doing it, "don't you want to watch TV in the sitting room or something?"

"I'm sorry Grandma Stuffum," Rex apologized formally, "I didn't mean it that way," he told her.

"I'm certain that you didn't," Grandma Stuffum responded sweetly with a small smile but also with watery eyes, "Good Morning," she said softly and left the room.

The others in the room looked at Rex coldly for a moment then continued eating in silence. Rex sighed and then left the rooms. No one watched him leave but soon something caught their attention. It was a gunshot.

* * *

(12pm At a Secluded Mansion in Miami)

"Is this the place?" #465 asked #93 seriously, "is this the Main Headquarters of the characters who've been trying to kill us all?" she asked loudly from inside their invisible truck.

"Yes," #93 answered coldly, "this is the location."

"Let's split up and sneak in," #195 suggested.

"No way," Little Brat said, "it's best we sneak in as a team then split up," she stated, "if they're waiting for us it's best that we're together than them catching us in little patches and getting rid of us one by one," she pointed out, "we have firepower but we need our current number to succeed beyond the entrance if we're ambushed," she added.

"LB's right," #274 spoke up, "we all need to stick together," he affirmed, "the enemy is definitely not kidding around," he said frankly, "and neither are we," he added venomously.

They parked their invisible truck into some nearby bushes then made their way over the mansion wall. Little Brat was the first to jump along with #465 and #274. They quickly knocked out the guards from that section of the gate. Then the rest of the team quickly but carefully jumped the wall. It took nearly twenty minutes since both the KND agents and LB's group made on large team. They strategically moved across the lawns of the property using different guises to not be seen by guards on the roof and knocking out ground guards then positioning them as if they were still awake. They finally reached the front door and #93 entered the access code and had her eye scanned so that they could all get inside. The others were armed and ready but the front part of the mansion was totally deserted when they entered.

"Told you that they don't usually come down to check when one of their own enters the building," #93 said nonchalantly, "at least those who they believe are their own," she added emotionlessly.

#195 carefully closed the door after everyone had finally entered the room.

"You said that they're twenty floors right?" LB asked #93 formally.

"Yes," #93 responded automatically, "but it's urgent that you congregate a small but effective fighting force and ascend to the fifth floor," she said seriously, "no more than eight and no less than five," she concluded.

LB took out the plans and handed them to eighteen individuals and kept one for herself. After running over basic strategies the large team split up into several groups and each of them; including LB and her team, left the ground floor to fight on the level that they were assigned to take down.

"Who's the menace?" #465 hissed clenching her fist.

"Jacqueline Porter," #93 responded seriously, "she's one of their strongest and most deceptive spy," she told them, "she's nineteen in body but much older in mind and experience," she continued, "don't make her innocent looks fool you," she said, "she's a killer," she pointed out, "hesitate and she's sure to kill you where you stand."

"How do you know her?" #195 asked curiously, "so well I mean," he added quickly.

"She trained me in sightless combat," #93 told them, "it's when you have to fight an opponent that you can't see," she explained.

"I can do that," #465 said almost enviously, "what's so special about HER teachings?"

"She not only teaches you to fight when you can't see them," #93 responded, "but she also teaches you to accelerate your vision so that you can actually see them," she revealed, "I can see better than even you #465," she said suddenly looking at #465 rather superiorly.

"What makes you say that?" #465 asked rather smugly.

"Because I've been making circles around you for the past two minutes little girl," a voice said suddenly from behind #274 and the next second he was unconscious and falling to the ground in a heap, "and you didn't even hear me," she said with a laugh, "my pupil however," she said referring to #93, "was able to hear me moving around for maybe the first 20 seconds," she stated, "at least long enough to know that it was me," she stated, "I'm still invisible to you aren't I?" she asked mocking #465 who despite using every bit of concentration on her sight and hearing couldn't pick up their new attacker with neither, "but I won't be for much longer," she declared and stopped to stand beside #195 who jumped back in fright, "Jacqueline Porter your capturer and immediate executioner in Knight Brace's service," she said proudly, "I see that #93 has kept to her true allegiance," she said and #93 grinned as #465 glared at her (#93) and grinded her teeth as she clenched her fist in more anger than disbelief.

Jacqueline stood grinning in apparel very different from the one that she wore when she was at the adoption agency, which had held Mushi away from the rest of her family. She no longer wore formal things like her dark blue-rimmed glasses but instead now she was in a pair of white sneakers, blue socks, black cotton pants, a white T-Shirt with the words **I FIGHT FOR FREEDOM. _FOR MYSELF! _**in bold black letters covering her small bosom, a silver heart-shaped pendant around her neck and her black hair was left out to blow slightly in the light breeze that came through the room. Her current attire and looks made her look like a casual fourteen year old that still was an innocent child inside. But her demeanor and attitude made her look superior and foreboding. Her emerald green eyes held a mischievous evil glint that even though it seemed to appear and pass within the blink of an eye, her grin on her thin pink lips made it clear that her intentions were evil and her way of killing would be through torture (pretty much she didn't seem like someone who would kill her enemies quickly, but instead take deep –and great- joy in killing them painfully slow).

"Don't be so scared little boy," Jacqueline teased #195 who ran to stand behind Rachael G. a.k.a. #325 (remember from chapter 6), "I'm just going to kill all of you after all," she said simply, "starting with #465," she said coldly with a hint of hatred.

"Aren't you going to contact the others?" #93 asked Jacqueline suddenly and #325 shrieked in fury and attacked her.

Everyone else watched with unhidden surprise as both #93 and #325 rolled across the floor grunting and pulling at each other's hair. Suddenly Jacqueline appeared over them and pulled them apart.

"You two save your kiddie fight for after I kill the others!" Jacqueline ordered, "in fact I'll just kill the least important one right now," she stated frankly and suddenly revealed a thin knife which she somehow procured from her hair and threw it straight into the YDWC kid with the thick Barbadian accent's throat (another character from chapter 6), "one pest down, four to go," she said simply as the boy fell down dead after his eyes widened for a moment in surprise then she threw #93 and #325 to the floor.

"Troy!" #325 cried and tears filled her eyes as she looked at the now lifeless body of the little boy, "we just became friends last night," she said in a cracked voice.

"And all of you shall die today," Jacqueline responded, "shall we #465?" she asked sweetly with a happy grin.

"Bring it Bitch," #465 snarled and took a 'Charlie's Angels' like fighting pose, "bring it on."

* * *

(Meanwhile at an abandoned house outside the neighbourhood where the DCFDTL Mansion is located)

"I don't know #5," #4 said nervously, "I think I'm going to suck," he confessed.

"It's just a waltz silly," #5 told him as she placed a tape in the radio that she found in the house that they were now hiding in, "and it's better to do a slow dance like that since your legs aren't fully healed yet," she pointed out, "call it physical therapy," she suggested and held out her hands to him as the music started to play.

"O..O...Okay," #4 stuttered and rose off the bed as he took #5's hand, "you don't think it's weird dancing in a bedroom?" he asked looking around the room which he now slept in nervously, "a bit mushy mushy weird?" he asked as they started to waltz with her slowly.

"We're ten," #5 reminded him, "what the hell are we going to do in a bedroom?" she asked even though she knew very well what he meant and she prayed mentally that she wouldn't blush like he had been doing from the moment she suggested that they danced.

#4 suddenly kissed her on the cheek. #5 stopped in her tracks.

"Sorry," #4 said quickly and let her go.

"Oh Uhhh there's nothing to be sorry about #4," #5 told him and she smiled then started to blush, "it was kinda nice," she said rubbing her left sneaker nervously on the wooden floor.

"Are you blushing #5?" #4 asked in surprise.

"Want to make something of it?" #5 demanded in a threateningly snappish tone, no longer nervous but now wary and angry.

"No!" #4 cried waving his hands for emphasis, "you just looked kinda ...." he said but stopped and started to rub his right sneaker nervously.

"Kinda what?" #5 asked warily but her anger had subsided.

"Cute and attractive," #4 admitted sheepishly refusing to look her in the eye and instead stared nervously at his sneaker.

"Cute!" #5 cried, "I don't know what happened to your head," she shouted feeling offended, "but I'm not #3!" she spat angrily and turned to leave.

"That's just it," #4 said softly and #5 stopped her back still to him now, "you're not #3." He whispered, "but I like like you anyway," he added and turned towards his bed.

#5 twirled around.

"You like like **me**?" #5 asked softly with slight incredulousness, "but I always thought you liked liked #3," she confessed.

"I did," #4 admitted, "but the time I've spent with you has proven to me that I like like you more," he said honestly and lied back on the bed.

"I used to like like #1," #5 almost whispered and walked towards #4, "but I've realized that I like like you more," she told him, "in fact I think I love you," she admitted, "besides this like like thing is for 5 year olds," she said her voice now back to her normal tone as she sat at the edge of the bed.

"Same ol' #5," #4 said with a laugh, "umm..." he said but simply sat up and leaned closer to her and she did the same.

They kissed again, but this time none of them backed away.

* * *

(Meanwhile 2 Miles Away from the location of the DCFDTL Mansion in the sky)

"Is everything ready Herbie?" #30c asked another KND member seriously, "I want to be able to invade the mansion very soon."

"Another hour maximum," Herbie responded (don't recall his codename, anyone who knows please tell me in review box) as he entered more algorithms into the major computer, "we'll be ready by then," he told #30c.

"Good," 30c said coldly, "by the way Herbie," he said and Herbie slowed his typing down a bit, "great idea about using the cloud disguise for our flying ship," he commended, "no one has yet guessed that we're a flying vessel instead of a cloud shaped like a duck's head," he said with approval.

"Thanks Captain," Herbie responded happily, "I'm here to please."

"See that you continue to do just that," #30c said simply and left the room to check on the condition of those in weaponry.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"Any sign of them?" Matthew asked Mary Jane seriously as she scouted the sky with their special telescope, "I doubt that they're dumb enough to attack by ground," he said frankly, "even though Dad disagrees," he said with a hint of resentment.

"Couldn't they do both?" Mary Jane asked simply not taking her eye off the telescope.

"Yes," Matthew admitted, "but I'm looking out for a main target," he told her simply, "and I bet my LIFE that he's going to attacking by air," he said pointedly, "I bet on it," he hissed.

End: Chapter 8

Chapter 9 will be up as soon as I can write it and post it. All I can tell you is that you is that you'll find out what's become of Matthew's Biological Father, Jacqueline's fight will take an unexpected twist, Cree will appear again and #30c's team will attack. Stay Tuned.

Please Review and also tell me your opinion of #4 and #5's little _moment **(and I really HOPE that NO ONE thought that they were going to have sex or anything. They're little children for crying out loud!)**_.


	9. Chapter 9: Face Off with the Enemy

KND: Run

R- Running away

U- Undeniably

N- Necessary

Chapter 9: Face Off with the Enemy

(Five Minutes Later in a private room at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"The plan's are complete," Martin said formally, "all we have to do is deal with the others as Matthew faces off with #30c," he said to the others listening to him intently.

"So you're pretty sure that this plan is full proof?" #2 asked him, "what if something happens to Matthew and…." He continued.

"If something happens to Matthew," Mary Jane interrupted, "worse will happen to #30c," she stated.

"So we're ready then?" a boy with a thick Barbadian accent asked Martin, "we can take down these agents and make them pay for what happened to our fallen members?" he asked anxiously.

"Through their teeth Kareem," Martin responded and Kareem grinned.

Hope his twin brother is all right. Can't believe he decided to go with the KND on their mission, but I wish him all the best anyway. (Martin's thoughts)

"Let's congregate in the Main Hall," Emma Spankalot said formally, "and make it quick," she said and patted Martin quickly on the butt as she made her way to the door.

"Right Emma," Martin responded with a grin, "you guys can finish up here and meet us in the Main Hall," he said formally and hurried out after Emma.

"Bet you Twenty Bucks we reach the Main Hall before them," Kareem said with a grin.

"Bet you Fifty he'd kick your ass if he heard what you just said," Molly said simply.

"Good Point," Kareem responded and helped clear away the rest of the plans in silence

* * *

(Meanwhile at Grandma Stuffum's Residence)

"You scared the living daylights out of me!" Grandma Stuffum shouted at Rex who was sitting in the living room and staring at the floor, "I swore that you killed yourself out there!" she cried as she continued to storm around him, "I thought that…" she continued but Rex interrupted her.

"Why do you care?" Rex asked suddenly.

"WHAT!" Grandma Stuffum exploded.

"Why do YOU care?" Rex asked again more firmly.

Grandma Stuffum slapped him in the face. Rex's face moved to the side for a second but he turned around unfazed.

"Do you need a book to learn about human emotions?" Grandma Stuffum demanded, "do you need a class to learn how people give a damn about each other and why," she cried angrily, "I thought that old man taught you something like that," she said and Rex looked at her closely, "guess I was wrong," she said coldly and started to walk away.

"Don't you dare undermine him," Rex snarled, "he's taught more about humanity than you even know," he whispered, his hands now clinging to the arms of the chair as he breathed heavily.

"Then why don't you show it?" Granda Stuffum asked frankly, "you act as if the world will lash you if you do," she told him.

"Because it most likely will," Rex responded as he relaxed and leaned back, "I should've killed myself back there," he added in a whisper.

"Would that make you happier?" Grandma Stuffum asked him, "to be dead?"

"I would feel even better if I never existed," Rex told her honestly, "if someone kind enough would just get the Book of Existence and rub my name out of it," he said, "and let end my existence of grief and disappear," he said in an almost awed voice.

"Death and Non-existence will show you no love," Grandma Stuffum pointed out, "don't you know that?" she asked him.

"It will show me peace," Rex responded in a small whisper, "peace," he repeated and leaned back in the chair with eyes closed

"Don't you think you can find peace some other way?" Grandma Stuffum insisted.

"Not the peace that non-existence and nothingness will bring," Rex told her, "pure, ultimate and final peace," he whispered as he slightly slipped down in the chair (but remained) motionless.

"You are truly a dementedly tortured little boy," Grandma Stuffum said tearfully as she picked him up out of the chair and into her arms, "you've got demons that you refuse to kill or even face off," she continued as she held the motionless yet still breathing body, "and I'll kill them all even if I have to do it myself," she said firmly and walked with him quietly to her room.

* * *

(Ten minutes Later On the Fifth Floor within the Secluded Mansion in Miami)

Little Brat dodged another kick and kicked her adversary in the stomach. She now realized why #93 wanted a small special team to take down the fifth floor. It was the floor with Major Weaponry and Main Generators. If her team took this floor they could practically hold the mansion for ransom.

Hidden Heaven (LJ user and also from chapter 6 of this story) A.K.A. #39 used the forklift to knock over more soldiers. The others were either fighting or trying to hack into the main generator computer files to shut the system down. Either way she felt like they were winning.

(Meanwhile on the Ground Floor of the Secluded Mansion in Miami)

#465 felt as if she was about to die. Jacqueline was tossing her around like a rubber ball and beating her like a bitch. She couldn't use any attack that the young adult couldn't counter or any defense that couldn't be broken in seconds. She cried out as the young adult slammed both her elbows down into her (#465) stomach like knives and #465 spat up even more blood. She fell to the ground motionless but was soon up again as Jacqueline picked her up and tossed her into the wall so hard, she felt her spine crack and screamed sharply.

Jacqueline laughed and turned her attention to #325. She quickly knocked the girl out with a kick to the face.

#195 shivered as she turned her eyes unto him with a malicious grin.

"Enough," #93 said suddenly, "you promised," she snarled.

"Why should I leave this worthless thing alive for?" Jacqueline demanded as she took a step towards #195.

"NO!" #93 screamed, "I wont let you kill him!" she cried.

"You have NO authority here!" Jacqueline retorted, "plus you still haven't explained how the Major KND base on earth wasn't totally destroyed," she reminded #93.

"She said that it was because she was with us," #195 squeaked.

"WHAT!" Jacqueline exploded and rounded on #93, "you're with them!" she demanded.

"Yes," #93 stated, "and I think that the major guard of the fifth floor may lose her post," she said superiorly.

"I'm going to kill you," Jacqueline snarled then disappeared.

"She's gone to check the fifth floor," #93 explained, "but she'll get a rude awakening," she continued and she pressed a button on her watch.

"Why didn't you do something earlier?" #195 demanded as he tried to comfort an injured #465

"I needed to give Little Brat and the others time to take over the fifth floor," #93 told him, "besides," she continued, "I needed to activate this thing when she was heading towards the fifth floor," she stated and pointed at her watch, "she would've killed me outright if she knew that I was really a traitor," she added.

"I'm still not believing that you're one of us," #195 muttered, "what's that thing anyway?" he asked pointing at the watch.

"Jacqueline's worst nightmare," #93 responded with a chuckle as she went to check on #325 and #274.

* * *

(Twenty Minutes Later at the DCFDTL Mansion)

"You guys still looking out for #30c and his little army?" Alexander asked as he entered and continued to sip at his herbal tea, "that's not a cloud," he said suddenly staring up at the sky and not using a telescope.

"What?" Matthew asked in confusion.

"The duck headed looking one over…" Alexander started to explain, "don't point Mary Jane," he admonished, "they might notice and take evasive action," he explained, "notice how it keeps drifting within sight of our house unlike the others that are drifting away," he pointed out.

"That's happened before Einstein," Matthew responded sarcastically.

"Fine then," Alexander snapped, "don't whine when you find out that I'm right," he spat and walked off.

"He's ill," Matthew said dismissively, "like that cloud could really…" he continued but stopped, "does that cloud seem closer to you?" he asked suddenly.

"You mean the duck headed one?" Mary Jane asked and Matthew nodded, "crap it's a lot CLOSER now!" she cried.

"Al is SO going to rant on me later," Matthew muttered and headed in the direction that Alexander went to apologize then warn the others.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later Quarter Mile Away from the location of the DCFDTL Mansion in the sky)

"We're ready Captain," Herbie confirmed, "we'll attack on your orders," he stated.

"Attack now," #30c said dismissively and walked towards his flight pod.

Suddenly the cloud craft had hundreds of pods flying out of it and most landed on the (Mansion) Property while others circled the mansion destroying self-defense weaponry that appeared around the house. The mansion's laser gun hit one of the pods but other pods soon destroyed it.

Suddenly the doors to the mansion flew open and hundreds of young agents ran out yelling and started to shoot at the pods and enemy agents.

Meanwhile #30c's pod went three houses away from the Mansion and suddenly started to dig underground. It continued until it suddenly rose and started to dig through the DCFDTL Mansion. It continued until it dug into a particular room and the pod immediately opened and #30c jumped out.

"Where is Matthew?" #30c asked coldly and soon realized that he was in a room which held only one frightened occupant. "hello Maxine," he said to the shocked little girl who had been digging in a trunk for something, "do you know where your brother is?" he asked kindly.

"You're the one who's after him," Maxine said not taking her eyes off him.

"Affirmative," #30c told her, "where is he?" he asked darkly.

"Right here," Matthew said from behind him and #30 spun around t see him sitting on top of Maxine's wardrobe, "ready?" he asked and #30c grinned.

"No weapons," #30c told him.

"I wont need them," Matthew responded, "I'll take you to the indoor basket ball court," he stated, "there's lots of room there," he concluded.

"Lead the way," #30c said formally.

"Go check on Dad Maxine," Matthew ordered and Maxine nodded and hurried off to do so, "follow me," he said simply to #30c and #30c followed him out Maxine's room.

(Two minutes later at another section of the DCFDL Mansion)

Maxine ran around looking for her father. She couldn't figure out where he had gone. He was in none of his usual places and she knew that he wasn't out fighting yet. Suddenly she heard a sound as she passed her stepmother's (remember that Maxine is adopted in this story) old room.

But Father's disallowed anyone to enter her room since from the day that she died. And he's the only one with a key. (Maxine's thoughts)

Suddenly the door opened and Alexander and her blonde haired brother Earl came storming out angrily and walked past Maxine without acknowledging her. She noticed that they looked angry and decided to peek inside the room. When she did she was surprised to see Cree sitting in a wheel chair sobbing, she had on an oxygen mask and several small machines were attached to both the wheel chair and her. But what surprised her more was her (step) father who stood beside Cree and stroked her hair with a gloved hand.

"They're just upset that's all," Mr. Hollaris said gently, "they'll understand someday," he told her.

"But I don't have 'some day,'" Cree whispered hoarsely, "you know that."

"Whatever time you have left is enough," Mr. Hollaris insisted, "I only wished that I had declared my love for you earlier," he said regretfully.

"Can't believe you fell for me nearly two years ago," Cree croaked and chuckled, "I've really liked you for only a year," she admitted.

"Better late than never," Mr. Hollaris said and chuckled.

"I'm glad that you showed me her room," Cree said happily, "it must've been painful for you," she stated.

"Not as painful as when I lose you," Mr. Hollaris responded, "how long the doctors said you had?" he asked.

"Four days at least, six at most," Cree said, "I only wished that I could see my bratty little sister as well," she said to him, "before I kick the bucket," she said sadly.

"I really wish that this never happened," Mr. Hollaris told her.

"So do I," Cree whispered then coughed heavily.

Maxine quickly moved away from the door as Mr. Hollaris patted Cree on the shoulder with a somber expression on his face.

* * *

(Meanwhile in the basement of an abandoned Factory)

"You are so lucky that you're not a blood sucking vampire," Richard snarled as he glared at Count Spankalot who he had tied to a pole in the basement, "if you were or could transfer anything for you into me through biting," he continued, "I would've killed you by now," he growled.

"I told you," Count Spankalot stated, "I can only transfer my power through a certain amount and type of spanking," he continued, "I bit you in defense," he added, "my fangs can't make anyone turn into anything," he added.

"Lucky you," Richard said coldly and he sat on an empty oil drum and rested his eyes.

End of Chapter 9

Reggae: An episode of Codename:KND gave me the idea that Cree's sixteen. If that's wrong please let me know, and NO Cree's relationship with Father is not SEXUAL. I'll update when I can. Review.


	10. Chapter 10: Change of Plans

KND: Run

R- Running away

U- Undeniably

N- Necessary

Chapter 10: Change of Plans

(At the Basketball Court in the DCFDTL Mansion)

.#30c and Matthew entered through the swinging doors unto the basketball court. It was a large room with the court, hoops, seats and everything that a basketball court needed.

"Ready?" Matthew asked as they reached the center.

"Let's get this party started," #30c said and took a defensive stance and Matthew took an offensive one.

Matthew attacked first and #30c simply grabbed his leg and flipped him over. But Matthew was ready and with a karate chop made #30c let go of his leg and landed on one knee while #30c rubbed his wrist.

But just as #30c was about to counter his communicator went off. Matthew raised an eyebrow but stood still while #30c snarled and answered it in annoyance.

"Don't fight Matthew we've been betrayed," #365 cried from the communicator, "Knight Brace has sent adults to attack us all," she explained, "he's after all children who are agents and or are related to agents now," she stated, "not just the ones he originally listed to us with us being exempted."

"Shit!" #30c cried, "are you okay?"

"We're using the underground tunnel and they haven't discovered us yet," #365 responded, "we'll use the underground flying pods to get to the mansion," she said, "see you in a few hours," she added.

"Yeah, Bye," #30c responded and hung up, "Knight Brace has betrayed us and is now after everybody," he stated, "we can fight here like idiots or collaborate and stop him," he said seriously.

"If you're trying to trick me I'll kill you," Matthew responded coldly, "you tell your troops to stop attacking while I get in contact with Martin," he told #30c and left the court.

#30c called Herbie and told him to tell their team to stop attacking.

"Hello #30c," Nigel said suddenly from the doorway, "how's life?" he asked coldly.

"I never knew that your mother would be murdered Nigel," #30c told him, "things have just gone beyond what Knight Brace told us," he continued, "and don't expect me to apologize for stuff that I never did," he added seriously.

"How could you betray us?" Nigel asked him.

"Many kids are sick of the fighting and conflicts between us and adults," #30c started to explain, "Knight Brace promised us that if we took you down Adults and kids could live together in peace," he said, "but things have gone beyond what he had originally told us."

"That's why those in charge of Martin's organization didn't provide us with any information or support?" Nigel asked and #30c nodded, "I understand better now," he said, "but you can't expect the KND to just forgive you," he added.

"I don't," #30c responded, "that's why I'm leaving," he revealed, "I'm going to join YDWC," he concluded.

"So how are we going to stop him?" Nigel asked.

"I don't know," #30c confessed, "we don't even know his location," he added.

"I do," Mushi said suddenly as she entered through the exit, "I heard someone talking on a phone while I was at the Adoption Agency and Knight Brace is supposed to be in the basement of the candy store that he used to run as Mr. Jelly," she told them.

"Yes!" Nigel cried, "what better place to hide than a place someone would suspect but not bother to check!" he shouted, "let's go."

"Al asked me about it not too long ago," Mushi added.

"Al?" Nigel asked.

"The tall brown haired one," #30c explained simply.

"Oh," Nigel said, "what did he say?" he asked Mushi.

"That he had business to take care of," Mushi responded, "what did he mean by that?" she asked curiously.

"He's going after Knight Brace!" the other two cried in unison.

"We have to tell his Father," Nigel stated and #30c agreed, "let's go," he said and they went with Mushi in tow.

(Meanwhile at Grandma Stuffum's Residence)

Grandma Stuffum sat beside Rex as they both watched television. Rex still wasn't very open about his past life but he seemed more comfortable around her.

Damn Knight Brace for hiring him but at least I got to meet Rex. He's such a good boy. I still can't believe that he's from a family of expert assassins and brutal murderers. (Grandma Stuffum's thoughts)

(Half-Hour Later Outside the DCFDTL's Mansion)

"You can't expect us not to attack them!" Martin cried amid other shouts of agreement, "they're with the people who murdered not only persons from my group but also from yours!" he cried at Nigel.

"You think I like this!" Nigel exploded, "my mother's and I see them as accessories!" he shouted, "if we didn't need to be combining forces I'd be shooting a ray gun in their faces instead of negotiating!"

"Excuse me," Herbie spoke up, "but do you expect us to just stand here as you call us murderers and saying you'd kill us if we weren't NEEDED?" he demanded.

"YES!" several agents on Martin's side cried in response.

"Well we wont," Herbie stated, "keep dissing and we'll LEAVE," he warned, "and yes," he continued, "I will defy #30c's orders and leave," he said as most of #30c's counterparts gasped, "I'm not just going to stand around here like I'm scared of any of you," he snarled and Nigel and #30c were surprised at Herbie's sudden display of anger and strength.

"Stand down Herbie," #30c ordered, "please," he added, "now," he continued, "if any of you don't want to go after Knight Brace or fight any further," he said, "you can leave in the ship and go home," he stated to his followers.

"WHAT!" Kareem screamed, "none of you can't leave!"

"You plan to stop us smart ass!" one of #30's followers challenged, "cause I'd love to see you try Mr. Caribbean," he taunted.

"Don't push me boy," Kareem snarled.

"Don't call me boy nigger!" the agent retorted angrily.

There was dead silence. Almost all of Martin's team was black, and so was more than a quarter of #30c's own team.

"Are you trying to kill us!" #30c shouted.

"Sorry," the agent muttered.

"I'd advise your **friend** to watch his wording," Martin hissed, "a lot of us here take that word VERY personally."

"I personally apologize," #30 told him, "we're not a bunch of racist jerks," he added.

"Let's get to Knight Brace before my brother does something stupid," Matthew said seriously, "he took #30c's vehicle," he added.

"Let's use our flying vessel while THOSE guys use theirs," Kareem suggested even though it sounded like an order.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Herbie snapped.

"Let's get the proper co-ordinates and go," Martin stated and everyone agreed.

(Meanwhile at Grandma Stuffum's Residence)

Rex sat in the kitchen eating carrot sticks as Grandma Stuffum enjoyed some cookies, chocolate cake, chocolate pudding, ice-cream and a carton of milk.

"I am sorry about the comment I made earlier," Rex said, "about insinuating that you were fat," he added.

"All's forgiven," Grandma Stuffum said with a smile, "what's wrong?" she asked when she saw Rex suddenly stop eating and just staring at his carrot sticks.

"Why do you care about me so much," Rex asked suddenly, "you don't even know me," he said to her.

"You didn't know us but you let us go," Grandma Stuffum reminded him, "and I'm not talking about through statistics or taking info about us from a computer," she continued, "I mean personally and face to face," she said kindly.

"You saved me too," Rex said with a smile, "we're even," he told her.

"I'll have none of that business," Grandma Stuffum admonished, "we both did what we did because it was right," she declared, "not to settle scores, get even or complete bargains."

"True," Rex admitted, "but what did you really accomplish by saving me?" Rex asked her.

"A lot more than I thought I would," Grandma Stuffum whispered and ruffled his hair a bit despite his protest, "a lot more," she added.

Rex started to fix his hair like he always did but stopped. Maybe it was about time he acted like a normal kid and stopped being so formal and proper. Instead he messed up his hair even more and Grandma Stuffum laughed despite her surprise and Rex grinned.

"You get better everyday," Grandma Stuffum commended as she pat him on the head, "look to the future and put aside the past," she told him, "but most of all enjoy the pres… hey!"

Rex grinned and chuckled as he grabbed a chocolate cookie with green M&Ms and stuffed it into his mouth.

(Forty minutes Later On the Fifth Floor within the Secluded Mansion in Miami)

"Well we've taken over the building," Little Brat confirmed, "and we used the drones to catch most of those bad guys and lock them up in the attic and basement cells," she said happily, "too bad about #465 and #325," she added sadly.

"#465 died ten minutes after Jacqueline stopped beating her up," #195 said tearfully, "she succumbed to her severe injuries," he continued and gave #93 an accusing glare.

"Think of me however you want," #93 stated, "I was able to activate the special robot that killed Jacqueline and I'm not going to act as if I could've have done it without a distraction," she said coldly.

"Is that supposed to make up for the loss of two agents as a result of YOUR plan," #274 demanded after recently regaining consciousness, "if your plan had failed I bet that she would've come back for me to finish me off."

"Of course she would've killed you," #93 responded, "but not before killing me and #195 first,:" she told him.

"Do you even care that they're dead?" #195 asked her honestly.

"No," #93 lied and the others got angry, "we had a mission and they're unfortunate casualties."

"CASUALTIES!" #195 shouted, "you can't be human!" he cried.

"And I can't have a soul, emotions or feelings either?" #93 asked him, "I'm going to lie with my master," she said suddenly and walked to where Jacqueline's dead battered body lay towards the top of the room.

#274 angrily stormed after her.

"You wouldn't deny me my final moments with my sister?" #93 asked and #274 froze, "half-sister," she added and walked to the body and lay down beside the body of her sister.

"She awakened something to kill her SISTER?" Little Brat asked in surprise, "why did she do that?"

"She did it for the mission, I guess," #274 said uncertainly.

"No," #195 spoke up suddenly, "she did it for me," he said and walked towards her.

But #274 grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Give her the last moments," #274 told him, "she'll never have them again."

#195 could see from where he was, #93 lying on her half-sister's chest and using her right hand to play with a few strands of Jacqueline's hair between her fingers as her head seemed angled to be able to look at Jacqueline's face. But suddenly her right hand became stiff and then it (soon) went limp; strands of hair in it slipped right from between the fingers and lay motionless.

End of Chapter 10

Reggae: What happened to #93? Will Knight Brace be caught? Find out in chapter 11. Chapter 12 will be the final chapter and this story will be put to rest. Hope you enjoyed it this far and God bless.


	11. Chapter 11: Finishing it all

KND: Run

R- Running away

U- Undeniably

N- Necessary

Chapter 11: Finishing it all

(Twenty Minutes Later at a rundown Candy Store's basement)

"I wont confess!" Knight Brace cried and got another blow to the stomach.

"You don't confess right now and I'm going to move unto thin metal wires," Alexander threatened, "and I wont be wrapping them around your wrist to kill you," he continued, "I'll slowly and painfully scar your legs as I twists the wires around them and bleed you shitless," he hissed.

"OKAY! OKAY!" Knight Brace cried in defeat and fear, "I'll confess on your portable T.V. invention thing," he conceded, "but you have to promise to stop harming me," he begged.

"I promise nothing." Alexander said stonily, "but pain and anguish if you try ANYTHING," he snarled and his eyes looked like he was just waiting for an excuse to kill someone.

"Alright!" Knight Brace cried in a quivering voice.

Alexander left Knight Brace tied up on old pool table and went to set up the device. His father had it created and called it The World Wide Dish Intervention Television Set or WWDITS. It could send waves around the world and force all televisions to show what the WWDITS was currently receiving or showing. After he set it up, Alexander placed a small metal chair in front of it. He then untied Knight Brace and instructed Knight Brace to stay behind the device until told otherwise. Alexander then turned on the device and sat in the chair.

"Hello everyone," Alexander said formally, "as many people now know, some weird events and death have been happening in certain countries if not spreading to become a world wide phenomenon," he stated, "they are not random murders or co-incidences; at least not the ones about to be revealed today," he said seriously, "I have the mastermind behind it all and he's ready to confess live and I also believe that he might actually be smart and just give himself in," he continued, "now for the confession," he said and stepped out of the view of the WWDITS after rising from the chair.

Knight Brace looked hesitant, but one glare from Alexander had him flying into the chair.

"I am confessing for plotting and hiring people to carry out the murders of several people including Mrs. Uno, Mr. And Mrs. Limpkin, most of the Gilligan family and relatives of which I believe Hoagie Gilligan is the only confirmed survivor of that attack, Fanny Fullbright, her family, and some relatives and friends, Mrs. Sandban and Mr. Sandban's sister, Mr. And Mrs. Beetles as well as other murder victims," Knight Brace confessed, "I will give the rest of the details to the authorities," he continued, "who I will go to and give myself up willingly," he added.

Alexander turned the device off with a green remote.

"Give me problems with going to the authorities and I will cut of all your toes with a dull rusty spoon," Alexander snarled.

"You can't cut off toes with a spoon!" Knight Brace cried incredulously.

"Then I guess you'll be in pain for a long time then," Alexander told him and held up a rusty spoon.

Knight Brace gulped and headed over to the vehicle Alexander pointed at. No use fighting a boy who beat him up and tied him to a pool table in three blinks of an eye.

Suddenly there was a loud rumbling and many agents suddenly rushed into the basement.

"He's already confessed worldwide," Alexander told them, "he'll be in jail for life."

"Why not the death penalty?" Martin demanded angrily.

"He's legally insane," Matthew told him, "he won't get the death penalty," he concluded.

"But he's definitely going to jail forever," Alexander said hoping to comfort Martin, "Knight Brace keeps doing insane stuff and also escapes from prison and the mental hospital regularly," he stated, "they're not going to execute him," he said seriously.

"What about Count Spankalot?" 30c asked.

"That man manipulated my father!" Emma cried angrily, "he's not joining this nut in prison!"

"You're wrong," Knight Brace told her, "your father joined me willingly," he revealed, "but only to threaten not kill anyone," he added, "until I convinced him other wise," he said.

"See!" Emma cried, "my father's innocent!" she declared.

"Not totally," Kareem pointed out.

"But definitely not guilty enough to go to jail nearly as long as Knight Brace's going to be," Emma blurted out and the others agreed.

"Let's go," Matthew spoke up coldly and the others agreed and handcuffed Knight Brace and lead him into #30c's craft.

(One Week Later at 1-5's Tree House)

"I can't believe those countries who attacked us are getting away!" Martin shrieked, "blaming traitors within their midst," he snarled, "the government knew," he said, "I know it!" he cried furiously.

"We know," Nigel said sadly, "but we can't prove it and no one is taking Knight Brace's word for it," he sated, "in fact authorities believe he bribed terrorists from those countries to kill your fellow agents," he informed Martin, "I'm also sorry about Reggae Onion and Red Marlin's death," he added.

"They died of pneumonia because of a leak in their sub," Martin said tearfully, "#274 told me that the sub washed ashore of their Major (on Land- from chapter 6) HQ four days ago," he told Nigel, "they were found nearly blue and clutching each other for warmth since they were soaked to the bone and everything on the sub was soaked," he continued, "they were able to seal off the leak before it filled the sub, but the thrashing of the ocean caused the entire sub to be soaked thoroughly and they had nothing to keep themselves warm because all the clothes were soaked," he said in a cracked voice, "#274 said nothing was functional in that damaged sub and it was likely that they were both left to the mercy of the sea and waves," he said, "and they never made it to shore," he said shaking his head, "Red Marlin was the nickname for Gregory Winthrope and he was such a great swimmer and physical combat extraordinaire," he recalled, "but neither of them had expertise in mechanics or engineering, or even basic sub repairs," he said sadly, "Gregory was from England and was in Jamaica on a family vacation before he journeyed with us and he was eleven," he said, "they never deserved to die that way."

"I know," Nigel said comfortingly, "I'm just thankful that I still have my father to take care of me and Kuki and Mushi also have a living father," he confessed, "Wally's Aunt Debra decided to move to my neighbourhood to keep Wally close to his friends since she's his guardian now," he said, "Hoagie moved in with Emma and her nanny while her father serves his two year prison sentence and Laura's moved in with my family," he concluded.

"Must be weird not being an only child anymore," Martin put forward.

"Not really," Nigel said, "I've learnt there's a lot of important things in life," he stated, "don't waste the small stuff," he added.

Just then #5's door opened and #5 and #4 stepped out.

"What?" #5 demanded angrily when Martin and Nigel looked at them, "I've been in YOUR room #1," she threw at #1 and hurried out the tree house dragging a beet red #4 along with her.

"Are those two involved?" Martin asked Nigel a.k.a. #1 curiously.

"Yes," #1 responded, "#4's poor at keeping secrets," he added and Martin laughed.

"And Kuki's hanging around that Matthew boy still?" Martin asked and #1 nodded, "maybe they'll hook up," he suggested and Nigel groaned.

"I already have a Hoagie and Mary Jane love circle to worry about," #1 sighed.

"I'm glad that all the agents who made it out of this ordeal alive can get to go home," Martin said, "but I still pity those who never made it," he said softly, "we took a suicidal mission that helped saved millions," he said frankly, "but why did we have to lose so much?"

"Because you got a bad hand for doing the right thing," #195 said suddenly as he entered the tree house with #93, "hey," he said to both of them.

"Oh #195, I …" #1 started to say but #195 cut him off.

"It's all water under the bridge now Nigel," #195 said simply, "say hi #93," he said to the agent who tried to remain out of sight.

"Hi," #93 whispered softly.

I wish that I wasn't here. I can tell most of the agents still hate me. I lost consciousness a week ago over my sister's dead body because the pressure was too much. I'm really glad that #195 likes me, but is it worth it after coming about with because of my sister's death. I'm going for it, but I wont fall down bawling if it doesn't work out. I just hope that no one comes in and run me out. I already had to leave my sector because of that. (#93's thoughts)

"She wants to quit but I wont let her," #195 explained, "she feels shy and embarrassed," he added.

"You have no reason to be," Martin spoke up, "you could've destroyed the KND land HQ, but you didn't," he reminded, "for whatever reason you should be proud," he commended her.

"Thank you," #93 said and she finally smiled.

"Let's get a pizza," #195 suggested suddenly.

The others agreed and they left the tree house to go to the nearest Pizza Hut.

(Meanwhile at Grandma Stuffum's house)

Rex tightened another bolt. He had been fixing Grandma Stuffum's stove for nearly fifteen minutes since Liver somehow made it stop working an hour ago and fried several of it's parts in the process.

"How about taking a break," Grandma Stuffum asked happily, "I made some lemonade and sandwiches for my little do-it-all boy," she said with a laugh and Rex rose to his feet.

Grandma Stuffum handed him a tray with lemonade and ham sandwiches. Rex simply sat back on the ground beside the stove and started to eat.

"I'm glad that you're happy," Grandma Stuffum said suddenly and Rex beamed, "you're still the same but also so different from the boy who came to my home," she said tenderly.

Not really. But I think about not existing less and feel safe enough to allow myself to be carefree and happy. Wait. Maybe I am different know. If I am it's thanks to both my old friend and my new guardian Grandma Stuffum. It's so sad that she can't have children. I could always ask why but I know my place and wont go secretly looking it up either. I hope my brother Alexander is just as happy. It's obvious that he reverted to his old ways to get Knight Brace to talk. He was always the better assassin and torture expert than I was. Even though he was more hesitant than me to kill. That's why Mom and Dad sent him away when agents were getting hot on our trail and they couldn't keep both of us hidden. Except Alexander didn't contact us three months after he was sent away like he was supposed to. Seems he opted for a different life. Mom and Dad were killed two years later when I was eight and I had to survive alone. But things have gotten better since meeting Grandma Stuffum and I intend to let it stay that way. I'll be the best son she never had. (Rex's thoughts)

"Yeah," Rex said with a laugh and a smile, "I guess I am different," he whispered and continued eating.

(Meanwhile at a Maximum Security Prison)

Count Spankalot ate quietly in solitary confinement. Some jerk had tried to beat him up but he gave that guy a run for his money. He had heard that Knight Brace was also in this prison. But he was in the psychiatric ward. Where he would spend the rest of his life. Count Spankalot thanked his lucky stars that he only got a few years.

(Meanwhile at the Prison's Psychiatric Ward)

Knight Brace sat in his cell muttering angrily to himself. His plan had failed and now he was in a maximum-security prison. But his lawyer had said with good behaviour as well as blaming temporary insanity; he could be out within the next five to ten years. That was a long wait, but it way better than life imprisonment.

When I get out of here I'll do my plan right. No kids involved and I'll ONLY get the BEST killers in the business. Not run risks like I did last time. Oh yes, I'll get rid of all kids in the world then have the world repopulated by kids who obey an adult's every command. And if any adult interfered, they'd join in the children's fate. They will suffer when I am released. They will all suffer. Suffer as they die. (Knight Brace's thoughts)

"I will kill them all," Knight Brace whispered, "I'll pretend to be recovered, fool these DUMB doctors, and when I'm let go," he continued, "they'll all die," he said with a grin, "my plan will succeed and they will ALL die."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Richard spoke up suddenly, "Mrs. Uno was personal," he stated, "and so is this," he added and pulled out two knives as he came towards Knight Brace in his warden disguise.

"No, No!" Knight Brace screamed.

(Five Minutes Later)

A nurse walked into the ward with a tray of food but dropped it and covered her mouth in fright when she saw Knight Brace's mutilated body lying over the bed with open blank eyes.

"Hello Katherine," Richard spoke up suddenly and the nurse twirled around with a snarl, "don't worry," he continued, "I'm no longer CIA," he explained.

"Well, Well," Katherine said, "Richard," she said revealing her Danish accent, "how's your son?"

"How are yours?" Richard asked right back.

"Touche," Katherine said, "I know where they are," she told him, "and I'm leaving them," she added.

"We have something in common," Richard said as he walked towards her, "I suggest we leave," he said seriously.

"We better hurry," Katherine said as they headed for the door, "his doctor is coming in thirty seconds," she told him.

"But I thought he wouldn't here for half an hour?" Richard asked as they walked out quickly and not seeing anyone hurried into an empty room.

"That's the advantage of disguising yourself as a NURSE," Katherine pointed out, "I found out that Doctor Yesman was coming early because he has to attend his daughter's graduation," she told him as she changed into a yellow baby doll dress and white sneakers.

"Where's your husband?" Richard asked, "did you both survive the explosion?" he asked as he slipped into a grey suit, white shirt, red tie and black shoes.

"No," Katherine responded, "let's go," she said and they both went into the bathroom.

"Vents," they said in unison and Richard opened the vent and allowed Katherine to go in first then he followed.

"Here," Katherine said and they both came out the vents into a janitor's closet, "coast is clear," she said when she peeked out and they both slipped out and walked briskly before they could be noticed.

They soon came in sight of other people and walked as if nothing was the matter. They left the Prison after slipping past the guards.

Katherine started to laugh.

"Is this how you are on all your jobs?" Richard asked as he panted.

"Well at least I didn't just come with a personal agenda," Katherine almost admonished him, "and this is my LAST job by the way," she added.

"Quitting at 29?" Richard asked, "what's a nice sprite going to do with her life?"

"What are you going to do with yours?" Katherine asked flirtatiously.

"I've been out of the love department for years," Richard said coldly, "I don't even DATE," he said firmly.

"Your wise," Katherine stated, "but everyone gets lonely," she persisted, "and I wont mind some lifetime company," she told him.

"Being a bit forward aren't you?" Richard asked frankly.

"You wont regret it," Katherine said instead of answering.

"I'll try it," Richard said with a shrug, "relationship or marriage?"

"Marriage," Katherine responded, "I'm ready to be a Mom."

"With who?" Richard asked.

"Don't tell me the idea of starting over doesn't intrigue you?" Katherine put forward, "watching your children grow up with you instead of spying on them growing (up) with someone else?"

"Okay," Richard said simply, "I accept," he accepted, "and our other children?" he asked.

"Keep them in our hearts but out of our sight," Katherine responded, "let them live with those who desire them right now," she continued.

"Alright," Richard said, "where to?"

"Russia," Katherine stated.

"I'm fluent," Richard told her, "Katherine?"

"I'd love a quiet life Richard," Katherine told him, "what happened to Father?"

"Father got off," Richard revealed, "and I'm glad that the father of my son isn't in prison," he stated.

"Neither are we," Katherine said.

"Can't argue with that," Richard said simply, "they'd have to kill m to catch my wife."

"So you…" Katherine started to say.

"Yes," Richard interrupted and kissed her on the lips, "yes," he repeated.

Story Completed.

Reggae: Yes it is over. I decided to make it 11 chapters instead of 12. Thanks for all your support. Review.


End file.
